The Buffy and Methos Chronicles ch43 All finished
by Krismarief
Summary: aft finale Buffy leaves LA to follow her heart, finds more slayers, meets an immortal and loves again
1. Default Chapter

                                                                   **My Universe of the Slayer and the Immortal**

****

****

****

****

          Ok, here it is. In my universe Sunnydale is gone, just like the show. Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Andrew are there with Angel who is still carrying a torch for Buffy. Anya and Spike are still gone…

          I didn't watch Highlander, except the first, second and last movie. I thought Methos needed a girlfriend and the story has pretty much wrote itself. I set the story in Bellingham, Washington just because. I toyed with Duncan's life and kept Richie. 

          I purposely made this a romantic adventure, and I mean romantic 'can't keep their hands off each other' type of story. After all, Buffy is young and Methos is strong…

          Standard disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Highlander. Otay?

          There is some violence and sex so be warned, the R rating is for real. 

          Enjoy.


	2. 1a

                        The Slayers had scattered with the generous help of the Watcher's funds. Their new job was to collect the newly activated slayers from around the world and begin their training. Buffy just wanted a vacation.

            Dawn and Andrew had began attending UCLA, and were living with Angel and his team in the Hyperion. Dawn was studying History and Andrew was taking film making. Willow was working with Giles to revamp the Watcher/Slayer program. Xander had an excellent contractor's job. It seemed everyone had a purpose. 

But Buffy was restless. Angels' eyes had quietly watched her but she wasn't ready for his unspoken questions. Not done baking. So she had done the drastic and moved up to Bellingham, Washington. She rationalized it to Giles as the search for Slayers in the Seattle/Vancouver area. His eyes had met hers seriously, not fooled for an instant. 

A month later she was firmly ensconced in a large apartment with a view of the old buildings and trees of downtown. She had started patrolling and had met with a few resentful vamps. They had had it good until she arrived and they let her know that they weren't happy.

"We didn't have a Slayer before! Why are you here now? Is it because the Hellmouth disappeared? You can't just muscle in on any neighborhood you know." Buffy had finally gotten fed up and staked him. "Ah, peace and quiet." She said and brushed the vamp dust off of herself.

As she was heading back to her apartment she heard the familiar sounds of a battle. She sped up and jogged around the corner in time to watch two men sword fighting in a deserted alley. 

Buffy stopped to watch, pulling her own sword out just in case. They were both tall, though the bald one ran to being fat. The other was hot. He had dark brown hair, just long enough to pull back in a short pony tail. His eyes were concentrating fiercely and neither was aware of her presence. 

The bald man was manically shrieking insults in a language that Buffy didn't know while the other man just fought. The fight was like watching poetry if you could ignore the fact that they were obviously trying to kill each other. Suddenly the fat man pulled out a pistol and shot the other man in the chest at point blank range. She watched as he sank to his knees, hand to his bloody chest, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"That doesn't seem fair. Bringing a gun to a sword fight I mean." The sarcasm in her voice stopped the fat man from advancing on his dying opponent. Buffy carefully maneuvered herself between the fat man and the injured one and held up her sword. 

"There are rules! You can't interfere!" he shrieked and Buffy smirked at this, "Oh, and using a pistol was in them?" She took her sword and used the flat of it to smack his hand, causing the gun to drop and she kicked it under some trashbins. She raised her eyebrows mockingly and began her advance. Their swords clashed and Buffy steadily beat back the fat man. He was breathing heavily from his previous fight and was starting to worry. 

Duncan was feeling an amazing amount of pain but could see the blond woman fighting expertly through the haze of sweat in his eyes. He could feel the blood dripping through his fingers and the irony of Randall whining about her not following the rules.

Buffy twisted to the side to avoid a clumsy thrust and slapped the man with the flat of her blade as he stumbled by. "What are you?" He gasped, wheezing now. "Just a good citizen trying to stop a murder. I don't want to hurt you." She bit out as she steadily advanced. This time the fat man threw his head back and laughed, "You're just a human! You can't kill me little girl. I'm not human, I'm immortal." He began to fight furiously but Buffy had had enough, "Oh well, in that case…"She spun quickly around and sliced off his head. 

Duncan watched helplessly from his knees as she was caught in the initial backlash of the quickening. It curled around her, into her as if curious, raising her off of her feet before dropping her and racing for Duncan. It enveloped him, the power like fire, feeling like pain and pleasure. Lifting him, causing him to cry out as all of the energy, knowledge and experiences of the dead immortal flooded into him. 


	3. hbx2 Buffy, meet Richie

            Buffy groaned, opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

            "Just rest a bit more. You probably feel thoroughly pounded." The handsome man from the fight had an accent that sounded vaguely like Giles. She sat up suddenly and looked at him, "Weren't you shot in the chest?" she asked and he smiled as he handed her a cup of tea.

            Buffy made a face, but took a sip and leaned back. "I don't know what you thought but I wasna shot, only slightly wounded." Duncan lied blithely then looked at the pretty blonde on his couch.

            "I may be blond, but I'm not stupid. I saw him shoot you at point blank range with a 9mm. You were on your knees bleeding on the ground, dying, when I sliced off the fat guys head and he exploded with blue light." Her eyes were steady on his and she realized they were a dark velvety brown and very expressive. Right now they showed chagrin.

            Buffy set the tea down on a coaster, wrestled with her conscience and settled onto the couch more comfortably, "Tell you what. I have a feeling that you aren't what you appear to be. So I'll start first and maybe you can trust me." She smiled brightly and was awarded with a small smile from him. "You may go first then." He replied and she cocked her head, "You may want to sit down, it's a fairly long story."  She watched as he settled into an old rocker and smiled. 

            "Do you believe in demons? Monsters?" She asked. Duncan paled slightly, "I've met a demon." He said. Buffy nodded, "This will be easier then. Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" Duncan frowned thoughtfully for a minute, "It was a story invented by the church to show that they were fighting the monsters." 

            Buffy stood up and walked to the window, admiring the view of the ocean. "I wish. When I was 15 I was told that I was the Slayer. There would be only one Slayer at a time, activating only at the previous Slayer's death. My sole reason for existing was to kill vampires, demons and other assorted baddies and to keep the gates of hell closed. You might have heard of the earthquake several months ago in California?" She glanced at him and he nodded. "My watcher, my friend the witch and I decided to use the magic of an ancient weapon to activate all of the potential slayers worldwide. It worked, we destroyed the Hellmouth and most of us survived." She sighed and leaned against the glass, remembering Spike and Anya. 

            Duncan thought carefully and then stood up to stand with her at the window, "My name is Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod. I was born in 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland. When I was about 27 I died in a fierce battle against a rival clan, only I came back to life, with my kinsman who had supposedly died a hundred years before by my side. Connor told me I was now an immortal and he would teach me what I needed to know. That's why I heal so quickly. " He waited silently as Buffy absorbed what he said.

"My first love was born in 1760 something, I must be an older guy magnet or something." She smiled wryly at the irony. Duncan took her by the shoulders and looked into her blue eyes, "Was he immortal?" His question was rewarded by a laugh, "Well yes and no. He's a vampire and technically immortal, but not like you and Connor." 

            Duncan thought this over for a second, "A Slayer and a vampire, wasn't it forbidden?" Buffy laughed softly, "Love got in the way of the rules." Sensing that this was a subject for another time he asked, "What separates the new Slayers from other girls?" He asked curiously and she turned to face him, leaning on the windowsill.

            "Well, suddenly increased strength, sudden knowledge about fighting and weapons. Vampires attracted to you like bees to honey." She shrugged and Duncan smiled, "I can help you!" He walked over to an antique desk piled high with what looked like homework and shipping invoices. He grabbed a business card and gave it to her.

            "Black Tiger Dojo, Duncan McLeod." Buffy eyes met his, "Have you had new female students?" and watched him nod in the affirmative. Suddenly Buffy tensed, feeling something, and the door downstairs was shut with a bang and footsteps came running upstairs. 

            "Mac! I'm home!" the voice announced the young man who burst into the room. Buffy looked him over and saw a tall, reddish curly haired man about Dawnie's age.

            Richie immediately put on his most charming smile and walked over, "Hello pretty lady!" he said and Buffy rolled her eyes at Duncan. 

            "Richie, this is Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is my son Richie Ryan." Buffy shook his hand. She looked at him oddly for a moment and then looked at Duncan, "I can feel him. It's like a faint buzz in the back of my skull." She said and watched Duncan's eyes widen, "What about me?" 

            Buffy concentrated and nodded, "The feeling from you has been there so it wasn't new. Is it something from the exploding fat guy?" she asked and Richie looked puzzled, "She's not, you know..?" and Duncan shook his head no, "No, she's not immortal." 

            "What exploding fat guy?" Richie asked, then his eyes widened, "Did something happen? Did you take a head?" He only now realized that Duncan looked like he had been pulled through a knothole backwards. 

Buffy looked at Duncan, "No that was me." She confessed.  Duncan made a face, "She took his head and I received his quickening." His voice was chagrined and Buffy laughed, "Hey, if I had only known I would've gone the other way." She said pretending to be sad but smirking slightly.

            Richie was shocked about how open Duncan was being with this total stranger. "What's going on?" 

            Buffy smiled at Duncan, "Listen, I'll come to the dojo tomorrow and we can get started?" Duncan nodded, "Let me call you a cab." But Buffy shook her head, "I'm going to run, I'm only about 2 miles from here and I need to work out the kinks. Later!" She waved and the men could hear her running quickly down the stairs.

            Richie looked at Duncan thoughtfully, "Now can you tell me what's going on?"   
 


	4. hbx3 Meet Methos

            To my kind reviewers, I fixed the birthdate and some stuff in prev chap-thanx…

            Buffy and Duncan had been working together for about a week and had surprisingly good results. There were 3 girls that were Slayers in the area and Buffy and Duncan had persuaded them to join the dojo under the pretense of a scholarship. When they were discovered Buffy had one on ones with each girl and explained what had happened to them. When they expressed disbelief Buffy had taken them patrolling and convinced them. Vamps trying to bite you were pretty convincing.

            One morning Buffy had come in and happened upon Mac practicing with his sword, slow deliberate movements, almost like a dance. She stood there and enjoyed the grace he showed, and when he had finished and bowed she clapped.

            Mac's eyes danced, "Why thank you Fair Lady." 

            "Wanna dance?" She asked sassily and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?" 

            "You bet, I need a proper work out." Buffy said, pulling out her sword and swirling it expertly, forcibly reminding Duncan that the she had killed Randall. 

            Richie had come in at the end of this conversation and laughed, "Good Luck Buffy." He smiled and sat down to enjoy the show. Mac was so going to kick her excellent ass.

            They stood, formally saluted, then Buffy was on top of him in a second. Swords clashed and the two danced away, Mac with respect for her speed.

            "You're very fast." He said and she laughed. "I'll bet you say that to all of the girls." And took a slice of his workout shirt. She danced back and he fingered the hole, "That's going to cost ye lass." His Scot's accent became very strong, and they came together again, steel striking steel. Duncan was hard pressed to repel her advances and the one time he thought he had her, she had jumped over his head in a graceful aerial display and landed at his back, spanking him on his ass with the flat of her blade. He spun and acknowledged her skill with a nod, when he thrust and sliced open her upper arm.

            "Ow!" Buffy complained and stepped back to look at the injury. 

            "I'm sorry Buffy." He said contritely and she looked up in confusion, "For what? You won, this is first blood." She frowned and wiped off the blood to check how deep it was and he came to check on it. "It'll heal in a couple of hours, though I am bleeding all over your mats." She joked and he smiled, "Let me bandage it." They both walked by the open mouthed Richie. "I'm going to look outside to see if hell has frozen over." He muttered and stood.

            Mac and Buffy periodically challenged each other for the fun of it, and that, more often than not, ended in a draw. It was an eye opening experience for them both, and they found their skills improved as well as their friendship.

            Buffy had the dojo to herself early this morning and she was luxuriating in the ability to crank the radio. She had already warmed up and was working out using a wooden staff, with her eyes shut. She roughly knew the dimensions of the room and would continue a pattern until the staff touched a wall, then she would turn and start again.

            Methos had arrived in town to see Duncan and Richie. Realizing that Richie was probably at school, he had driven directly to the dojo. Getting out of his car he took a deep breath of the salty air and smiled. He really loved the ocean, it was a nice change from the heavy smell of traffic in London. 

            Walking inside he was about to call out for Duncan when he heard the radio cranked to his favorite song by Queen and realized no one could have heard a bomb go off. His curiosity led him to the practice room where he stood and watched a young woman practicing with a wooden staff. With her eyes closed! He was impressed as he watched. For one so young she was very very good. He slid off his loafers and walked onto the mats to stand in her path.

            Buffy was concentrating so intently that she wasn't aware of the new, stronger buzz in the back of her skull until she smelled a man's cologne. She smiled and continued to practice, her senses sharpening as she came closer. Her staff stopped and she could feel it barely touching the man. 

            "You're not Mac and you're not Richie." She remarked.  Her eyes popped open to see the man in her path. 'Wow.' She thought privately. He was indeed something to look at. He had short black hair, slightly windswept and bright hazel eyes framed by high cheekbones and a strong nose. He was tall, broad shouldered with a tight fitting t-shirt of dark blue that molded the muscles of his chest. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes shone with amusement. 

            Methos watched as she looked him over thoroughly and he returned the favor. She was short, about 5'3" but positively exuded power. Her long sunny blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was quite beautiful, with very expressive blue eyes. She was wearing a tight tank top and tight shorts and her skin gleamed from her exercise. His heart gave an alarming thump at her slow smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

            Duncan had felt the buzz of an immortal and walked out of his office, turning down the radio just in time to see Buffy and Methos almost visibly connect. 'Damn' Duncan thought wryly as he watched the oldest immortal fall for the Slayer. 

            "I'm Adam Pierson, a friend of Duncan's." Methos said and Buffy nodded, "I'm Buffy Summers, nice to meet you Adam." She stepped back to give her rampaging hormones a break and turned to replace the staff back on the wall. 

            Adam admired her shapely backside and suddenly was aware of Duncan. 

            "Duncan! How are you Highlander?" Methos walked over and the men gave each other a bear hug. 

            "Everything is well, how was London?" Duncan asked and Methos made a face, "My home is being remodeled slightly, some of the stones were becoming loose and there was a flood in several of the rooms. Otherwise it was fine." Duncan looked over at Buffy who was watching them with interest. 

            "I see you've met Buffy." Duncan said and he watched Methos eyes move unerringly to the Slayer.

 "Indeed."  He watched as she sashayed over to Duncan and bowed.

"I challenge you to a duel, Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod." 

            Mac smiled widely and bowed in return. "I accept. But please, please, let me get you a better sword." He asked.

            Buffy turned her sword over and frowned at it, "What's the matter with it? It slices, it dices, it juliennes."  Methos chuckled. 

            "Buffy." Mac said sadly, "It's ugly." 

            "What? That's all? I can beat you with it, that's what matters." She sassed and he smiled. 

            Methos watched in shock as Buffy and Duncan fought to a draw, and clapped for them both. "Remind me to practice to keep up." He said and Duncan clapped him on the back, "Not to worry, I've always been better than you." He laughed and Methos sighed and rolled his eyes.

Duncan smiled and decided to have a little fun, "Buffy. I'm having a welcome back dinner for M…Adam here and was wondering if you were free Friday? About 8 ish?" he asked and watched as Methos looked at him sharply. Duncan never made a mistake with his name before and he wondered what was going on. 

            Buffy nodded slowly, her eyes on Adam. "I'd love to. Is there something I should bring?" she asked and Duncan smiled, "Well if you want to drink that disgusting soft drink bring some of that, and maybe a case of beer?" 

            "Samuel Adams?" she asked and Methos nodded, "That would be grand." Buffy nodded, "See you Friday then."  Smiling at the men she went into the locker rooms to change. 

            Every day Methos accompanied Duncan to the dojo under the pretense of helping Duncan, but in reality watching Buffy train with her 'girrls' as Duncan called them. Richie poked light fun at Duncan's Scottish accent, 'Dooncan's girrrls' is what he called them and made Buffy giggle.

            From Duncan's point of view the dinner party was a success. He didn't have to cook. When he had started digging through his refrigerator and muttered the words 'haggis', and 'onions', Methos and Richie had kicked him out of the kitchen. He smiled and gracefully bowed out of the preparation and tidied up the loft, then lit some candles. He went in and changed into a dark blue henley and tied his hair back.

            Methos had changed into a blue silk shirt that he left untucked. He and Richie were making spaghetti sauce from scratch. 

            The door downstairs banged open and Buffy's voice hollered up the stairs, "Yo Mac, give me a hand!" she called and Methos visibly jumped. Richie eyed him with interest. "So, you've met Buffy?" he asked casually, giving the pot on the stove an unnecessary stir. Richie's sense of humor was tickled by the way the ancient man colored. 

            "Um yes. I met her Monday at the dojo." He muttered, concentrating on chopping up the porcini mushrooms on the cutting board. Richie leaned back against the countertop and crossed his arms, "She's a hottie isn't she?" He said blandly.

            Methos eyes shot up to Richie's and he noticed the unholy glee in them.

            "Yes Richie, she's very attractive. Do you have those shallots ready?" he asked repressively and heard a feminine laugh behind him.

            "You're not so bad yourself." Buffy said, amusement in her voice as she carried in a case of beer in each hand. Richie leaped to help her but Methos could only stare.

            Buffy had pulled back the sides of her hair and curled the rest. She had tight leather pants, leather boots and an ice blue stretchy blouse with ruffles at the end of the ¾ length sleeves. To Methos she looked good enough to eat.

            Buffy smiled and watched Adam stare at her as if he had lost brain cells, it did a lot for her self esteem.

            "Hello Adam." She smiled and felt the attraction heat up as he met her eyes. Duncan rolled his eyes at Richie who was pretending to fan himself in reaction.

            "Hello Buffy, you look lovely." He looked at the knife in his hand in confusion and Buffy took pity on him. She walked over and looked at the cutting board, "Mushrooms. What are you making?" she asked and Richie answered, "Spaghetti and all of the trimmings." 

            "Yum. Spaghetti's good. What kind, Chef-boyardee?" she joked and Richie laughed, "Barbarian." Buffy smiled at Methos who was concentrating on the mushrooms as if his life depended on it. She took one of the beers and opened it, placing it by the cutting board. His eyes shot up to hers and he gave her a sexy smile, "Thanks."

            The meal was excellent and Methos was finally himself, telling funny stories about Duncan and Richie and making Buffy laugh. At almost 10:00 Buffy looked her watch and groaned. "Sorry fellas, I need to go patrol." She said regretfully. Richie stood up quickly, glancing at Duncan. "Can I come with?" he asked and Buffy nodded, "Yeah, it will be nice not to have to talk to a teenage girl for a change." Methos watched in puzzlement as she and Richie got ready to go. 

            "Welcome to town Adam." She said and crossed to Duncan and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for the invite and the fab meal. See you mañana." Buffy and Richie clattered down the stairs and Methos turned to Duncan, "What in the bloody hell was that?" he asked Duncan who smirked. 

            "Well, if you want to leave the dishes a bit, we can follow and see." Duncan replied.

            "I'm _not_ doing the dishes without more beer." Methos complained.


	5. reply to fans

Author's note-for all of you diehard Highlander fans, I _know_ not everything is exactly right like the show. I've _changed_ Duncan's life. He lives in a new town, Bellingham, WA. New dojo, new place to live and Richie is being a student and going to college cause I told him learning was good for him. He still has the cycle though. Otay? Trying to keep it romancy and fun, please read it and enjoy. Krismarief


	6. hbx4 All will be revealed

            Buffy and Richie headed for Bayview Cemetery on foot. Richie had his sword and Buffy had her wooden stakes. This had been a win win situation for Richie. No immortal could challenge another in a cemetery, and Richie was getting free training from killing the vamps with Buffy. 

            "Sooo, what do you think of Adam?" He asked Buffy. She gave him a look, then turned her attention ahead, already on full alert. 

            "He seems nice." She answered in non committal tone, and Richie flashed her a smile.

            "And?" 

            "He's totally hot." She mumbled.

            "I didn't hear you, can you repeat that??" He held up his hand to his ear and grinned.

            Buffy stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Richie Ryan. SHUT UP!" She said loudly and stalked off. Richie was grinning from ear to ear as he jogged to catch up. "Me thinks the Lady doeth protest too much." 

            "Yeah? Me thinks that the Lady is going to put her boot up your ass if you don't SHUT UP!" Buffy stated emphatically.

            Duncan smothered a laugh at this exchange and Methos smiled, "Are they always like this?" he asked and Duncan nodded.

            Richie and Buffy had barely entered the cemetery gates when several vamps jumped them. Methos saw this, and was about to jump forward to save Buffy when Duncan grabbed his arm. "Watch." He said quietly and Methos reluctantly settled back, still tense.

            Buffy had a stake in each hand and proceeded to dust two vamps right away. Richie cut off the heads of several more before being kicked in the chest and knocked on his butt. The vamp was leaning over Richie when dust exploded all over Richie and he saw Buffy's smiling face standing over him. "Here." She held out her hand and gave him a pull back to his feet. Richie brushed his clothes off one handed when he suddenly realized that there no more vamps around. 

            "That went well I think." Richie said as they started to patrol some more. "Yeah, a lot less whining. You'd think they were expecting to live forever or something." He added and Buffy laughed at him. "What _are_ they thinking?" she asked sarcastically.

            Methos, mouth open in shock turned to his friend, "She's the Slayer!" 

            "I'll bet you dinna believe before now." Duncan said smugly. Methos shook his head, "Naturally I had heard rumors over the years. Though since I really don't visit graveyards at night I didn't listen." He replied absently.

            "Buffy was the only Slayer in the world until a few months ago. Magic was used to activate all of the Slayers world wide." Duncan touched Methos' arm and headed him in the direction of his home.

            "Buffy, Richie and I are acting like watchers, not our kind but Slayer watchers and are training 3 of the girls here. It's actually been fun" Duncan said, smiling slightly. Methos shook his head, "Unbelievable. I haven't been this surprised in many years." Methos said thoughtfully.

            Buffy walked wearily into her apartment and had just closed the door when there was a knock. Instincts alert she grabbed a stake and quickly opened the door to a lounging Angel.

            "Hello Buffy." He smiled.

            "Angel." She said softly, her eyes ranging over his familiar face. 

            "Can I come in?" he asked, humor in his voice.

            Buffy winced, "Damn. Angel, please come in." she said formally and watched as he sauntered into her apartment, his eyes assessing. "Nice!" he said.

            "Why are you here Angel?" Buffy demanded a little defensively. 

            Angel stood quietly in the center of the room and watched as Buffy stowed her slaying gear away and put it in the hall closet. "House warming gift." 

            "Oooh, gift! Let me see!" Angel laughed as Buffy pounced on the box he held and began ripping off the paper. Inside was a stuffed pig that looked a lot like Mr. Gordo. Buffy's eyes filled with tears and she smiled at Angel. "You always know." She said.

            He watched as she went into her bedroom to place the stuffed pig on her bed, satisfied with her reaction. He remembered vividly the first time he had held her pig, the night Druscilla came to Sunnydale. Not exactly the best memory, but he knew how much the pig meant to Buffy.

            She walked back out and he felt a frission of unease. "Angel, have you ever heard of the Immortals?" She asked. Angel nodded, "Our paths don't cross very often, as they are daywalkers mostly." He replied. 

            "How come _I've _never heard of them?" Buffy pouted, flopping down into her chair. Angel laughed at her, "You never asked." He said.  

            A light suddenly dawned and he looked at her, "Well this puts a few puzzle pieces together for me. This man you're working with at the dojo, he's an immortal?" he asked thoughtfully.

            "Yes, but this is a secret." She said emphatically and he nodded. "Naturally. Now what else is going on?" He asked quietly, noticing that she wouldn't meet his eyes.

            "I've met someone." She said softly. This seemed so inadequate of a way to describe meeting Adam.

            "When?" 

            "On Monday."

            "Wow." 

            "Yeah." Buffy's face was pensive as she thought about Adam. 

            "What are you going to do?" Angel asked, feeling a little hurt. 

            "I want to see where it leads. It might not even go anywhere!" Buffy threw her hands up in frustration and some of Angel's anxiety eased. 

            "Won't you come home? I need you, we all need you." He asked plaintively and she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

            "I'm not ready." 

            "Still baking?" Buffy nodded and he watched her, feeling like she was slipping through his fingers.

            Angel left and Buffy fell in a restless sleep, dreaming about men who broke her heart. 


	7. Duncan's pov

            **_Duncan-_**

****

Duncan still smiled at the memory of his first sight of Buffy. He had been on his knees in so much pain that he had wanted to die when she had come around the corner like a blond avenging angel. When she had saved his life he liked her even more.

There were some days that it really didn't pay to get out of bed, and meeting Randall in that alley had been one of them. After the quickening, when he had finally gotten his strength back he had retrieved his sword, found hers and scooped Buffy up and carried her back to his loft. She was a little dirty but hadn't been injured. He had been a bit snoopy and searched her pockets for i.d. but had only found sharpened wooden stakes and of course her sword. 

Duncan had shaken his head over the sword. It was made well, it was just ugly to look at. She had come to at about that point and when he had tried to bluff her she had cut through it all. They had become fast friends that night and closer as the days progressed. 

Richie had taken to her immediately; she looked younger than she was. When he had tried to romance her, Buffy had been kind but she had firmly put him in his place and now they were like brother and sister. Squabbling ones. She had begun taking him on patrols when she had seen his skills with the sword and he had learned a lot from Buffy, tightening the bond between them.

As Buffy and he had discovered the girls and began training them Duncan and Richie had become attached to them as well. Beautiful Mary, a Scot like himself, who was shy as a mouse, but strong. Beaten down Riley who was beginning to blossom into her own self, no longer a victim. Then there was sassy Eva who flirted as easily as she breathed but had a singlemindedness that made her seem older than 16. 

They trained together, learned together and frequently ate together as a family. Duncan was happier than he had been since Tessa had died. He had sensed it in Richie as well, a new purpose and a new family. 

Neither one of them had contacted Joe. Duncan didn't want to bring unwanted attention to the training so he kept their watcher friend out of the loop. He knew that there would be hell to pay but they could cross that bridge when it crashed underneath them.

Duncan and Buffy had been mildly attracted to each other from the beginning, but she had told him about Angel and he had waited like a gentleman. The plan had been blown out of the water when Methos had met her. Duncan had watched the visible, almost audible connection between them and sighed. Couldn't have happened to a better immortal, and he was happy for them. As for he and Buffy, they had actually gotten closer as well. He didn't have a lot of female friends that could best him occasionally at sword play, and one that he admired as well. 

If he sighed occasionally for what might have been, it was soothed by the fact that she trusted him and he trusted her. You dinna waste a friendship like that. 


	8. hbx 5 R rated

            **I don't own Buffy or Highlander**

            Buffy woke up Friday morning groggy and cranky. 

            "What is it about men?" she grumbled as she showered and ate a small breakfast. She opened the dojo early, cranked the radio and began to train with a vengeance, anything to get her mind off of things.

            When the men arrived the music was blaring and Duncan winced. Duncan walked in turning the radio down slightly, saw the look on her face and smiled, "Don't interrupt her Adam. She's mad about something and she's working off her frustration." He said wisely. Methos looked at Buffy thoughtfully, "What do you suppose is bothering her?" he asked and Duncan chuckled. "Probably something happened in Los Angeles. Her sister and best friends live there in the Hyperion Hotel. With her first love." Mac watched her thoughtfully, eyes concerned. "You've heard of Angel Investigations?" He turned his head to look at his friend, and Methos nodded, "I've used them a time or two." He said. 

            "Angel is from her hometown." Duncan said and Methos looked at his friend sharply, "Are they still together?" 

Duncan shook his head, "Not for several years. He left her." 

            "Stupid man." Methos said. Duncan nodded, "That would be my opinion." He said in agreement. 

            Buffy was finally showing signs of slowing down when she saw Adam come in. She lectured her singing hormones sternly but they refused to listen. Brushing back some hair out her eyes, "Go away Adam." She snarled and turned her back on him to walk to the locker room. He quickly moved to stand in front of her, "I can be charming." He said quickly and watched in amusement as she pouted, "I so don't need a man Adam, not even a 'charming' one and you are *in* my* way*." She punctuated each word with a pointy finger in his chest. 

            "Ouch woman." He complained rubbing his chest, "Your nails are sharp." He protested and she rolled her eyes, muttered, "Men!" brushed passed him and went into the locker room. 

            He turned to see an amused Duncan watching him, "That was smooth, very smooth."

            "Shut up McLeod." Methos muttered.

            Buffy and Duncan trained the girls in defensive moves after school. The new Slayers were really improving and Buffy was full of praise for them. 

            "Eva, your stance is absolutely right, keep it up and watch your back. Riley, your kicks are righteous but you need to keep your hands up in defense. Kicking butt doesn't work if your neck is broken. Mary, you are getting stronger every time. You need to exercise your back more to help you jump back up after being knocked down, speed of movement it essential for life. Good works girls, any questions?" Buffy stood in front of them and they smiled. They were all taller than Buffy but she could kick their butts each and every time. 

            They all shook their heads. They had their bookwork already and were going to go patrolling together with Duncan that evening. Buffy had given them their first stakes but they now had to make their own and show Buffy first.

            "Remember, pointy part in the chest is always best!" She called out as they left, their laughter meeting her ears. 

            Duncan came out to stand beside her and laugh. "They are doing wonderfully, Buffy. You should be proud."

            Buffy nodded, "I am." 

            She looked around a little guiltily, "Where's Adam?" she whispered and Duncan clapped her on the back, "He's gone shopping. Dinna worry about him."  Buffy sighed in disappointment then was irritated with herself. Damn hormones.

            Buffy did a quick shopping trip and headed back to her apartment. She was a miserable cook, so when she walked into her apartment she was stunned to smell something wonderful cooking. 

            "Hello?" she called and saw Adam stick his head out of the kitchen, "Ah, you're home.  Come in here for a moment." And his head disappeared. Buffy frowned and walked into the small kitchen. The countertops were covered with odds and ends of fruits and vegetables and packages of pasta. 

            "What's this?" she asked and he gave her a quick smile, "I've been a thief. You're locks are deplorable by the way." He stepped to her and gave her a peck on the cheek,  "I wanted to spoil you tonight." He went back to cooking.

Buffy nodded bemusedly and opened the fridge to put her scant groceries inside. Pulling out a beer she opened it and handed it to him. He took a drink, put it down and pulled her into his arms, kissing her at first gently, then letting it slide over into passion.  

They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. "I want you." He said simply and Buffy cocked her head, "Really?" He nodded and she pretended to consider it, "Food or sex?" He smiled, "Mm hmm." 

"Well, can dinner wait?" She smiled and he looked at her. Without letting her go he turned off the stove, moved the pasta off the blaze and swept Buffy into his arms. "Done." 

Carrying her into her bedroom he gently set her down. Buffy put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. He moaned and deepened the kiss, gently biting her lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in to duel with hers. He reluctantly pulled away so they could breathe.

Panting they faced each other in the waning sunlight that streamed into her bedroom. Her eyes meeting his she slowly stripped off her clothes, watching his eyes darken in passion. He quickly undressed and Buffy stepped forward, placing the palms of her hands on his smooth chest. Closing her eyes she felt his heart thundering under her hands, and the slight buzzy feel of his immortality.  She moved closer, placing an open mouthed kiss on his collarbone, then kissing down his chest. She used her palms to rub his nipples gently and then teased them with her tongue. 

Methos gritted his teeth and threw his head back, eyes closed as she set his body on fire. Her mouth moved lower and his eyes snapped open and he moaned. He gently took her shoulders and lifted her, then cupped her breasts causing her to moan in return. His head dipped to taste and suckle her breasts and she felt her knees weaken. 

"Adam." She whispered and his head moved up slowly to look into her eyes, "Mmm?" 

"Now?" she asked plaintively and he chuckled. 

"Now." His voice had deepened and she shivered. He swept her up in his arms and laid her on the bed, neither noticing the pig tumbling off the other side. Methos lay down beside her and gently ran his hand up her dewy skin. She captured his hand and placed a hot openmouthed kiss in his palm, making his eyes close in reaction. Sudden he felt himself pulled over on top of her, and he smiled slowly. He gently spread her legs, running his warm hand up to cup her wetness.

Her eyes never left his until he slid one finger inside her, then she closed them, threw her head back and moaned loudly. 

He kissed her and slid two fingers inside and felt her muscles tighten and the rush of her arousal wet his fingers. 

Buffy struggled to keep one thought, "Protection?" she gasped as he straddled her, placing his cock at her entrance, "No need." He pressed into her tightness and she arched, plunging him inside her all at once. 

They both cried out, and Methos control snapped. He thrust into her and she met him thrust for thrust, their strength equal to the other. Buffy pulled him down for another kiss when suddenly she shuddered and cried out his name. He thrust one more time, the pleasure making him shake as he felt her tighten like a velvet fist. With a shout he poured himself into her, unable to control his moans. 

He slid down and rested his head on her chest, listening to her thundering heart beneath his ear. 

Buffy ran her trembling fingertips through his hair, it clung to her fingers like silk.  She could feel their bodies occasionally shudder in the aftermath and smiled. 

He tried to move, feeling he must be too heavy for her but she held him still.

"Stay." She whispered and he moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. 

Buffy's stomach suddenly growled and she started giggling. Methos raised his head and chuckled. "I guess you're hungry for food now?" He asked, an eyebrow arched as she continued to giggle.

Methos sat up and gently pulled her up with him, "Let me finish dinner." He turned to find his pants and Buffy sighed a purely female sigh at the sight of his naked back and ass. He turned his head, hazel eyes laughing at her obvious approval. 

"Sex or food, sex or food." Buffy said, pretending to make a choice. Methos laughed and slowly pulled on his jeans over naked skin and Buffy moaned in desire, "You need to so cut it out or I'll never eat."  He laughed and she escaped into the bathroom while he headed for the kitchen. 

He placed everything in a baking dish and put it in the oven, setting the timer. He grabbed a soft drink for Buffy and his left over beer and joined her in the living room. Sitting beside her on the couch and he handed the drink to her. Looking up she smiled and took it, drinking deeply. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she sighed happily, resting her head against his chest. 

Methos took another drink of his beer and looked at Buffy and smiled. "Sweet?" he asked quietly and she raised her head. "Hmm?" 

"No questions, comments or complaints?" a chuckle in his voice as her head tilted to look at him. 

"In that order?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Questions." She pretended to ponder, "Hmm. Ok, how old are you?"  He grimaced, "Very."

She thought about that for a moment, "More than 247 years old?" He shook his head yes, "Older than." 

"Ok, for the comment portion of our program; you are like 'wow' in bed." He smiled at this and pretended to puff his chest out. "Don't dislocate your shoulder patting yourself on the back." She said dryly. He leaned forward as if to kiss her, then bit her lip. "Ow!" she squealed.

She stood, "Now my only complaint is that my stomach is trying to chew on my backbone." Methos laughed and stood just as the timer dinged, " I'm here to serve." 

They ate dinner curled up on the couch, chatting about the slayers and places Methos had traveled. 

"It's a good thing that you can cook. I can fry a burger and make soup out of a can." She said and Methos winced, "Being a Slayer has it disadvantages I realize, but canned soup?" She giggled at the pain in his voice.

He leaned forward to gently wipe a bit of cream sauce off her face, and moaned as she took his finger in her mouth and gently sucked on it.

"God Buffy, I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you again." 

Buffy smiled, placing her plate on the coffee table, "Works for me!"

  
  



	9. Eva Lennox 6

            **_Eva_**

            The day Willow used the magic in the scythe changes the lives of the chosen ones in a single day.

            17 year old Eva Lennox was being bored out of her mind in history class when suddenly she felt like she was being filled like a cup with strength, knowledge and power. Disoriented she stood suddenly, interrupting Mr. Arnold's lecture on the American Revolution.

            "Ms. Lennox?" he asked, his eyes on her pale face in concern when her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she collapsed, her head hitting her desk on the way down.

            "Eva?" a voice seemed to come from far away and she opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her, eyes worried. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Suddenly Eva saw her father too. She moaned and held her hand to her head, "Ouchie. What happened?" 

            "You fainted in class." Her father said and she suddenly remembered everything in startling clarity. "Oh yeah." She said. Suddenly the doctor came in, asked her a bunch of question, diagnosed it as "We don't know what the hell it is, take her home." And her parents took her home. 

            Somehow, she was different. She was stronger, faster and had startled her mom one day by catching a knife that her mom had dropped and expertly twirling it.

            A month later there was a knock on the door, and Buffy was standing there. Her father looked at the young woman and Buffy explained that she was a personal trainer and she need to talk to Eva's family about her accident. Amazingly enough her father let in her in. 

            The family had listened politely as Buffy explained the Slayer history then they had thrown her out. Her parents had told her to ignore it and she had obeyed. Though Eva had kept the Black Tiger dojo business card just in case.

            The ignoring had come to a screeching halt one night as they had walked home from a football game. 

            Four vampires had jumped out of the dark, two grabbing her father, one her mother and the fourth attacking her. Eva had panicked for a split second, then all of the ancient knowledge rushed in and she quickly snapped a picket off of the wooden fence beside her and staked the first vamp. The one, who held her mother, shoved her to the ground to attack her and Eva staked him as well. Her father was struggling when sudden each vamp exploded into dust and Buffy stood there, a wooden stake in each hand.

            Buffy had quickly gathered up the shell-shocked family and walked them home, bandaging Eva's mother competently. She sat them down in the living room, seriousness on her face. 

            "This is what's going to happen if you ignore this. You can treat this as a gift or as a curse. But the vamps will keep coming after her until they either kill her or turn her. She needs to be trained for her safety, the community's safety and your own as well. Knowledge is power in this situation."

            Eva's parent's eyes were opened now at the narrowly averted tragedy and they agreed.


	10. Riley Jenkins 7

            **_Riley-_**

            Riley Jenkins was fifteen and had been beaten by her father since she was a child. 

            The day the power came to her had changed her life. 

Riley hadn't gotten the table clean enough for him and when he had gotten home from work, the yelling and the beatings started. Again. 

            He punched her in the side of the head with his beefy fist and she crashed to the floor. As she lay there, shaking her head she was suddenly filled to overflowing with strength and resolve. She jumped up and threw a right cross, snapping his head back, breaking his jaw and knocking out a couple of teeth.

She then kicked him in the crotch, breathing heavily. She stood over him and he lay groaning on the floor. She had the power now!

            She limped over to the phone, breath sobbing harshly and called the child services number from memory. Police, ambulance and a social worker arrived and she sat carefully and documented the years of mental and physical abuse she had suffered. The EMT's patched her father up and the police took her cursing father away.  The social worker took her to a foster home. 

            It had been like being in a coffin and still alive. Now she was free. She was at a new school and was happy for the first time in a long time, but puzzled by the new strength and jitteriness that seemed to follow her. One of the boys at school had mentioned a dojo nearby and she had stopped in out of curiosity. One day a blond woman she had seen there walked home from school with her. As they walked Buffy told her about the day the Slayer's were activated and the reason and that Riley was now a Slayer.

            Riley couldn't believe it, she had gone from victim to hero in a week.

            Somehow Buffy had arranged for Riley to attend the dojo everyday to learn. Not only about fighting, but about demons and vampires and why she was so important. That was really what mattered to her, learning to be important to herself. 

            Riley's grades improved and she started making new friends. Buffy also helped Riley face her past and Riley had actually spoken in front of the school about Child Abuse prevention.

            No longer a victim but a fighting survivor. Life was good.


	11. Mary Malcolm 8

            **_Mary-_**

            Mary Malcom was painfully shy and had been since she was a child.

            Her parents, both tall, outgoing people didn't understand this weakness in her character, (their opinion) and pushed her constantly into social situations until she was in 9th grade.

            She may have been shy but she was stubborn as a mule. After she had made a scene at a dinner party that had been thrown for their minister, her parents had her committed to a metal health center.

            The doctors had kept her for exactly one day before calling her parents in and letting them know, in no uncertain terms, that it was 'their' behavior that was destructive and they needed parenting classes.

            After that humiliating experience they had left Mary alone. During her high school years she had blossomed into a beauty and began to attract the guys like bees to honey. She had dated occasionally but her quietness alarmed guys and they didn't stick around to get to know her better. She had graduated second in her class and had immediately moved to the other side of the state, mountains to coast.

            She had a job at the local bookstore, walking the three miles from her apartment each day cheerfully. Her parents were paying for her college in Bellingham, a little relieved that they had their own lives back. Mary wasn't offended, they just weren't cut out to be parents.

            Mary started to make friends at college. People gravitated to her because she was a peaceful person. You could talk to her and she wouldn't judge, and had excellent advice as well. 

            Richie had met her in a history class and thought she was smart with wry, understated wit. She was beautiful , but that was secondary to the person that she was inside.

            On the day that the Slayers were activated she had been sitting at the school fountain, reading the latest Nora Roberts book. It had hit her like an avalanche and she had stood, swaying in the sunlight as it had raced through her body. Richie had see her stand and go pale and raced over to her, "Are you ok?" he asked. Her eyes were wide and dilated in her face and she was shaking. She nodded, then shook her head. Richie eyed her in concern and making a snap decision he walked her to his cycle and drove her to her apartment. He had made tea, 'Mac's remedy for everything from shock to ingrown toenails,' and had sat with her and calmed her down

            The next day it was between classes when there were gunshots and a crying, frantic classmate running through the grass. She was trying to get away from her enraged boyfriend.

            As Mary watched this she heard the screams as people fled the scene and something snapped. Mary stepped into the path of the crazed man, kicked him in the chest, grabbed his fallen gun and snapped it in half, then knocked him unconscious. She had stood over him, her vision red as anger surged through her. 

            Campus security had finally raced up, pulling her back and telling her it was a dumb thing to do, but she had saved the girls life.  She had stayed until the girl was loaded into an ambulance, then she had raced back to her apartment, blowing off classes for the rest of the day. She had sat bundled up in a blanket on her couch shivering in reaction. Richie missed her and asked a classmate where she was and heard the whole terrifying story.

            Richie had visited that night and brought her to the dojo the next day. Mac had taught her to meditate and control the new feelings that coursed through her. She had taken to martial arts like she had been born with some innate ability.

            Then Buffy had come into their lives and had told her about the Slayers. Mary had stubbornly not believed. Monsters were all myth and legend. That was until her first patrol.

            Life changing was the only word for it.


	12. hbx9 rated R

            I don't own Highlander or Buffy

Methos woke slowly, confused by his surroundings. Turning his head he saw Buffy sound asleep, her hair lying golden beside her, and suddenly he remembered everything about last night. In vivid technicolor. He smiled then jumped as he realized it was the phone that had awaken him.

"Hello?" Methos answered, and lay on his side to watch Buffy sleep.

"Adam?" came Richie's incredulous voice and Methos winced. "Just a minute Richie." He murmured quietly and eased off of the bed, out the door and into the living room. "Yes Richie, what is it?"

"Why are you there? Was Buffy hurt?" Richie's anxious voice poured out of the phone in a flood, "Buffy's fine, she's still sleeping." 

Richie pondered this turn of events silently for a moment, "Oookay. Well, she was supposed to be here at ten to talk to the girls about last nights patrol and…"suddenly Buffy nipped the phone out of Methos' hand and said, "Hey Richie. Did Mac say how patrols went? Great. Tell the girls that I won't be in today, but do one hundred pushups, read about Vengeance Demons in chapter fourteen and have a great weekend. No, that is _none _of your business." Buffy laughed, "Richie get a life and quit snooping in mine. Later." She turned the phone off and tossed it on the couch. 

Buffy regarded Methos for a moment, enjoying the sight of his hot nakedness when suddenly she raced for the bathroom. "You snooze, you lose!" and grinned at him wickedly before slamming the door and locking it.

Methos contemplated the flimsy lock on the bathroom door with a smile, then padded into the kitchen, got what he needed and proceeded to pick the lock.

Buffy was washing her hair and occasionally giggled, remembering the look of shock on Methos' aristocratic face. The buzz heralded his arrival in the bathroom. She felt the door to the shower open and close, then a large male body press against her back.

"Why Duncan. Whatever are you doing here?" she giggled.

Methos chuckled, "I'll ask him." He replied and bit her shoulder then helped her rinse her hair before ducking under the warm spray himself. Buffy obligingly squirted shampoo that smelled like flowers into his hand and as he began to wash his hair he felt Buffy bend down.

Suddenly his cock was in her warm wet mouth, causing him to jump, then curse as shampoo got into his eyes. He quickly rinsed his hair and then braced his hands against the side of the shower and groaned. Buffy held him gently in one hand, and ran her tongue around the head of his rapidly swelling cock, humming as he helplessly thrust into her mouth. 

Suddenly at the edge he gently pulled back and lifted Buffy to her feet. He jerked her to him, covering her mouth with a heated kiss. Then he grabbed her thighs and jerked her up, hazel eyes laser focused on her. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders for support and he pinned her against the shower wall, thrusting into her.

Their eyes never left each other as he pounded into her, sensations overwhelming them until they climaxed together. Methos' legs were actually shaky and he let her slide slowly down the wall and they finished showering, hands gently touching each other.

As they dried off Buffy snapped Methos on the butt with her towel, and he chased her as she shrieked through the apartment. As he had her pinned on her floor she grinned up at him, "I don't know about you but I've just discovered that hot shower sex makes me hungry."  She quickly rolled out from under him and dashed into the bedroom to dress. 

He wandered in after her and began to pull on his wrinkled clothing. "I'll take you to breakfast, as your kitchen it in a bit of a tip." He smiled as he remembered why.

Buffy was wearing blue plaid hip huggers and a matching blue shirt. She added a pair of strappy heels and quickly French braided her hair. She turned and looked at Methos and sighed. He would be elegant in a curtain.

Methos looked down at himself in alarm, "What? It's just a bit wrinkled, I'll change first." He protested, then looked up at Buffy as she laughed, "It doesn't matter if its wrinkled, you still look like the cover of GQ." 

"Oh." he said and walked over to admire her, "_You_ are beautiful." and he kissed her gently. 

Methos walked Buffy out to his burgundy Jaguar and Buffy whistled, "Wow, nice ride Adam." He was about to walk around and let her in when she shook her finger at him, "No way. I am perfectly capable of opening a car door." She pulled at the door and it didn't budge, "Only after you unlock it smart ass." She gave him a look as he laughed. 

They had a late brunch on the quaint waterfront, not talking much, just enjoying the beautiful day. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had relaxed this completely. She tilted her face to the sun and closed her eyes for a moment, just to enjoy.

Methos watched as Buffy visibly relaxed and he realized that she probably didn't have a lot of moments like this. He gently took her hand and she opened her eyes and smiled. "I need chocolate." She said, her face very serious. He nodded, keeping his face straight. "Very well my lady, I will search high and low for some chocolate." Her eyes danced with humor as he bowed gallantly. 

They were about to walk into the store when Buffy stiffened, feeling the buzz of an immortal. "Do you feel that?" she asked just as Methos stiffened, "How…?" he asked and she shook her head, eyes scanning. "Later Adam." He nodded and his eyes moved slowly, trying to pinpoint the feeling and hoping against hope that it was Duncan or Richie.

Buffy suddenly dragged Methos down the street and into the local museum. She quickly paid and they walked inside. "Anything?" she asked and he shook his head. "No." 

"You should see their collection of dresses Sweetie!" Buffy said, putting on her dumb blonde act. Methos nodded and smiled at her, "Anything for you, my Peach!" he said and laughed as Buffy pretended to gag.

They wandered aimlessly until Buffy spied early Indian artifacts of the Haida tribe and enthusiastically dragged Methos with her. "Willow would love this." She exclaimed.

Methos put his hands in his pockets and noticed that they had this part of the gallery to themselves. He looked back at Buffy and stepped forward to stop her as she walked up to a Haida heraldic totem pole and gently touched it.

Suddenly there was a flash and a Haida Shaman stood before them. 

"Slayer." He spoke, his voice deep.

Buffy stepped back, "Ok. Not a little weirdness." 

The Shaman stepped to her and took her hands, "Protect my daughter." 

"Um ok. I don't know her do I?" She asked hesitantly.

"Protect my daughter." He said more emphatically and Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Oohh." Buffy nodded, "New Slayer".

The Shaman turned to Methos, "Protect the Slayer, Ancient one." Methos nodded, "I will." 

The lights flashed and the Shaman disappeared. Buffy's head swiveled but there was no one around. "Enough weirdness. We'll need to check the security tapes. Normally apparitions don't appear on video but we can't be too careful." Buffy said and Methos nodded, "I'll call Duncan, we'll take care of it." he replied quietly and she nodded as they left the museum. 

Methos pulled up in front of Buffy's apartment. She got out and came around to his side of the car for a passionate kiss. She waved and walked upstairs to her apartment. 

Dropping her coat on the couch she picked up her phone and dialed Giles, "Giles, call me." Was the message she left for him, then she called Richie. 

"Richie, I need two favors. Oh I know you're studying for exams but I need a ride.." suddenly Buffy felt the buzz of an immortal and was hit from behind, knocking her unconscious. 

"Buffy?" came Richie's voice from the phone, and all he heard was, "Good Bye forever." Then the dial tone.

  
 


	13. hbx 10 Kidnapped

            Duncan and Methos were riding back in Duncan's jeep from their little field trip. They had dressed up as video security technicians to get into the museum to check the tapes but found that Buffy was right and the Shaman didn't show up. As they pulled up to Buffy's apartment they saw an anxious Richie and the girls by his cycle. He raced for the jeep and hardly waited until they stopped, "Buffy's been kidnapped. I've been trying to call you both for an hour!" Both men groaned, realizing they had turned off their cell phones.

Methos and Duncan jumped out of the jeep and ran up to Buffy's apartment, stopping in shock. The apartment was trashed, ripped cushions and blood on the walls. 

"Buffy." Methos whispered and Duncan placed a hand on his friends' shoulder. Richie and the girls stood in a frightened huddle in the hallway. Methos turned to Duncan, anguish on his face. Richie winced and walked in, "Come here." He said simply and Methos and Duncan followed him into her bedroom. On the wall, in blood, were the words, "She is mine Methos." 

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and called LA. 

"Good evening. I need to speak to Willow Rosenberg. This is Duncan McLeod." 

Willow came to the phone and picked it up, "Hello Duncan."

"Willow, we need you to fly up here. Buffy's been kidnapped." Duncan said quietly and Willow dropped the phone. She stood over it in shock before picking it up, "Duncan? I'll be there as soon as possible." 

Willow turned her eyes to Angel, "Buffy's been kidnapped." 

It was already dark when Buffy woke up. She was tied to a table in what looked like a warehouse. Carefully she looked around, checking out her surroundings when her eyes met the eyes of another girl. Long black hair, panicked brown eyes and bound and gagged. "Hm, yay for me and Columbo." She had realized it was the Haida girl. 

She jerked experimentally at her restraints and sneered. Bad guys always bought cheap stuff. Feeling the buzz of the immortal and hearing stomping footsteps, Buffy immediately pretended that she was still out, keeping her eyes open just a slit. The man was tall and skinny, with greasy blond hair tied in a stringy ponytail. He stomped past, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and stomped back out. 

Buffy thought about the immortal buzz question. The bad guy seemed to have less of a buzz than either Duncan or Methos. She shook her head, a problem for another time. 

Duncan had sent Richie and the girls on patrol. He rationalized it by saying that the vamps were less dangerous than a psycho immortal. It was almost midnight when Willow pulled up to the dojo. Duncan and Methos went out to meet her, but were surprised when a man stepped out of the driver's seat. 

Willow smiled as she got out of the passenger's side, "Hi, I'm Willow." Duncan came forward and shook the pretty red heads hand, "Hello, I'm Duncan McLeod. This is Adam Pierson." She shook his hand as well and turned to the man standing silently beside her, "This is Angel." Methos stiffened and Duncan gave him a warning glance. The men shook hands quickly and Angel scowled. He could smell Buffy all over this man and he was not happy. 

Willow sensed the tension and shook her head, "Let's go inside so I can set out the things I need to do the locator spell." 

Buffy popped her restraints and rubbed her wrists as she sat up. She looked around while she undid her feet, looking for a weapon. Shrugging, she took a wooden chair and placed it close where she could get at it. She then bent over the girl and started to untie her, when she realized the entire room smelled like dead things. Really dead things. Ick. Shaking her head she untied the girl and warned her to be quiet with a finger to her lips. The girl was so shaky that Buffy had to help her stand. Looking around Buffy spotted a tall cabinet and she walked over to it, pulling it out slightly and she hid the girl behind it. Patting her pockets absently for any kind of weapon she suddenly she realized she still had her cell phone. It was small and tucked into her pants pocket; the bad guy obviously had missed it. She opened it but it remained dark. 'Oh, it's turned off.' She shook her head at herself, 'Well duh,' she dialed Methos.

Methos' phone rang and he jumped then answered it. "Buffy?" 

"Adam, hi. I've been kidnapped. We're somewhere in the warehouse district and I think there are dead bodies up here too. Hurry." And the phone went dead. 

"Damn it. She's in the warehouse district." They all piled into the car and drove quickly to the waterfront. Willow stepped out of the car and closed her eyes, holding up her hands, and whispered the spell. She was suddenly holding a glowing ball and smiled. "Find Buffy." The ball rose and floated off, the men in pursuit. They followed it to a section right on the water when both Methos and Duncan stiffened. They could feel the immortal. Angel's head snapped up, like a wolf scenting its mate, "Buffy!"  The three men ran for a warehouse and in unison broke down the wooden doors.

Buffy could feel Methos close by and grinned fiercely. Suddenly she heard booted feet running up the staircase and she reached over and broke the chair, keeping a sharp part as a weapon. Standing braced she smiled at the man as he burst into the room, staring in shock.

"Oh, what's the matter? Did we lose the little blond?" She asked sarcastically. The man roared and leaped for her but she smoothly moved out of the way. He slowly drew his sword and grinned, "I'm gonna cut you missy and leave the pieces for Methos to find!" 

Buffy grinned, showing her teeth, "You're welcome to try ugly boy." Suddenly the sound of the door crashing downstairs made him whip around, and Methos roared, "Buffy?!" 

"Up here Adam!" She screamed. Suddenly the immortal bad guy backhanded her across the face, throwing her against the wall. Methos and Duncan ran in and the battle began immediately, swords clashing. Angel quickly ducked around and went to Buffy's side.

"Buffy?" He gently slapped her face and she moaned and opened her eyes. "Angel? What are you doing here?" she asked and sat up woozily. Suddenly she saw the battle in front of her and grasped Angel's arm and pulled him to her, "Get the girl from behind the cabinet. She's a slayer." She whispered and he nodded. He moved with supernatural speed and extracted the girl, slung her over his shoulder, then using his elbow he broke the window and jumped. Buffy shook her head, 'showoff' she thought affectionately, then turned to the battle. 

The bad immortal was breathing heavily and Methos waved Duncan back, "He's mine. Take Buffy and go." Buffy shook her head, "Oh, I don't think so." Methos shook his head, eyes never leaving the other immortal, circling, looking for an opening. "Please Sweet." He said and the bad immortal laughed, "I'll kill you Methos and everyone you care about. Don't even doubt it." he slashed forward and Methos suddenly had a cut on his cheek, dripping blood. 

Duncan looked at Buffy who nodded. He thought she would follow him out but as he walked downstairs her realized that she wasn't behind him. Cursing quietly he turned back around and bounded back up the stairs to get her.

Methos looked cool and elegant as he thrust and parried, bloodying the other immortal. "Haven't we met?" Methos voice was chill and very British and the bad immortal laughed wildly. "You killed me teacher. It's been 300 years and I swore I'd pay." And he lunged and caught Methos in the side, the sword sliding into the skin, causing Methos to gasp in pain. He started to gloat when Methos pulled back, spun, sword raised horizontally and neatly sliced off the other immortals head. Duncan entered the doorway in time to see the immortals head bounce to the floor and winced. Knowing what would happen next Duncan raced downstairs before he remembered Buffy and cursed again, 'Damn'. 

Methos saw Buffy and started to say something when the quickening started. The quickening flashed to Buffy and lifted her up. Buffy cried out as it entered her body, then it dropped her and swept violently to Methos. It raced through every synapse, every cell of his body causing him to roar in pain and triumph. The overload of power blew out all of the windows, causing the people below to cover their heads from the falling glass and debris.

When it was finished Methos was on his knees panting and Buffy was lying on her side on the floor, silent. He groaned and crawled over to her and breathed a sigh of relief when she suddenly gasped and opened her eyes.

"Hello Sweet." He croaked and Buffy sat up with a wince of pain and smiled, "Why do the quickenings keep doing that to me?" She bitched and smiled when he threw his arms around her, shaking in relief. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "Let's go home."

He winced and slowly staggered upright and Buffy tucked herself under his arm to support him and they limped downstairs. "Buffy, about your apartment.." he began and she moaned, "You've _got_ to be kidding me?" 

Her eyes met Willow's and she smiled as they came out of the warehouse. Angel frowned as he saw how close Buffy and this Adam were and Willow sighed. Only Buffy could have this complicated a lovelife and not even live in LA anymore.

As they limped out of the warehouse Mac was just closing his phone, Willow standing beside him. Angel was standing by what looked like a rental car that had its door open.

Buffy slipped from under Methos' arm and went over to hug Willow. "Thanks for being here." She held back a sob and realized how much she missed her friends. 

"Hey, it's ok. Angel and I would do anything for you, you know that." She patted Buffy's back despite feeling her stiffen at the mention of Angel's name. Buffy straightened her shoulders and prepared herself, then turned to Angel when she saw the Haida girl sitting in the car, the door open. 'Ignore him and maybe he'll go away. Yeah, like that would work.'

Buffy walked over and knelt in front of her, "Hi. Your Shaman sent me to find you." She said simply and the girl nodded, "I'm to be a Slayer."

Buffy smiled wearily, "You already are."

"What is your name?" she then asked and the girl smiled, "Teá Fishkiller." Buffy held out her hand, "Buffy Summers." 

Angel walked over, hands in his pockets and smiled. Teá looked at him then at Buffy, "He's a nightwalker." Tea said in astonishment.

 Buffy laughed, "I know, but he has a soul and fights on our side." Teá looked at him with something unfathomable, "You are the one in the prophecies of my people. You have a son." Angel nodded in stunned amazement, "How did…" But the girl interrupted, "I was chosen." She said simply. Buffy raised her eyebrows at Angel.

Duncan walked over and smiled at Buffy. She got up and he hugged her tightly. "Mac, I need a place to stay." She said, her voice muffled by his chest and he laughed, "I'll buy ye a house." 

"Get your hands off my woman you damned Scotsman," came Methos' voice. Buffy looked around Mac and smiled, "Hey you. Mac said he'd buy me a house. Does that make me a kept woman?" Duncan laughed, kissing her on the cheek before releasing her. He watched as Methos wrapped his arm around her and faced Angel, his body language declaring to the other man that he was the winner.

Willow coughed, "We need to get back. Daylight is in 4 hours and if we push we can make it home." She said and Buffy nodded, "Angel?" She motioned with her head and they walked a little ways off together, making Methos feel uneasy. He could see their body language that bespoke of a long relationship.

"How's the baking?" Angel asked and Buffy laughed. She then looked into the eyes that had meant so much to her, "I really like him Angel." She said softly and he nodded, "He really likes you." Buffy pretended to jump in surprise, "Really, well _that's_ a relief." 

 Angel laughed ruefully. "I'll tell you the same thing I said last time, I'm not getting any older." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, walked to the car, and after the girls hugged, he and Willow drove away. 

A pickup truck pulled up and an older Haida man and woman leapt out and ran to Teá. She cried and they cried with her. Buffy limped over and Teá introduced her parents, and Buffy gave them a quick rundown on the Slayer and found they were familiar with its responsibilities. They agreed to let Teá to come to the dojo 3 days a week and slay 3 night a week. Buffy nodded and they bundled their daughter into the truck and drove away. It was always nice to have supportive parents.

Methos watched with pride as she limped over to him, "Let's get a hotel." He said and she nodded wearily. 

She turned to Duncan, "Mac, call the police yet?" Duncan nodded and grimaced, there were several dead bodies in the warehouse. "Aye, and I'll check on Richie and the girrls and let them know." 


	14. hbx 10 Tea

            **Teá-**

            Teá was ten years old when the Shaman announced that he had a vision.  He then sat the entire family down for a meeting. Her parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and brothers sat in the ancient cedar longhouse. The longhouse was hidden from the rest of the world in old growth forests owned by the tribe.

            He took Teá's hand and brought her to the center of the circle and placed both hands on her shoulders. She looked into his wise face, seamed with the lines of age and sun, and fell into his black eyes.

            There was a rush of sound and light, then she was facing the Raven. He was a symbol of change for the Haida people. The Raven walked over to her and sat on the ground. It drew a picture of a man. It was very life like, almost like a portrait. The man was tall and had passed through time. Then he drew a baby who had grown to manhood without a father. The Raven used a wing and wiped the drawing away then it drew a small woman with unimaginable power.

            'This woman will make you a slayer. You will follow her to your destiny.'

            Then the Whale, the symbol of her tribe came to her.

            'Remember who you are. Your people are of the sea, protect them. Your people are of the sand, protect them. Your people are of the mountains, forests and trees, protect them.'

            Then Teá jerked awake and saw she was still standing in front of her Shaman. He smiled and faced her to the family.

            "Teá had been chosen to be a Slayer. Her life path has been chosen. She will protect our people, not just the Haida, but the Navajo, the Paiute, the Tlingit, the Cherokee, the Osage. All of the Great Spirit's people. Support her and cherish her.

            Everyone clapped and the family hugged Teá. As she grew various elders of her scattered tribe taught her. She spent one summer in Montana learning to live in the mountains. Another summer was spent in the desert outside of Phoenix, AZ, learning to call the spirits.

            Her last summer had been spent on the outskirts of Cleveland, Ohio's hellmouth. She had watched and learned about the vampires and demons and what to expect.

            On this day she was working with horses on her Uncle's ranch. She was standing in the middle of a ring filled with wild horses from the BLM when the power hit. She cried out her hands raised to the sky. The horses all stood still as she stood trembling, the power filling the cracks in her soul, fulfilling her destiny.

            He uncle turned and saw her, mouth open in shock. She was reaching for the sky, the power enveloping her as obvious as the nose on his own face. Suddenly she dropped to her knees and her uncle vaulted the fence, pushing through the suddenly calm horses. When he reached his niece she looked up into his face and smiled.

            "Uncle, I've been called." She whispered, her voice cracking. He just nodded and scooped her up carrying her into the house, shouting for his wife. Teá was bundled into blankets and fed strong tea with honey. The Shaman was called and when he walked in and looked into Teá's eyes and knew it was true.

            Taking her cold trembling hand in his he smiled his wise smile, "So, it is time. A terrible man who has lived through time will take you for evil. The Slayer will find you and bring you into the light. Be not afraid."

            Her eyes were huge in her face and she nodded.

            She had been kidnapped soon after by the bad man. He had murdered other woman, their decaying bodies still in the warehouse that he had brought her to. She had been frightened but tried to remain positive. The Raven had told her what would happen, she would have to be patient. 

            She had watched wide eyed as an unconscious Buffy had been brought in and tied to the table. Then Buffy had awoken and freed her, then the man who lived through time rescued her, Angel. Her destiny awaited her.

            She had gained a new family as well. The Slayers were her sisters, Duncan McLeod and Richie Ryan like brothers and Angel was the protector. It was worth the price. 


	15. hbx 11 rated R

            Methos checked them into a local bed and breakfast. Buffy dragged off her ruined blazer and dropped it on the floor. She kicked off her boots and flopped onto the king sized canopy bed with a sigh.

            "I think I could sleep for a week." She said and closed her eyes. Methos wearily pulled off his trashed shirt and dropped it onto Buffy's blazer and sank onto the bed beside her. He leaned back and lay on his side, gently playing with her soft hair.

            "So, do you know why the quickenings like to pick me up and drop me and why I can recognize your buzz from any other immortal and why the hell I can even feel the buzz in the first place, and who is Methos?" she finished and opened her eyes to look into Methos' widened eyes. 

            "Well, that was…long." He replied and she pushed him off of the bed.

            "Hey." He protested, after landing on the thick Persian carpet. Buffy leaned over the side of the bed, "Big baby." She smiled at him, he looked like a male model, sexy chest bare against the bright colors of the rug. 

            "Why what?" he asked in innocence and Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes, "Denial. I hear it's a river in Egypt." This was said with disgust and Methos laughed heartily, "I lived there for awhile, dirty river filled with alligators." He said.

            Buffy pouted and he smiled softly and sat up, cupping her face in his hand. "Buffy, my real name is Methos, I'm over 5000 years old and I've never seen the quickening do what it does to you. I can only surmise that it has to do with your being the Slayer." 

            Buffy never even blinked. "So that's why the Shaman called you _that_ at the museum." She seemed to think for a moment before a mischievous grin crossed her face, "Can I call you my 'old man'?" 

            "No." he said shortly and Buffy leaned forward and kissed him. "Didn't I hear they had a large garden tub in the bathroom?" she asked and watched his eyes heat up. "We should try it out." All seriousness in his voice and Buffy grinned, "What are you waiting for old man?" and she jumped up off the bed with a squeal as Methos chased her into the bathroom. 

            Later Methos was lying against the back of the tub with Buffy tucked in front of him, leaning against his chest. The warm water lapped around them and smelled citrusy. Methos had insisted on something that wouldn't make him feel like a sissy and Buffy had teased him unmercifully.

            Buffy's eyes were closed and she was totally relaxed. As she lay there against Methos she felt his cock start to harden against her back and wiggled gently, causing him to take a deep breath. Buffy smiled and moved away and turned to face him, kneeling between his legs. He arched an eyebrow and then closed his eyes and moaned as she settled over him, impaling herself on him and they both groaned. She leaned closer, her mouth hovering over his when he suddenly gripped her hips and began thrusting. She placed her hands on his shoulders and met his thrusts with her own wild movements. Over and over he thrust, watching the bubbles drift over her chest as the water sloshed from their enthusiastic lovemaking. Her eyes were closed and she suddenly arched her back and cried out. He could feel her squeeze him and thrust one last time with a grunt and flooded her with himself. 

            Buffy moaned and sank into the water, sitting on his lap, her forehead resting on his collarbone. He took his hand and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, "You are becoming truly important to me Buffy Summers." His cultured British voice was low and caused her heart to flutter in reaction.

            "Same goes." She said and kissed him passionately, all tongue and teeth. He cupped her face with both hands and deepened the kiss until they leaned back gasping, both hot for each other. Staring at each other in shock they sat there until a knock at the door made Buffy jump. 

            "Damn." Buffy said and carefully got out of the tub, her skin pink from the hot water and sex. She ran a comb through her hair, grabbed her robe, and belted it quickly then walked to the door. 

            Opening the door the lady who owned the house gave Buffy a package and a smile. Buffy frowned at the package before realizing it was for Adam Pierson from an architectural firm in London.

            He walked through the door nude and glanced at he package, "What is it?" She silently handed it to him. He sighed in annoyance and ripped it open, then cursed. "I thought I hired a competent architect but it seems the buffoon cannot make a decision without me holding his hand." He threw the package on the table then grabbed his cell phone.

            "Frederick Bayard please. It's Adam Pierson." He stood there tapping his foot and looking incredibly pissed and incredibly sexy. Buffy walked to the window to get herself under control, 'she wasn't a damn rabbit for crying out loud'. She turned as he spoke again.

            "Bayard, what seems to be the problem now? Yes, I want the stone to match on the outside. The stone came from a quarry in Wales, and I know for a fact that it's still in operation. It's in Llanwy, check the internet, I'm sure they have a site. Yes, I will fly there as soon as I can." He suddenly gulped as Buffy decided that self control wasn't an issue and dropped her robe, standing naked in front of him. 

            "I'll call you back." He turned off the phone and carefully laid it on the nightstand. 

            "Teach me something new." She asked and he immediately became aroused and nodded helplessly. "Anything." He promised and she smiled. 


	16. hbx 12 Eva

            **_Eva-_**

            Eva was having a bad everything day. Her hair wouldn't behave, she broke a nail, lost her calculus homework and Matt picked the same day to break up with her.

            Logically she knew that him being mad that she had broke their date was stupid. Buffy had been kidnapped and Richie and the other girls and her had to patrol. Unfortunately she couldn't tell Matt that. 

            She grumbled through the rest of the day and her friends kept their distance. When she walked out of the school her day totally changed. There was Richie on his red and gold Suzuki Katana, waiting for her.

            "Hey Eva, let's get a groove on. You have a test to take!" He hollered, and she smiled and raced down the stairs. He gallantly took her bookbag and made her laugh when he pretended to drop it because it was sooo heavy. 

            "What are you carrying in here, rocks?" he complained and she giggled as she pulled on the helmet. He held the backpack in front of himself, looked at Eva who nodded and took off with a roar out of the school parking lot. 

Her friends watched in amazement from the school steps. Rachel turned to Lacy, "Who was that?" she asked, a little jealously. Lacy shook her head, "I think he's someone she met at the karate school that Mr. McLeod runs." She replied, referring to the occasional substitute teacher they had come in for history. Neither of them had noticed Matt standing there. He was feeling hurt and jealous and decided to do something about it.

That night Duncan picked up Eva and Buffy and drove them to the cemetery. The girls got out and Duncan went to park, staying with the car in case they needed backup. 

Buffy stopped in the middle of the street with her hands on her hips and glared at Eva.

"Well?" she said tartly and Eva looked at her, "Well what?" 

"What has you so distracted that you didn't notice our little tag along?" Buffy replied, and watched Eva stare in shock. 

Eva spun around and saw Matt slink quickly behind a car.

"Matt?" She yelled and he sheepishly crawled out and walked to her. Buffy diplomatically moved off to give them privacy. Matt stood in front of his ex girlfriend and stared as she shook her finger in his face.

"You have no right to stalk me! I wasn't cheating, I was training. Richie is a friend, and in college and my parents won't let me date college guys and he's like an older brother and that's just 'yuck'." She looked over his shoulder and saw a vamp behind him.

"You!" she pointed at the vamp who jumped. "Yeah you, go away. This idiot broke up with me, he's too stupid to be a vampire." She said and the vamp walked around Matt, gave him a disgusted look and disappeared into the dark.

"_Go Home Matt_." Eva turned and stomped towards Buffy. Duncan stepped out of his car, watching the show in some amusement, including her yelling at the vamp. Matt jumped as he recognized the substitute teacher, Mr. McLeod.

"Mr. McLeod, what are you doing here?" Matt asked and Duncan smiled, "Eva wants you to get home safe." He replied. Matt nodded and followed him to the car, "I don't understand." He complained. 

Duncan nodded wisely, "Aye lad and you never will."

Buffy and Eva staked vampire after vampire, including the one Eva had yelled at earlier. Eva was panting at one point, and even Buffy shook her head, "Is it just me or are there more vamps than usual, and not all of them are locals?" she asked and Eva nodded. "The last one I staked looked Chinese."

Eva was suddenly grabbed by the arm by a large vamp and she cried out. The pain in her shoulder was so huge she passed out, dangling from the vamps hand as he leered at Buffy. "Go home Slayer." He spat, with an accent that Buffy couldn't identify. She looked at him puzzled, "What are you? Russian?" 

He started to drag Eva away when Buffy leaped, spun kicked the vamp who dropped Eva, and then staked him. Buffy brushed off her hands then went to kneel on the ground by Eva. 

Eva fought the pain to open her eyes, but made the mistake of moving her shoulder and passed out again.

Buffy winced, and then reached into her pocket for her cell to call Duncan.

"Hello?" came Methos voice and Buffy sighed, she had dialed the wrong number. "Adam, Eva's hurt. We're at the north gate, can you come?" 

"Five minutes." 

Buffy smiled in relief, then settled down to wait. Minutes later she heard the familiar roar of the Jag and felt Methos' buzz as he hurried through the gates. 

Methos sighed in relief as he saw Buffy kneeling beside Eva. "My hero." She said as he knelt beside her to check Eva out thoroughly. He sat back after a moment and Buffy nodded, "Dislocated shoulder?" 

"Yes. Help me hold her." Buffy steadied her and he popped the shoulder back in. Buffy winced, it had happened to herself more than once but she still hated the sound.

He lifted Eva into his arms and they walked back to the Jag. Eva came to on the drive home, and Buffy reassured her. They carried her into her house where her worried mother about passed out. Buffy reassured Eva's mother, "As a slayer Eva will be healed by tomorrow, it is one of our perks for getting swatted around occasionally. Just let her rest." 

Eva lay in bed and waited as her parents came up.

"Are you really alright?" her mother asked tremulously and Eva nodded, "I am, really. I can already move the shoulder and it doesn't hurt as much anymore." 

"It's too dangerous." Her father began but Eva stopped him. "Mom, Dad, this is important. I'll get better, this is the first time I've been hurt and I've been slayer for almost 2 months." She pleaded and her mother nodded, then her father.

"We are proud of you dear." Her mother said and her parents tucked her daughter in bed and turned off the lights.


	17. hbx 13

They left and Methos drove them back to the B and B. He pulled into the parking lot and looked at Buffy who was sound asleep. He picked her up and carried her to their room, smiling as she grumbled. 

He undressed her and tucked her into bed, then he undressed too and crawled in with her. 

The feelings that he had for Buffy were increasingly strong. He had promised himself after Alexa's death that it wouldn't happen again. It had tore him apart to lose Alexa and bury her overseas. Buffy was ….different. She was everything that he looked for in a woman, and he was scared to death. At that moment she turned and curled into him, her hair partially covering her face. He gently brushed it back and kissed her, then slid into sleep with her.

The insistent ring of the phone woke Buffy. Methos too, for he rolled over with a grunt and picked it up, "Yes." He came awake more as he heard a cultured British voice, "I'm sorry. I was told that Buffy Summers was staying in this room?" 

"She is, just a moment." Methos gently kissed Buffy who opened one eye, "It had better be good news." She whined sleepily and took the phone, closing her eyes again.

"Hello?" 

"Buffy?" came Giles voice and Buffy smiled. "Hi, what's up?" she asked and Methos rolled in curiosity over at the happiness in her voice.

"Who _was_ that Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Giles, I patrolled last night and I'm pretty tired." She said evasively and Giles sighed, accepting that her life was private. "Sorry dear. Something has come up and the group of us are coming up there on Friday evening."

"Including Angel?" Buffy asked softly, and Giles winced, "Yes." 

"The insurance is getting my apartment fixed still, where will you stay?" She asked.

"Angel has booked the lot of us at a couple of local B&B's, don't worry about us." 

"I can't wait to see you guys. You can meet the Slayers, including our new one. Give Dawnie a kiss for me" 

"I will, see you on Friday, Buffy." Giles hung up and looked at Willow, "I don't think she was terribly excited." And Willow snorted, "Angel?" 

"Angel."

Buffy handed the phone to Methos and he hung it up, looking at her blank face.

"What's the matter Sweet?" he asked and Buffy rolled over, frustrated. "How long will it feel like Angel is such a big part of my life? I feel like I walk on eggshells around him. I told him about you and he was hurt, but it didn't hurt me to hurt him. Gaah! I don't even know what I'm trying to say!" Buffy grabbed her hair and yanked and Methos smothered a laugh. "_And_ I forgot to ask why Giles and the gang are coming here." She threw herself back on the bed with a moan of disgust. 

"Love isn't supposed to be easy. It just is." He said and Buffy looked at him and snorted inelegantly, "What a load of crap. Love is painful and you never know when it's going to blow up in your face or you're going to have to stick a sword in the man you love to save the world." 

He raised an eyebrow at her outburst, "See?" 

"Oh shut up." She rolled over and sighed, "Does knowing Angel will be here bother you?" she whispered.

Methos sat up and gathered Buffy into his arms, lying back down.  "He will always mean something to you Buffy. Even if you don't know it you have already made a choice. You could be there with him but you're not." He hugged her and said quietly, "I'm glad you are here with me." 

Buffy nodded, and slowly slid into sleep, Methos' warmth and heartbeat soothing her. 

"Angel is the past. I hope I am the future." He said quietly to the dark.

Methos was eating breakfast with Buffy when he looked up, "I need to fly to London later today."

Buffy swallowed her bacon and took a drink of orange juice. "OK."

"You're not upset?" he asked incredulously. 

"Um no. Why, do you have a crazy wife in your attic that you didn't mention?" 

"No!" 

"So, no problem. Though I'll miss you like crazy." 

Methos face softened, and he took Buffy's hand, "I will miss you even more." He said simply. "Plus, I'll be home Friday." 

"I'm glad, I want you to meet Dawnie and Xander and Giles." 

They finished up their breakfast and Buffy stood, stretching up to the ceiling. Her curvy body whetted his appetite for more than food.

"So, you wanna fool around until you have to leave?" she asked and he smiled wickedly, "Let's."


	18. hbx 13 deux Riley

            **_Riley-_**

            Riley was reviewing her homework, and the chapter on vengeance demons that Buffy assigned. She thought Anya sounded cool and wanted to learn more about her.

            Tonight was her patrol night with Buffy. She had called the four girls in to lecture them earlier on distractions on slaying.

            "One of these nights Mac and I are going to let you patrol by yourself. You need to remember that while patrolling, vamps and or demons are you're only thought." Buffy stated emphatically.

            "Now the good news. Slaying is a really great stress reliever. It works out all of that aggression and it can be fun!"

            Buffy smiled and the girls laughed. 

            Mr. Pierson was working back-up for the first time tonight. Riley stopped writing and smiled, watching the Buffy and Mr. Pierson together was like watching sparks fly. When the girls got together they gossiped about it and agreed that the shadow that had been in Buffy's eyes was gone, and that made them happy for her.

            Later he dropped them off at the cemetery gates with a smile and his Jag roared off.

            "Man, I really want a car like that." Riley sighed.

            Buffy smiled and then went still, "Here we go, vamps ahead." She whispered and indicated that they should split up. Riley nodded and they moved in different directions. 

            Teá had brought her own experiences to the group and had taught the girls to move silently, having been taught by her father. The girls had learned well, it supplemented their innate ability and they used it to scare Richie on a regular basis.

            She heard a stick crack and whirled to face her first vampire by herself. Her body seemed to act on instinct and she planted a roundhouse kick in the vamps chest, throwing him across the clearing. He jumped up and raced toward her with a snarl and when he came closer she staked him.

            "Yes!! Woo hoo!" Riley jumped up, shooting her fist in the air, then settled down sheepishly as Buffy raced to her.

            "What?" 

            "I staked my first vamp alone!" Riley smiled ear to ear and Buffy laughed. 

            "That's the spirit." 

            Riley and Buffy compared notes in the Jag. They both noticed more out of country vamps then locals and Buffy was beginning to get suspicious. 

            Riley walked up the sidewalk after they dropped her off and she waved. "What a great night." she sighed and went into the house.

            Methos glanced at Buffy as she pulled out her cell phone. "Angel? It's Buffy. I'm doing good. Listen, who is the head vamp in either Seattle or Vancouver? Lavoie? Is that Canadian? Ohh, is that why you all are heading up here, vamp smuggling? What? Ewww, I so didn't need to know that. Yeah, see you Friday night." Buffy closed her phone thoughtfully and looked at Methos.

            "Dawn has a Chinese class mate whose sister died after being smuggled into Seattle. Apparently vamps are being smuggled from Hong Kong with unwitting Chinese who were snacks. The police have found a container at the abandoned shipyard with bodies but no ideas." She said quietly.

            Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel he grunted, "Didn't you mention that there were a lot of new vamps in the area? Eva had mentioned a Chinese vamp, didn't she?" He asked.

            Buffy's eyes lit up, "I'm glad you're here. You have the smarts we need in this operation."

            "I'm here to serve." He grinned.


	19. hbx 14

            Buffy filled her time productively while Methos was away. 

            The girls attended school during the day, then came to the dojo for Mac's study group afterwards. Richie would come to harass Mac and help "the girrrls" with homework.

            They then would pull out books on vampires, portents and omens or something on demons and study some more. After that the time was set aside for sparring or weapons fighting. The girls became more proficient at using staff weapons and swords and Mac was filled with pride.

            In the evenings they would eat together and the girls would say how glad that school was almost out. They would harass Richie about his girlfriend and he would tease them about the boys at school or their latest test scores. It was like a big rowdy family and everyone was happy.

            As a reward for their progress and good grades Mac and Buffy took patrols on Thursday night. 

            Duncan walked quietly beside Buffy as they entered the graveyard.

            "Did you hear from Adam?" he asked casually and Buffy nodded, "He called from London, he should be back tomorrow afternoon." Buffy glanced around then held up her hand for them to stop. She listened then ran past Duncan, did an impressive aerial flip and landed on a vamp. She smiled, "Hi!" and staked it.

            "How do ye do that?" He asked for perhaps the hundredth time and Buffy threw an arm around him for a quick hug. "Training, and cheerleading. An unbeatable combo." 

            Then they were attacked in earnest. Duncan used his sword to deadly effect and Buffy staked quite a few vamps until the remaining ones wised up and ran. 

            Hands on her hips Buffy gave a disgusted snort, "I really don't know what today's vampires are coming to." And suddenly she clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

            "What is it?" Mac asked, looking for a new danger.

            "Aack! I just channeled my Mom!" 

            "What?" he asked, not understanding.

            "I said something that sounded exactly like my Mother."

            "Oh, _now_ I understand. Dinna worry, it gets worse." He chuckled at her dramatic groan.

            "Couldn't you just lie like a good friend?"


	20. hbx 14 deux R rated

            Methos was travel weary and had missed Buffy almost more than he could stand. When he finally arrived at the B&B he had dumped his things in the room and went to look for Buffy. Mrs. Neely told him that Buffy was in the backyard. 

            It was early summer and school was almost out. Everything in the garden was lush and green. Peonies, larkspur and roses showed off in explosions of color and the smell was intoxicating. There, in a patch of sunlight, Buffy was asleep on her stomach, on a towel. 

            Methos stared hungrily then came forward and knelt in the grass beside her. Her ocean green bikini was untied at the neck and back so she could have a tan without lines. He smoothed his hand gently down the curve of her back and was rewarded by a sleepy hum.

            Buffy woke slowly to Methos mouth on her back, moving up with kisses and nibbles, his buzz a welcome feeling in her head.

            "You're back." 

            "Mmm." He hummed against her back, causing her to wriggle. "Tie my top up and I'll give you a hug." She asked and he tied her bikini top back up, "Oh darn. I was hoping for the topless look." He joked as she turned and wrapped him in a hug.

            Mrs. Neely sighed as she watched from the kitchen window. They were such a handsome couple. She walked back over and sat down, thinking about her husband of 57 years she had lost last year. "Oh Chet, days like this I miss you." She murmured and sipped her tea.

            "I missed you." Methos said, unconsciously echoing Mrs. Neely and cupped Buffy's face. 

            "Then show me how much." Buffy whispered. His mouth met hers and the kiss was fiery. He drank her in, feeling like his emotions were drowning in that one kiss.

            He pulled back and took her hand, linking their fingers and they walked up to their room. When he shut the door he stopped to admire the bikini and what was in it. "That is a lovely color." 

            "It reminded me of your eyes." She said and untied the top, letting it fall to the floor.

            "That is even lovelier." His eyes were hot with desire and Buffy gave him a look. "Let's see who missed the other the most." She challenged. She watched as he shucked his clothes with lightening speed and strode over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him for an open mouthed kiss, before dragging her down to the carpet and removing her bikini bottoms, replacing the fabric with his hot mouth. 

            Buffy's mind was reeling, feeling his tongue licking her most intimate area, feeling and sensations exploding lights behind her eyes. 

            "Methos.." she moaned and he gave a final nuzzle then made his way up her body, then plunged into her, causing her to gasp. Their fingers linked and they held on as they loved each hard and thoroughly before they climaxed. 

            He sighed and she trembled from the aftermath of their passion. He looked at her, suddenly struck by the realization that London wasn't important anymore, in fact all he needed was right here in his arms. He panicked, after Alexa he wasn't ready for the rollercoaster of emotions sweeping through him at the moment.

            "Welcome back." She smiled up at him and he suddenly looked unhappy.

            "Not welcome home?" he asked. His emotions were in a swirl of confusion and anxiety. 

            Buffy frowned up at him, as he rolled off of her and to the side, not meeting her eyes. 

            "Methos, I thought you have a permanent home. In London? Remember, crazy architect guy needed his hand held?" Buffy said and he sat up and shook his head sharply.

            "So this is a _fling_ for you. When I leave you'll move on to someone else? Duncan maybe?" he snapped and Buffy stood up.

            "Ok, Bellingham is my home now, _you're_ the visitor. I already assumed that I was something temporary for you and I thought I was ok with that." Her throat hurt with the sign of impending tears, she started gathering up her things and tossing them into a gym bag. As she began to get dressed she started to talk, "I am so not discussing this now. I'm going to my apartment. I need some space and you need to decide what you want." Buffy finished dressing, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

            "Buffy, I'm sorry I didn't mean.." Methos stammered, his heart starting to beat in panic.

            "So NOT discussing this now! I'll see you tonight _if_ you are coming to Seattle, unless you change your mind about that too." Her voice was harsh and she left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

            "Bloody hell." Methos said and threw himself back on the bed in dejection. 

            Mrs. Neely looked up to see a thoroughly unhappy Buffy come down the stair with her bag. "Thanks for having me invade your home Mrs. Neely." Then she walked out of the door, her back straight.

            "Oh Dear." Murmured Mrs. Neely. 


	21. hbx 15

            Buffy went to check out her apartment. It had been totally redone, the damages fixed and the destroyed items removed. It looked empty without furniture and Buffy heaved a heavy sigh. 

            She dropped her bag on the floor and walked into her room, stopping short at the sight of her pig tucked into a corner on the floor. She walked over, picked it up and hugged it before dissolving into tears.

            She didn't know what to think. She thought she had prepared herself for this relationship with Methos to be temporary. After all, he was just here visiting. Buffy had felt a measure of safety; if she knew he was leaving she couldn't fall in love with him. That protective measure had cracked like an egg when she had seen the hurt in his eyes.

            Not wanting to think about what her feelings were, she grabbed her gym bag and ran out. 

            At the dojo the girls were quietly chatting when Buffy walked in. She went straight to the locker room to change. When she walked by and didn't acknowledge them or even say hi, but started stretching, Riley gave the others a look and went to call Mac.

            Richie heard the pounding of the punching bag and left the office to see Buffy beating the stuffing out of the punching bag, misery plain on her face. He turned and went back into the office to call Mac but saw that Riley had beaten him to it.

            "Hi Mac, this is Riley. Yes, I know you recognize each of our beautiful voices. Listen, Buffy is here beating the crap out of the punching bag. You may need to string up Mr. Pierson from the highest tree. Ok, see you soon." She hung up and looked at Richie. 

            "How do you know it was Adam's fault?" he asked and she smiled, "Why were you going to call Mac?" she asked wisely.

 He shrugged, "I know Adam?" He replied lamely. Riley snorted and walked back out to the girls.

Duncan hung up the phone after Riley's call and closed his eyes at the sheer stupidity of his friend.

"Damn it Methos, what in the hell have you done?" he asked rhetorically. He was about to pick up the phone and dial when it rang.

"McLeod." He answered, not in the mood for another telemarketer.

"Highlander? I screwed up. I've lost her." Methos voice was full of despair.

"What did you do?" Duncan asked.

Methos paced the bedroom, assaulted by memories of Buffy. "I came back from London and saw Buffy. Oh God, I missed her so much and I saw her and my heart jumped in my chest. I panicked, and I picked a fight. I don't want to love anyone, it hurt too much after Alexa!" Methos rambled and Duncan sank onto his couch with a sigh.

"You're an idiot Methos. You already love her, it's too late to go back."

Methos grimaced, "Thanks wise friend, don't you think I bloody well know that?" 

Duncan chuckled, "So what is your plan? Are you coming to the base with us tonight?"

Methos rubbed his eyes, "She's going to have Angel, she won't need me."

"Dinna be daft. You dinna leave the field open for the enemy, that's not the way to win her back." Duncan snapped, exasperation with his lovesick friend evident in his voice.

"Alright, I'll see you at the dojo." Methos sighed and hung up. He walked over to stare at himself in the old mirror of the oak wardrobe. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair, checking himself over critically. He looked the same as he had for thousands of years but somehow that was no comfort. His hazel eyes stared back, reflecting confusion and other emotions. Turning abruptly he got changed for the nights event. He dreaded it but didn't know why.

            The Scoobies, including Angel and Giles arrived just after dark. (cars had tinted windows). Buffy hugged her sister and cried for a minute, then noticed that Xander and Dawn were holding hands.

            "Ok, what's this?" She asked, looking from her sister to her old friend.

            "Don't get mad Buffy, but we're dating." Xander stammered. Buffy regarded them silently then smiled her thousand watt smile. "I am so happy for you. Two of my favorite people in the world are together!" She wrapped her arms around them both and burst into tears. Xander shot a panicky look at Giles and Willow. Willow looked at Duncan who shook his head and mouthed, 'Later'. 

            "Where's Mr. Pierson?" Willow asked and Buffy stepped back and accepted Giles handkerchief, "I don't know if he's coming." She said quietly and wiped her face. Willow made a face at Duncan who nodded. The roar of the Jag was heard and Buffy sighed, stuffing the handkerchief into her pocket. Methos stepped out of the Jag and was introduced, and then there was strained silence.

Buffy turned to Giles, "According to Angel and Dawn this vamp Lavoie has been smuggling vamps from Europe through China, putting them in shipping containers disguised as refugees. Then they put actual refugees in with them and on the long trip to Seattle the vamps have a mid cruise snack. We are going to go to Seattle and take out Lavoie and break the neck of his operation." She looked at everyone except Angel and Methos.

Willow nodded, "I have the police report on where the container was found. The last shipment was yesterday and the container was stored at the abandoned shipyard. Find the containers and we'll probably find the vamps too." She added.

Duncan cleared his throat, "Ok. Buffy, you're going with Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Riley. Angel will ride with me, Teá, Mary and Eva. Adam, you and Richie will take your Jag. "Is that everyone?" Buffy met Mac's eyes with gratitude and he winked. 

Adam was quiet as he and Richie headed to Seattle.

"So what kind of stupid thing did you do, 'Oh, oldest most experienced immortal of us all?'" He asked.

"Shut up Richie."

"Going to be a looong ride." Richie mumbled, and crossed his arms.

Angel sat in front with Duncan and the girls rode in back. The silence was thick until Eva leaned forward, "Excuse me Angel. How long have you known Buffy?" she asked. Angel turned slightly in his seat, "I've known her since she was 15." 

The girls looked at each other, "How did you meet?" Teá asked and Angel smiled, "My favorite story, settle back, it's a bit long." Angel regaled them with how he had known she was the slayer and would help her out because of his soul, even though she didn't know he was a vamp. He also told about his first gift to protect her. 

"A cross?" Mary asked, fascinated. The girls peppered him with questions and Duncan listened with interest about the early career of his friend. 

Giles and the others were catching up with Buffy, who told them embarrassing stories about the girls and Mac and Richie. She was also full of praise, so much so that Riley blushed. No one mentioned Adam and Buffy was grateful. 

They arrived at the abandoned Puget Sound Naval Base and parked in the off base parking. Everyone piled out of the cars and Mac laughed suddenly, "I shipped out of here in W…when I was in the Navy." He said carefully and Buffy smiled at the quick evasion. 

Looking around you could see stacks and stacks of shipping containers. They were red or green or white and had various flags from different countries and various company logos on them. Angel and Duncan did recon while Giles and Buffy checked the girls gear and gave them a quiet pep talk. Methos stood with Xander, his eyes never leaving Buffy. Dawn exchanged an eye roll with Xander, smiling at Buffy's ever complicated lovelife.

Duncan and Angel were crouched in between stacks listening quietly. Duncan touched Angel's shoulder and pointed at the faint figure ahead at the end of the row and Angel nodded. The men moved forward and Angel knocked the guard out, the staked him. They looked at each other grimly, there should have been human guards but so far they had only found vamps. Angel looked around, then pointed. "I sense vamps in that direction." He said quietly and they moved out. Angel scouted the area out, and was astounded to find that there were only 10 guards, the rest of the vamps were inside, not having left to go hunting yet.

They split up. Duncan leading one group, Methos with him, and Angel lead the other with Buffy choosing to be with him. Angel threw a triumphant look at Methos who regarded him with malice.

The plan was this, Angel would confront the vamps and Duncan would set c-4 and blow it to smithereens. The more vamps inside the better. Angel would take control of any assets and provide for the families of the dead Chinese. That was the plan, but as everyone knows plans go to hell in a handbasket.

He reported back to the others and Buffy sat quietly, then spoke, "We keep the two groups, we'll take the front with Angel, Duncan, your group takes the back door while you and Giles set the charges. Angel will enter and I'll take out Lavoie then we'll lock in the rest of the vamps and blow the place. If they try to escape then we'll battle, but keep it by the doors so we can escape when the call comes. Girls, be alert and watch for the signal from either Adam or Angel. Xander will be staying out with Willow to take out any escapees and to lock the doors. Understood?" There were nods and both Duncan and Methos were impressed by her flair for tactics.

Xander was with the second group by the back door and Willow was with them in the front. 

Angel stood in front of the doors and sighed then slammed them open with his foot. The vampires in the room, including the one on the throne heard the crash and went silent, gazing at the vamp in the door. What they saw was an obviously powerful vampire dressed totally in black and wearing a black leather duster, framed in the open doorway.

"Shame on you Lavoie. Did you learn nothing from me? No guards posted? How negligent." He drawled and sauntered into the room, his duster fluttering behind him dramatically, everyone facing him.

"Why Angelus, what an unpleasant surprise. Did you have an appointment? Oh wait," the Frenchman said sarcastically, all the vamps facing him now like they had been watching a tennis match, "Aren't you a souled vampire now?" and suddenly the watching vamps looked more menacingly at Angel.

In the doorway behind him Buffy, Riley, Mary, and Dawn stood and the waiting vamps could sense the Slayers. 

"No, but your appointments are all canceled now anyway." Angel replied with a shrug and Buffy pulled the crossbow from behind her back, shot Lavoie in the chest and he exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Oh, well done Buffy." Angel applauded and Buffy shook her head and smiled. The vamps attacked en masse and the teams were kept busy. The back door was wrenched open by a desperate vamp and he was met by Methos and Richie with their swords and more Slayers. The battle swept them up and the two teams kept most of the vamps from escaping, when Duncan gave the signal to pull out. At that moment Buffy had the misfortune to be knocked to the ground and trampled by running vamps before getting back up and seeing the doors closed. "Son of a gun, I knew it." Buffy complained.

Everyone met back out where Duncan was when he depressed the button. As the explosions began Methos looked around, "Where's Buffy?" Willow whirled and her eyes went wide, "She's still in there." 

Xander and Dawn looked at each other, Buffy had pulled stuff like this before. Duncan stood abruptly, "Oh Damn." Methos shook his head sharply in denial, his eyes met Duncan's in anguish they both started running towards the explosions, Angel racing behind them.

Buffy heard the beginning of the explosion and headed for the nearest window and jumped out, her ascent helped along but the concussion of the blast. She flew through the air and landed hard, then tumbled into a gravel parking lot. She lifted her head shakily, saw the fire and passed out.

As the last of the explosions happened Methos thought he saw something fly from the back window. Angel smelled her at the same time and they both raced for the parking lot. Methos beat Angel and skidded onto his knees beside Buffy and turned her over, wincing at the scrapes on her hands. He began to feel for broken bones when her eyes fluttered open, "Yay, I made it." she whispered.

Methos cupped her face, "Please, please don't do that again." 

  
  



	22. hbx 16 Some hard Truths

Angel glared at Methos who ignored him. Everyone else arrived and Dawn bent down beside Methos to check out her sister for herself.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Dawn asked and helped Buffy sit up. "Peachy, I think." Buffy said, closing her eyes as she felt her palms start to sting. Methos and Angel were still glaring at each other. Duncan and Giles felt the tension and bundled everyone back the their respective cars before the police got curious about the explosions at the abandoned Naval Base.

Buffy's 'amazing flying girl' routine had only netted her scraped palms and a singeing, and Riley had a broken wrist. They were all very lucky Giles scolded and the girls ignored him and slept on the way home.

The girls were dropped off at their respective homes, with Duncan speaking with the parents each time. The adults met at the dojo and talked quietly.

Angel looked at Buffy who was looking at the ground. He leaned towards her, "Hey, can we talk?" Buffy raised her eyes to his unhappily, "Do we have to?" Angel nodded and she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Let me show them around the dojo then we can talk." She turned, "Hey Dawnie, guys, come in here and see my home away from home!"

Everyone walked in and Buffy gave them the grand tour, then Angel dragged her off to a corner of the training room. Methos turned and walked into Duncan's office with Willow, Richie and Giles, while Dawn and Xander decided to sit out on the front steps.

Angel paced, "It's been months Buffy. Are you ready to come home yet?", there was frustration in his voice. Buffy hung her head, weary to the bone and in no mood to dig through this emotional shit.

"Angel, I'm not ready." She didn't meet his eyes and he stopped pacing to look at her in growing shock. "You love him!"

Buffy shook her head, a little panicked. "I don't know yet."

"I can't believe that you love _him_!" Angel roared and Buffy winced.

Methos had been sitting on the corner of Duncan's desk, kicking a leg idly, trying to look unconcerned but far from it. When he heard Angel yell at Buffy he jumped up and went to the door only to find Richie blocking it, "Move Richie." He growled and Richie looked over his shoulder to Duncan, who shrugged and nodded. Methos burst out in time to hear Buffy reply in frustration.

"Maybe I do love Adam. I am so _not_ talking to _you _about what I feel about him." She shouted back, then groaned in embarrassment at the audience. Methos stopped in total shock, wild hope in his heart. Angel spun around and saw Methos.

"I've done some research on you 'Adam Pierson', or should I call you Methos.' Angel's voice slashed with scorn and Buffy looked up to see Methos' wince.

"What do you think you know Vampire?" Methos' voice was filled with cool disdain as if the conversation was beneath him. Angel stalked over to him and Willow went over to Buffy and put her arms around her shoulder. Buffy was grateful for the support.

"I know that you were once one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I know that you are responsible for thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of deaths. That you were the horseman Death and you lived up to your name." Angel spat this at Methos who stood rigidly, face set, eyes burning as he faced Angel's accusations.

Buffy stood slowly and both men looked at her as she stood there, pale and trembling. "Is it true Adam?" she asked and saw by the pain in his eyes that it was.

"How can you even love him?" Angel protested and Buffy turned to face her first love, sorrow deep in her eyes.

"Angelus. Scourge of Europe. Killed his family when he became a new vampire. Was responsible for driving a woman insane then siring her as a vampire. How many people did Druscilla kill, Angel?  You were responsible for siring hundreds, perhaps thousand of vampires and responsible for how many deaths? Remember Ms. Calendar?" She shot back quietly and Angel winced as the shot hit its mark.

"I forgave you for all of that because I loved you. Could I do any less for Methos?" She turned away to Willow, then looked back at both men.

"You asked me if I was ready to go home. Someone I love said something wise that I didn't realize was true until this moment." Her eyes met Methos' eyes then settled on Angel. "I have made a life here. I've already made my decision." She turned to Willow and sagged and Willow leapt up and caught her. Methos stepped forward, and Willow shook her head no. Giles and Duncan herded Methos, Angel and a 'very sorry to have stayed' Richie out the door, the men wincing as they heard Buffy start to sob heartbrokenly in Willows' arms.

Angel walked to the car and shook his head. It was over. He realized that he had probably lost her when he had listened to Joyce, then had made the decision to walk away on graduation day. He didn't realize that he had held the world in his fingers that day. What a fool he had been, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Duncan clapped Methos on the shoulder as he fought going back into the dojo and confess every insecurity and wrongdoing to the woman he loved. He had come so close to screwing this up and he vowed he would get it right.

Giles said something quietly to Xander and Dawn, then walked to Duncan. "I think I'm going to take Angel home." He said simply and Duncan nodded. "I canna disagree. Willow and Dawn are staying?"

"Yes, and Xander too. It was nice working with you Mr. McLeod." The men shook hands and Giles walked over to Methos. "Buffy is like my daughter. I know how difficult that she can be. Good Luck Adam." He held out his hand and Methos shook it.

"Thank you Giles, I'll certainly need it." Methos' eyes met Angel's, and Angel looked away and got into the car. Giles got into the drivers side and pulled away, heading to the airport. Duncan watched in silence, then looked over to Dawn who met his eyes and nodded. Dawn took Xander into the dojo to look for Buffy.

Methos was watching the stars, when the door opened and Xander came out with Buffy in his arms, Willow and Dawn following. Methos moved quickly over to check on her and saw the tracks of tears on her sleeping face. 'Oh Buffy'.

Duncan came over as well, "I'll take her to my place. Willow, will ya be coming as well?" Willow nodded and Xander gently gave her to Duncan who walked with her to his car.

Xander and Dawn drove to their B&B and Methos stood in the moonlight outside the dojo. Trying to adjust to his world totally shifting, he shook his head and got into his Jag and drove away.


	23. Hbx17 Shop til you drop, cures everythin...

            Buffy woke, stiff, groggy, disoriented and feeling like she had a mouth full of cotton. She sat up and didn't see Willow, though she was sure she had felt Willow beside her in the night. Looking around she saw Mac's pride and joy hanging on the wall and realized she was at his place. She smiled. Next to Will and Xander, Mac had become her best friend ever.

            Smiling she got up and pulled off the rest of her clothes and took a long shower. When she stepped out she found a pile of fluffy towels waiting for her. She used one around her hair and another around her body and stepped into the bedroom, smiling to see Willow on the freshly made bed.

            "Hey Will! Did you sleep in here with me last night?" Buffy asked and started to towel dry her hair.

            "Yep, slept with you and wasn't even tempted!" Willow replied cheerfully and Buffy laughed. "Har Har, I thank you. I have too many lovers, ex and otherwise hanging around the place anyway."

            "Buffy, Giles took Angel back to LA last night, or more accurately, this morning." 

            Buffy sank to the bed and covered her face, "Thank you God." She said, her voice muffled. Looking up she met her best friend's eyes, "What am I going to do? Last night made me face it. I love Methos, and it fills me like a cup or something. I don't even know if he _likes _me anymore." Buffy flopped back on the bed with a dejected sigh, then got up to get dressed.

            Willow looked at her friend in sympathy, "Buffy, I don't think you have to worry." They both looked up as Dawn came in. The sisters hugged and Willow pointed at Dawn, "Tell her that she doesn't have to worry whether Adam loves her or not." She demanded and Dawn looked at Buffy, "Oh Buffy, if you could have seen his eyes. I don't think you have to worry." She laughed. "See?" said Willow.

            Sighing in relief and a little of the ache removed from her heart she turned to them, "I need something fabulous to wear!"

            "That's my Buffy!" Dawn said with affection. "Shopping is the cure for all evils!" Willow said and they laughed.

            The girls came out of the bedroom and Duncan, Xander and Richie smiled in admiration of the pretty women. 

            "Hey Buff." Xander got up and kissed her, "You look better. How are you?" Buffy smiled at him, "I'm great! We're going shopping!"

            The men groaned and the girls got their purses but Duncan stopped Buffy and gave her something. "Mac no!" She said, eyes wide. "Please, for me?" Duncan used his puppy dog brown eyes to good effect and Buffy sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Mac." 

            They left and Duncan and Richie sighed in relief. Xander had fallen asleep on the couch in self-defense.

            Richie called the girrls and let them know that Buffy was ok, and yes, she knew that Mr. Pierson wasn't the schmuck they thought he was. He arranged for next weeks training and teased them a bit before hanging up. When the phone rang again Richie covered his ears, "La La La, I'm not here." He sang and Duncan sighed impatiently from his paperwork, got up and answered the phone.

            "Duncan, how is she?" came Methos anxious voice. 

            "She's fine Adam, she just left with Willow and Dawn to 'shop til they drop'. He said and listened to the silence on the other end of the phone.

            "What should I do Duncan?" he asked quietly and Duncan looked wildly to Xander who, along with Richie, was listening shamelessly. "Flowers are always good." He shrugged and Xander nodded enthusiastically, "No roses. Angel got her roses." Duncan nodded, "Xander says no roses, they'll remind her of Angel."

            Methos nodded to himself, "Tell him thanks." then hung up. Duncan looked at the phone and shook his head. 

            He walked down the street, enjoying the summer day. He walked into the florist and stopped dead, it was filled with women and was a veritable zoo. Ignoring the admiring glances from assorted women he pushed himself to the counter, "Yes, I need two dozen calla lilies, in pink and white." There were oohs from some of them women and he glanced around, a little uncomfortably. The girl gave him a card, "What do you want to say?" Methos shook his head, "I'll write it." 

            As he stood there in thought he heard the sound of windchimes. Looking up he saw one that was made with tiny blue fairies, blue glass beads and thin chimes that sounded lovely. "I'll take one of those as well." He pointed and the saleswoman nodded. He finished the card, tucking it into the box she had prepared, and paid for the lot, then muscled his way back through the women and left with a sigh of relief. 

            Buffy, Dawn and Willow were having a blast. When they had gotten to the street Buffy had shown them what Duncan had handed to her. It was an American Express card and they ooohed. "He said to use this as his gift to us." She said a little bewildered and Willow smiled, "Too bad I'm a lesbian or I'd keep him." She smiled and the girls all laughed and went shopping. 

            The girls had shopped, gotten their hair and nails done and found a fabulous shoe store. They had almost finished when Buffy had stopped dead outside a jewelry/antique store and stared into the window. There on display was something that would be absolutely perfect for Methos. She pointed it out to Willow who nodded her head and Buffy went in and purchased it on the spot, but with her own money. This was a personal gift. 

            Methos had been busy the entire day, planning with Mrs. Neely at the bed and breakfast and was extremely anxious. On his way back he too had stopped at a jewelry store, stopped by a necklace in the window and went in a made what felt like the most important purchase of his life.

            The girls swept back into the loft, arms full of shopping bags and female laughter. Duncan had done the training for the day, and was back in the loft. Richie had finished up studying for exams and Xander had finished his nap and was watching football when the girls came in. 

            The girls had put on an impromptu fashion show for the men who were properly appreciative. Xander had seen the Victoria's secret bag in Dawn's hands, but when she handed it off to Buffy he had sighed. Duncan had seen the bag as well and shook his head in sympathy for Methos, 'He's not going to know what hit him'. He thought smugly.

            Richie ordered pizza for the group and they had just finished and Duncan was telling a story of how Connor had fallen into a loch in Scotland when he was showing off for a woman when there came a knock at the door.

            Richie answered it and found a delivery boy with his arms full of a white florists box. "Buffy, it's for you." He said and Buffy stood and went to the door. She took the box, carrying it back to the table and opened to the oohs and aahs of the girls. The pink and white lilies were nestled in pink tissue paper and Buffy sighed, "Aren't they gorgeous?" Duncan paid the delivery boy and closed the door, then found a vase for Buffy to arrange them in.

            Buffy then opened the card and sat down abruptly, overwhelmed.

            "Buffy, your decision to move here and stay has changed my life. Have dinner with me tomorrow at 6:30? M"

            Buffy smiled, "I've got a date tomorrow." She handed the card to Willow who read it and passed it around. Dawn gasped, "Oh Buffy, you have to wear 'the dress'." And Willow nodded. 

            "Oh yeah." 

            The girls laughed and the men were curious and slightly alarmed.

            The next day Methos supervised the arrangements of the dinner with Mrs. Neely; they had planned it for the gazebo. Her gardens were full of flowers already, so all that was needed was a table and chairs, which Methos bought and gave to Mrs. Neely as a present. He decided against music, instead opting for the wind chimes in the tree beside the gazebo, and was pleased by the effect. He put fairy lights up and Mrs. Neely nodded, "That's just right dear." 

            Richie had escaped along with Xander to the dojo, so Duncan was unprepared when he arrived to find the loft filled with pounding music, feminine laughter and the smell of women. He smiled and sat back to enjoy the show.

            Buffy took a bath for her date. Dawn and Willow did her makeup and hair, and she finished dressing. 

            Dawn shook her head, "You're a man eater." She said and Willow laughed, "Poor guy. He won't know what hit him."

            Buffy walked out and Duncan put down his book and gaped.

            She was a queenly 5'6" in 3 inch heels that were blue, and had criss-crossed straps drawing attention to her shapely ankles. Her dress was a vivid blue with purple undertones, and left her shoulders bare. It was knee length and the color made her glow.

            Her hair was pulled back in a twist with curls around her face that was expertly made up, her lips a pale, pale pink.

            Duncan carefully placed the book on the coffee table and stood, "Damn him, I saw you first." He complained and Buffy blushed. He crossed to kiss her cheek and said, "You look amazing. Adam is going to swallow his tongue." 

            Dawn and Willow laughed and Buffy took her shawl and fingered it nervously. There was a knock at the door and Buffy panicked. "Should I stay or come out of the bedroom." She hissed to Willow.

            Duncan pointed, "I want to enjoy the moment, go into the bedroom." He watched Buffy dash in with a smile and went to answer the door.

            "Hello old friend, what brings you here this fine evening?" Duncan asked jovially and Methos brushed past him and walked into the loft. 

            "Knock it off Duncan, is Buffy ready?" he asked and smiled uneasily at the girls who smiled back.

            "Oh Buffy, you'rre date is herrre!" Duncan rolled his rr's and Dawn got the giggles.  
  



	24. hbx 18 Love

            Buffy took a deep breath, pinched her cheeks and walked into the living room.

            Methos took one look at her and felt the earth move, sound stop, his heart stop. She was so beautiful. He met her eyes and saw his feelings reflected in hers. He walked over to her, handed her a single red calla lily and kissed her gently. He pulled back, their lips lingering then parting reluctantly. Everything felt new somehow for him, which was saying a lot considering his age.

            Buffy admired how hot Methos looked. He was wearing dress pants in dark gray and a dark purple, almost black silk shirt, tucked in. It would be a perfect frame for her gift to him.

            The couple stood staring and Dawn rolled her eyes, "Hey, don't you have to be somewhere?" she asked and Methos smiled, "Thanks Dawnie. Ready?" he asked and Buffy nodded.

            "Have a good time!" Willow called as the couple left and Dawn sighed.

            "Didn't it look like he had had a lobotomy when he saw her?" Duncan asked, and they exploded into laughter.

            Buffy was struck by the 'shys' and Methos was quiet as well on the drive. He was almost painfully, physically aware of Buffy and so nervous that he didn't say anything for fear of jumping her or saying something stupid. He was surprised to find his hands were trembling slightly, desire warring with impatience churning his gut. 

            Buffy looked at the visibly nervous man beside her and calmed down. She loved him, he loved her and she had kick ass underwear on that was guaranteed to blow his synapses. Life was good.

            He pulled up to the B & B and walked around to open Buffy's door. It was very nearly dark and the stars were just beginning to come out. He led her to the back yard and to the gazebo that was lit up with tiny white lights, there was the faintest sound of wind chimes singing in the trees.

            "Methos!" she gasped in delight and he relaxed. 

            "My lady." He bowed and helped her step up into the gazebo. She sat down and stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes, lit up by the candles on the table and the fairy lights. He bent and kissed her hungrily, before summoning his control and pulling away.

            "Food first." He said, a little shakily and she nodded mutely. 

            Mrs. Neely came out with two bowls. "Hello Buffy, how nice to see you." She smiled and Buffy smiled back. "Hi Mrs. Neely." 

            "Here's the first course." She set the bowls down and moved back into the house.

            Buffy looked down, then smiled. "Methos." She said softly, the emotions chasing across her face.

            "Chicken and stars. Gourmet fare." He joked and Buffy giggled. 

            Buffy took a spoonful and smiled, "What is your favorite color?" she asked and he looked startled.

            Methos sat back and considered, "Probably purple. Connections to royalty and such. Yours?" 

            "Yellow." (a/n I don't know her fave color so work with me here.)

            He took a spoonful of the soup and grimaced, "Well, it won't poison me."

            "Methos, you're a snob!" she chided, humor in her voice.

            "Oh, you bet." 

            "What is your favorite season?" he countered and Buffy smiled, "Summer." He laughed, "Hm, what a surprise California girl."

            Buffy lay her spoon down, "What's yours?" Her eyes were shining with humor and more.

            He lay his spoon down and rested his elbows on the table to consider, "England and Wales in the fall, Hawaii in the summer, Paris in the spring and Vermont in the winter." He said and watched the smile bloom over her face. "You've been everywhere haven't you?" she asked, a little in awe and he smiled, "I've had a lot of time on my hands."

            "Were you ever lonely?" she asked. 

            "Many times, though I have been married over 67 times." He said and waited for the shock on her face. He wasn't disappointed. 

            "Wow! Wow. Oh wow." the number was almost mind numbing. "What do you see in me?" she asked puzzled.

            "Oh Buffy." He sighed, "Your strength, your beauty, your perverted sense of humor." He grinned at her, watching her roll her eyes. He looked at the house and Mrs. Neely came out with their salads. She quietly took the soup away and went to watch out the window.

            Buffy speared some salad and regarded him. "When is your birthday?" 

            "Um, sometime this month I believe." He said and Buffy smiled brightly.

            "Oh good, here." She handed him a jewelers box and he looked at it. "What's this?" his eyes met hers.

            "Open it." She said reasonably.

            His hand shook slightly as he opened the cover of the box. Inside was a sterling silver cross, in a Gaelic design. It was on a finely worked masculine chain and was excellent craftsmanship. 

            "It's good luck to wear a cross, especially when you date a Slayer." She remarked. He smiled at that bit of wisdom and placed it around his neck, where it lay perfectly framed on his chest. "Thank you Sweet, this means the world to me." 

            Buffy wanted nothing more at that moment to see him in the cross and nothing else.

            Mrs. Neely came out with plates of veal and seasoned rice and took the salads. The night was deepening and the wind chimes sang softly in the trees.

            Buffy eyed the plate suspiciously, "This isn't baby cow is it?" 

            "No!" Methos promptly replied, "Prime rib." He lied. No point in making her upset. 

            As they continued to eat she asked another question, "What is your religion?"  

            He chewed his veal, took a sip of wine and swallowed. "I've always been a Believer, a Christian if you will. I knew Methuselah, and saw this strong belief in God." He shrugged. "What about you?" He asked.

            "I know there is a God, so I believe." Buffy said simply. They both dug into their meal and Buffy took a pea and flicked it at him, his expression making her giggle when he picked it up and popped it in his mouth.

            "Do you want children?" Buffy asked.

            Methos went quiet, "Immortals can't have children. Though I have adopted several over the years." He said, seeing her eyes darken.

            "Oh."

            They ate silently for a few minutes when he asked her a question, "Now that you aren't the only Slayer, what do you want to do?" 

            She placed her fork down and was very pale, "That's an question for another time, alright." The answer depended on him but she wasn't ready to ask the question.

            "I'm sorry, are you ok?" He asked in concern, taking her hand and she nodded and sipped her wine.

            She steadied herself and smiled, "What is your favorite thing to do?" 

            He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head repressively, "Besides that. Men, only one thing on their minds." She muttered and finished her rice.

            "I enjoy reading, travel, making money, buying things…I think that's it." he said after a moment, "What about you?" 

            Buffy tapped her wine glass with a nail thoughtfully, "Being with my friends, shopping, sleeping in, going to the beach." 

            Mrs. Neely chose that moment to come out with a big crystal bowl of strawberries and chocolate and removed their plates, walking back to the house quickly.

            "Oooh. This is what I like!" Buffy said enthusiastically and took a strawberry, dipping it in white chocolate before taking a seductive bite, humming with pleasure. 

            Methos' mouth went dry with desire and the blood drained into his lap. 

            Buffy licked her fingers and as her eyes met his, she froze. He looked like he was about to pounce, and Buffy felt light headed with desire. She finished licking her fingers, very slowly, aware that all of his attention was on her mouth and fingers.

            "So, do you think we can take these upstairs with us?" She asked.

            Methos stood abruptly, and pulled her out of her seat with a jerk. He pulled her against his body, touching from chest to thigh and kissed her passionately. She responded aggressively to him, biting his lower lip and causing him to moan and jerk his hips against hers. She licked his lip soothingly and he pulled back.

            "Up stairs." He growled and she nodded and he quickly took her up to their room. He kissed her again but she pulled back, "I've something else for you." She said. "My heart can't take anymore," he began to protest when her dress dropped to the floor. She stood there in her heels, a lacy push up bra and lace thong panties in siren red, nothing else.

            Methos moaned, "Buffy."

            He quickly undressed and was soon standing in front of her like in her fantasy, nothing but his cross. Oh yeah. Reality was better than fantasy.

            He kissed her then cupped her bottom, pulling her against his hard cock and they moaned together. He quickly undressed her, admiring the miniscule scraps of material with a grin. He sank to his knees, bringing her down with him, then laid her on her back and slowly entered her, torturing her and himself. He pulled out and thrust back in, over and over, both of them crying out in passion, their bodies in sync with each other. He swallowed her cries of completion, and came inside her with a moan.  They lay there for a moment, catching their breath when Buffy wriggled. "The floor is hard." He shakily stood, lifted her off of the floor with a pretend grunt, "You've gained a bit of weight, have you?" 

            "Hey, not nice!" Buffy protested and shrieked as he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed.

            She rolled to her side and he prepared to get into the bed, "You made me leave the chocolate and strawberries downstairs." She pouted and he kissed her lingeringly. 

            "I will go in search of your strawberries Sweet." He dragged on his slacks, and threw on the shirt without buttoning it and padded barefoot downstairs. He fingered the box in his pocket thoughtfully as He walked into the kitchen, startling Mrs. Neely who was sipping a cup of tea and reading a gardening magazine. 

            "Adam! Is there anything you need?" she asked and he grinned and blushed slightly, "Can we get the strawberries and chocolate?" he asked.

            She laughed, "Ah, was in a bit of a rush, were we? Of course dear, let me get those." She went to the fridge, took out a plastic bowl and poured the strawberries back into the crystal bowl and was about to hand it to him when he said, "just a second." He pulled out the box, and opened it, taking out the necklace inside.

            "Adam, that is beautiful." She exclaimed as he held it up to the light. It was a drop necklace, with a heart shaped diamond for the drop, at the end of the golden chain. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked, anxious for a woman's view. 

            "She'll be over the moon." She replied as he laid it on top of the strawberries. "Thanks for everything Mrs. Neely." He smiled and kissed the old lady who blushed with pleasure. 

            "Oh you, if I was 50 years younger I'd give her a run for her money." 

            Methos smiled, "You'd still be too young for me Mrs. Neely." And she laughed delightedly.

            He smiled as he walked up the stairs, nerves running with tension. He walked into the room and she smiled as he handed her the strawberries and sat the chocolate on the night stand. He halfway turned so he could see her face as he began to undress and saw the moment she noticed the necklace. 

            "Methos.." she whispered as she held it up, twinkling in the lamplight. He walked over, kneeling beside the bed. 

            "Buffy, that is my heart I give to you." He said. Her face glowed and her eyes sparkled with tears.  

            He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss, "I love you Buffy." 

            "You already know that I love you….old man." She teased gently.

            "Very funny."


	25. hbx 19 grapes

            School was finally out for the summer. The girls were doing family things and training as much as possible. Buffy tried to let them have more of a personal life than she did. She felt that they worked better if they played harder. Riley, Tea and Mary were going to fly to LA for the summer and help at Angel Investigations. Cordelia had mentioned she would like some slave labor. Faith had reassured Buffy that they would train and not be answering phones all day. 

            Eva was going on vacation with her family, and promised to keep a lookout of more Slayers. She had a pocketful of phone numbers to call just in case, and a supply of stakes. Buffy had sat her down and made sure that it was understood that being out after dark was an open invite for vamps to try and snack on her. 

            "If you absolutely have to travel after dark, take a car, or make sure you're armed." Buffy was unhappy but Eva was firm, she wanted to go on this vacation. Buffy wished her and 'Dooncan's girrrls' the best and hope that they would all come back.

            She was depressed for a bit, and she sat and talked at length with Duncan and Richie. She was brutally honest with them about the girls chances. Methos had been in the meeting as well.

            "Last summer, when we began getting the potentials from all over we ended up with about 23. In the first few months of training, we lost two. In the next few months of battle with the first, we lost five more. In the final battle we lost another 4, and they were full slayers." Buffy sighed at the remembered faces of the girls she had gotten close to, despite wanting not to. "I am officially the oldest living slayer. Ever. Giles says it is because I gathered a support system of friends and family, when no other slayer had been allowed to. _We_ are our girls support system, and I hope that we made them strong enough." She sighed and wiped her suddenly wet eyes. Duncan handed her the kleenex box, "Here Buffy." 

            "I don't think I really need the box." She said with some asperity and took a kleenex. 

            Duncan watched as she composed herself, "As immortals we live with a lot of loss. We mourn and don't forget. It's all we can do." He said quietly and Methos grunted in assent. His hand holding Buffy's, deep in thought.

            A few weeks later Methos decided to sell his house in London after someone had expressed interest in it. He had flown to London and was supposed to be gone for several days, dealing with the sale, taxes etc. Buffy had decided to stay with Mac and Richie, being alone didn't have a lot of appeal for her.

            Duncan was putting away groceries, chatting with Buffy and Richie who were seated at the bar. Richie was illustrating a practical joke that someone had played and Buffy was practically gasping with laughter.

            "Mac?" Richie looked in concern at Duncan who was frozen in place.

            "I think I threw my back out!" he said in amazement, then groaned. Richie and Buffy helped him lie down on the floor and Richie quickly tossed the rest of the stuff in the fridge before closing the door. 

            Buffy held out her hands to Richie, "Hold my hands. I'm going to 'carefully' walk on Mac's back." 

            "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Richie asked doubtfully.

            "Don't be a sissy. It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything." Richie gave her his hands and shrugged, "Okee dokee." 

            Mac snorted, then moaned. Buffy was starting to rub off on Richie in the most amusing ways. He moaned again when Buffy stepped on his back and started to slowly walk.

            They all could hear the crunches of the vertebrae getting realigned. Mac was about to say something when they felt the buzz of an immortal. "Methos!" Buffy said brightly. Before she could move, the door opened and there stood Methos. Hawaiian shirt, green shorts, sandals and a straw hat and a puzzled look on his face as he surveyed the scene before him. Buffy was standing on Duncan's back, and holding Richie's hands.

            "Well, what is this?" His eyebrows were raised in amusement. 

            "It's my back." Came Mac's voice out of the carpet. Buffy carefully got off and they helped Mac stand. He turned to face Methos and laughed.

            "What in the hell are you wearing old man?" he asked incredulously. 

            Buffy giggled and threw herself into Methos arms. He caught her with a grunt and kissed her.

            "I'm glad you're home." She took his straw hat and sailed it to Richie.

            "Hey, I'll have you know I spent good money on that hat." Methos protested. 

            Buffy cupped his handsome face in her hands,  "You were so robbed!" 

            The men broke up at this and Duncan came up to shake Methos' hand. "So did you sell it?" Duncan asked. Methos sat on the couch with a sigh, Buffy lying in his lap.

            "Yes. The sale went through on Monday and the paperwork finished yesterday." Methos said.

            Now Richie had started throwing the grapes that Mac had bought at Buffy who was trying to catch them in her mouth. There was juvenile laughter and giggling as grapes rolled every which way. She sat up to get better control when one went into her shirt, inside her bra.

            Richie laughed and even Duncan chuckled at Buffy's annoyed expression as she tucked her fingers in to fish it out. 

            "Oh, let me." Methos said, heat in his voice.

            "No! No perverted games on my couch Methos." Mac stated emphatically, then laughed again as Buffy said, "Ah Ha! I've got it!" She held up the offending grape, which Methos snatched and popped into his mouth.

            "Mine!" he said and smiled as Buffy rolled her eyes.

            Duncan stretched gingerly and smiled, "Buffy, I think I might keep you around. My back feels much better."

            Buffy saluted, "I'm here to serve!" 

            Richie cleared his throat and looked at Duncan. Duncan nodded in resignation, "Joe called."

            "What did our favorite Publican want?" Methos inquired. (a/n Over in the British Isles a Publican is someone who owns or runs a pub, or bar as we Yanks call it.)

            "He heard you were here." 

            Richie looked at the confused Buffy. "Joe is Mac's and my watcher. _Our _watchers technically just watch and chronicle our lives." He explained.

            "Like a peeping Tom?" Buffy asked indignantly. Methos laughed at this and Duncan smiled wryly. "No. More intrusive than that." 

            "Who is your watcher?" She asked her lover who shrugged. "Duncan?" he asked innocently.

            "Nay! Not me." Duncan held up his hands in self defense. 

            Methos looked at Buffy with a grin, "What can I say. I hid out so well that there is only a partial record of my life. I've been a watcher, a story for another time, I just don't have one. Duncan does keep some records that he passes on to Joe, but that's it." 

            Duncan nodded his head, "By the way, Joe want us to visit the bar, and he's a little hurt that we haven't gone since you arrived."

            "Did you tell him I was busy?" 

            "Yes, but we still need to go. Tonight." 

            "Damn interfering old man." Methos whined and Buffy looked at him in surprise. "Whining?" 

            "I can, it's my right." He sulked and Buffy laughed.


	26. hbx20 catty women

            Richie bounced on his chair like a small kid, "Joe's got karaoke now. I'm looking forward to it, should be a lot of girls. Now that we don't have to hide Buffy it ought to be fun." He said.

            "Richie!" Mac scowled and Buffy sat up.

            "What? Am I the crazy old aunt in the attic?" Buffy asked indignantly.

            "No Buffy. We tried to keep you under the radar for a number of reasons, least of which is your and Methos privacy." Duncan replied patiently and Buffy settled down. 

            "I just wanted to be sure." Buffy muttered. Methos chuckled, "Crazy? Oh yeah." He murmured, getting an elbow to the stomach.

            Methos stood, "Ok, we're outta here. I need to change if we are driving to Seacouver. Meet us a Buffy's at 7?" Without waiting around for an answer Methos dragged Buffy out of Duncan's loft, stopping on the stairs for a searing kiss. "We need to be home. Now." He said and dragged her home and had his way with her.

            Buffy looked amazing as always. She wore high heels and a violet slip dress that covered everything, yet hid nothing. Her necklace from Methos was around her neck and her hair was piled on her head, a few loose curls caressing her cheeks.

            Joe was tending bar when first Mac, then Richie came in. Richie turned around to laugh at someone, then an amazing blonde, holding hands with, 'gasp! 'holy hell' Adam. 

            Adam met his eyes and gave him a huge smile, then glanced at the vivacious blond with him. Joe raised his eyebrows in silent question and Adam towed his date to the bar.

            "Hey you old bastard, it's good to see you." Methos greeted Joe with a bear hug, totally surprising the watcher. 

            "Adam, I'm pretty sure that is not his name." The blond scolded and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

            "Sorry love. Buffy, this is my friend Joe Dawson. Joe, this is my, well girlfriend seems cliché, this is my lover Buffy." Methos said proudly and Buffy smacked him on the head, then graciously gave her hand to Joe.

            "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Dawson." She said sweetly and Duncan and Richie muscled in on each side of her, pushing Methos to the end of the bar.

            Joe laughed at the men and passed each of them an ale. He looked at Buffy she shook her head, "Just a coke please. I need to keep my wits sharp with these clowns." 

            There was a chorus of 'heys' from Duncan and Richie. Methos was looking thoughtfully at the karaoke stage. "Have you really stooped so low as to put karaoke in here?" Methos asked as Joe dried glasses, "Tonight's karaoke night. Decided for yourself." He moved to stand in front of Buffy, "So what do you do?" 

            "I teach self defense for women at Duncan's dojo." She replied as Richie snorted.

            Joe and Buffy chatted quietly while Methos scooted back to her side as Duncan decided to kick Richie's ass at game of darts. Joe watched, as Methos played with Buffy's fingers, watching his friends' game with a half smile on his face. Methos seemed more relaxed that he had ever seen him.

            "So Joe." She asked, settling down to talk seriously. "As a watcher I'll bet you know where all of the bodies are buried, so to speak." She smiled sweetly while Methos choked on the drink of ale he had taken.

            Joe looked at Methos sternly, "You told her?" 

            "I did not! She saved Duncan's life, the stupid sod, from Randall, the sneaking bastard snake in the grass." Methos said sharply, before tilting Buffy's chin to look in her eyes, "It really is not safe to discuss this my love." He said firmly and she pouted. "But I'll bet he has stories."

            "Not yours." Joe said in interest.

            "Oh, you can't have mine. I already have a watcher." Methos gave up and kissed her thoroughly to shut her up. When he was done her eyes fluttered open, then sharpened, "Don't think I don't know what that was for Adam."

            He smiled charmingly and played with her necklace. "Of course my love." He looked at Joe, "Long talk later, cross my black heart." 

            The bar was starting to get pretty crowded when Richie started the karaoke off with something from the Beatles, causing the men to wince.

            Others got up to butcher various songs and Buffy sat with Adam's arm around her, alternately laughing herself sick, or clapping at the performances. Methos had several beers when he got up, and much to his friend's surprise walked up to the stage, picked out his music and smiled at Buffy. The music's melody came out of the speakers and people settled down to hear when Methos began to sing;

            _Through the darkness, I can see your light_

_            And you will always shine and I can feel your heart in mine_

            Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you 

_            I look up to everything you are_

_            In my eyes you do no wrong_

_            I've loved you for so long and after all, you're still you, you're still you_

Methos paused and smiled as whistles and clapping sounded, then the music continued

_            You walk past me, I can feel your pain, Time changes everything, One truth always stays the same_

_            You're still you  you're still you_

_            I look up to everything you are; in my eyes you do no wrong_

_            and I believe in you although you never asked me to_

_            I will remember you and what life put you through and in this cruel and lonely world_

_            I found one love, you're still you, after all, you're still you_

_            (Thanks to Josh Groban- You're Still You)_

            Buffy sat as still as a statue, her eyes filled with tears as she listened to Methos declare his love with a song that could have been written for them. Both Duncan and Joe handed her handkerchiefs, which she accepted absently, listening to Methos' rich voice. He finished, his eyes on hers when the room erupted into wild cheers and clapping. He smiled and bowed, and muscled his way to the bar and Buffy, kissing her deeply. Duncan smiled, "Well, I've heard you in the shower, but you've improved a bit." 

            Buffy cupped a hand on Methos cheek, "I love you." She whispered almost soundlessly, but he could hear it in his heart. They moved forward for another kiss when Buffy stiffened, "Do you feel that?"

            Cassandra was spitting mad. She had been tracking Adam for months now. She had gotten back to London, hoping to renew their relationship only to find he was in America hiding out with Duncan. Then to find he had sold his precious mansion, for the love of a woman? Unthinkable.

            The men looked at the door, feeling the buzz that heralded an immortal. When Cassandra swept in Joe groaned, and Duncan said, "Oh damn."

            Cassandra looked at Adam and the woman who was practically in his arms. The slut couldn't be over 17. 

            Buffy coolly met the eyes of the voluptuous brunette, feeling Methos move to the bar stool beside her. Richie and Duncan tense on either side of them.

Joe limped around the bar, hoping to forestall a scene, or worse a screaming, throwing fit. "Cassandra, how are you?" Joe asked.

"Exceeding thirsty Joe." She smiled at the watcher charmingly, then looked longingly at Methos, who raised his ale to her. She saw Richie and Duncan sitting on either side, bodies tense, and the little bottle blond, entirely too comfortable. 'We'll just see about that' Cassandra thought cattily.

Cassandra walked up to Buffy and the men held their breaths, "Hi, I'm Cassandra, Adam's lover." She said, but was unpleasantly surprised when Buffy smiled.

"Ex." 

"Excuse me?" Frost dripped from Cassandra's lips.

"No excuse for you. And you would be his 'ex' lover. I should know, I'm the current one and I keep him too busy to stray." Buffy smiled politely and Duncan and Richie began to laugh. Joe choked, and grabbed Duncan's beer for a drink. 

Methos smiled wryly, 'Game, set, match to Buffy.' He thought to himself. 

He leaned forward in the charged silence and said, "Long time no see Cassandra. Buffy, this is Cassandra. Cassandra, this is Buffy."

"Buffy? What kind of name is that?" she asked scornfully.

Buffy cocked her head, "It's a nickname. Are those your real boobs? Because, you know I think your right one is bigger than your left. You should sue." Buffy nodded seriously and there was hysterics at the bar.

Methos placed a hand over Buffy's busy mouth. "You win Love."

After a moment of outrage, and a glance to the laughing buffoons at the bar, Cassandra smiled reluctantly, "Indeed you do. I apologize Buffy." She held out a hand and asked, "Can I try this again?" Buffy smiled graciously and silently thanked Cordelia for all of those put down lessons in high school.

"Hi, my name is Buffy Summers." 

"Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you Cassandra. I'll bet that you have greatest stories about these guys." Buffy's eyebrows rose in hope.

Cassandra's eyes lit up, "You bet I do." Cassandra dragged Buffy over to a clear table and they proceeded to gossip merrily.

Methos methodically banged his head on the bar. "Kill –_thump_- me- _thump_- now- _thump_. Duncan laughed at this until Joe remarked, "Hey, if I'm not mistaken Cassandra know stories about all of you guys."  There was a chorus of groans at this and Joe chuckled and poured another round of ales.

They left the bar for Bellingham very late. Buffy was sound asleep in Methos arms in the back seat and Duncan was driving. Richie still having chuckles as he remembered what happened at the bar. 

"God, what a night." Methos sighed.

Duncan chuckled, "I keep coming back to the fact that I saw her first, old man."


	27. Riley's summer

                        Riley was enjoying her summer at Angels and with her fellow slayers. Faith was cool. She let the girls pretty much have free rein, except in training and patrols. Training was always serious, and patrols were always 'safety first'. 

            "Like I want to explain to B how I broke one of her slayers. Not." This was her perennial answer to any whining. 

            One day Riley decided to go into the gym while everyone was out and she started punching on the punching bag. The steady beat of her fists was soothing and she was lost in the rhythm when Connor came storming in. He stopped at seeing her, but scowled and continued on to another punching bag, unleashing a furious flurry of kicks on the defenseless thing. 

            Riley stepped back and regarded Connor for a moment. "Wanna talk?" she asked and he grunted, "No." 

            "Ok." She shrugged, and continued to punch her bag. "I just don't get you." She said and watched out of the corner of her eye as he stopped and regarded her suspiciously.

            "Oh, you know. You're so harsh to your Dad. You're lucky to have him you know." She remarked and he walked over to her.

            "You don't know what you're talking about Slayer." He said sarcastically.

            "I hear things, I listen. You're Angel's son, blah blah. You were raised in the demon dimension, blah blah. You're mad at Angel, blah blah." She kept punching and she saw him smile.

            "You're such a whiner Connor. You're lucky to have Angel and don't even know it." she shook her head in exasperation. Connor looked at her with his mouth open and Riley looked at him with sympathy. "You're catching flies Connor."

            "How am I lucky to have my Dad?" Connor asked, a little belligerently.

            "You were taken from him and he pulled apart heaven and demon dimension to find you." She punched the bag viciously. "Try having my Dad. He beat me from the time I was 8 until I was 16. Trying having your Dad throw a meal out of the oven on you, giving you second degree burns because he wanted chicken instead of roast beef, and I was supposed to know that. Try having him beat you because his uniforms weren't clean. Oh, they were in the closet? You should have put them on the bed. Try having the man that is supposed to protect you, beat you for any reason, real or imagined. Try getting over having your Dad sending you death threats 3 times a week from prison. Come crying to me about how your Dad is so mean to you and I'll kick your ass." Riley steadily beat on the punching bag through this, until it snapped off its chain onto the floor.

            "Oops. I'll call Buffy and get you a new one." Riley said guiltily. Connor shook his head and took the dead punching bag and put it in the corner.

            Angel wanted to kick Riley's Dad's ass himself. He and Mary had been going to meditate then train when they had come upon the conversation between Connor and Riley and had shamelessly eavesdropped. Mary held up her finger to remind him to be quiet.

            Connor flopped down on the mats and gave a persecuted sigh. He looked up at Riley who was balancing on one leg, trying to improve her balance. "You know that my Dad is still in love with your Buffy." He said and Angel winced in the hallway.

            Riley sighed and flopped down besides him. "I know, I was there. It sometimes think that love, between a man and a woman that is, is the suckiest thing in the world. It gives them the power to pull your heart out of your chest while it's still beating and stomp on it." She rolled onto her back and folded her arms under her head. Out in the hallway Angel nodded in self-righteous agreement.

            "I think that Buffy will always love your Dad. He was her first love and all the shit that comes with that. But they hurt each other so badly that they can't ever get back to there. What's the point of love if you are constantly hurting each other and in pain?" She looked at Connor who nodded thoughtfully. 

            Angel and Mary exchanged painful glances in the hallway, and Mary wished that she were far, far away.

            "Then there is Buffy and Adam. It's almost like poetry. They are totally aware of each other, their hearts in their eyes. It almost is embarrassing to watch because is seems like it should be private. Their love is like a second skin that they are comfortable with. Though if Angel ever needed help, Buffy would drop everything to help, with Adam's blessing, which I guess is true love." She rolled over and looked at Connor. "I think you should give your Dad a break. He's trying and you should be grateful, not everyone has a Dad that does." She jumped to her feet, and then pounced, tickling Connor, making him laugh and shriek. She was giggling as she jumped up and ran out of the back door, Connor in hot pursuit.

            Angel walked in, hands in his pockets and brooding, Mary following quietly. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that." she said quietly and Angel shook his head, "I'm not. Riley is pretty smart for her age. And maybe she'll bring Connor around. God knows that I can't." and Angel pushed the remaining punching bag, watching it sway.

            "What about the part about you and Buffy?" Mary asked quietly, settling herself into the lotus position. He stared at her for a moment, and then grimaced. "She's right about that too, but I didn't want to hear it. I hate it when kids are smarter than me." Mary laughed and closed her eyes. Angel watched her, marveling at her soothing spirit. She was beautiful, almost as tall as he was; smart like Willow and an extremely strong. She also had this serenity that followed her around that made her attractive to be around. 

            Sighing he sat down and prepared to meditate with her. He could use some inner peace about now.


	28. hbx 21 interrogated

            Buffy was awaked by hot and hungry hands touching her, smoothing her skin, cupping her breasts. Moaning she arched, trying to get closer to the heat that flooded her.

            A sexy chuckle met her efforts and she opened her eyes. His face hovered over hers with a wicked grin, "Good morning, my love." He said before bracing his arms on either side of her and plunging into her heat.

            They moved together gently, moaning and whispering each other's name until they went over that shining edge together. Methos moaned against Buffy's neck, lifted his head and laughed softly. She had fallen back to sleep. 

            Methos dragged himself reluctantly out of bed, pulling the covers over Buffy, gently giving her a kiss. He went and took a shower, had gotten dressed and was drinking a cup of coffee, looking out the windows when he thought her heard Buffy call his name.

            "No no no, Methos! Please, don't leave me!" She cried out, thrashing on the bed. "Please, please." She cried heartbrokenly while Methos stood there in shock before dashing over and wrapping her in his arms. "Shh, I'm here Buffy. I'll never leave you." He said over and over and she fought him in her sleep.

            Just a suddenly she went limp and opened her eyes. "Methos." And she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. He held her until she calmed down.

            She sat up and wiped her eyes, "Whew, what a nightmare."

            "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, rubbing her back soothingly and she leaned against him with a sigh. "Not yet, let me get a handle on it first." He nodded and she kissed him and hopped out of bed. "I'm going for a run to the dojo." Methos says nothing to this. He knows it's Buffy coping mechanism when she wants to think something through. He mentally resolved to call Giles as soon as she leaves.

            Kissing her as she goes out the door he watches her run full speed down the street, then he immediately grabs his cell phone.

            "Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." 

            Methos sighed, 'Shit.' "Angel, it's Adam."

            Angel rubbed his eyes, "Hello Adam, what can I do for you?"

            "Buffy had a violent nightmare, screaming, crying and the like." Methos said evenly and he heard Angel sigh.

            "Sometimes Slayers dream of the future. Listen, Giles isn't here but I'll have him call you. He can explain it better than I. If she keeps having the same dream, treat it as a portent and plan accordingly." Angel said and scribbled a note to Giles.

            "Thank you Angel.  I hope she doesn't dream it again." Methos hung up, staring at the phone before laying it down.

            Buffy worked out with single minded determination, trying not to see Methos laying dead in her arms. She stopped suddenly as she thought of something and dashed into Mac's office.

            "Mac, can I talk to you?"

            He looked up at her strained face, got up and shut the office door.  

            "Do I have to take Methos' head to make it right?" He asked compassionately. Buffy laughed, then cried.

            Duncan walked around and wrapped her in his arms and let her cry it out. When she had finished he gave her the box of kleenex. 

            "Tell me what it is, and if it's within my power I'll fix it." He regarded his friend seriously and she nodded.

            " As a slayer I sometimes dream of the future. Most of the time I don't get the full story and have to fumble through it before the meaning comes clear. This morning I dreamt that Methos was dying in my arms and I couldn't fix it." her tortured eyes fixed on his, "But he still had his head, so he wasn't dead. Right?"

            Duncan knew that he had one chance to do this thing right. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, "Lass, unless they've taken his head, he'll be around to plague us for 5,000 more years." 

            Buffy laughed and threw her arms around him, "Mac, you're the best." 

            "And dinna forget it." he patted her back with a smile.

            Methos had catalogues of homes spread all over the antique French country table he had bought Buffy. The apartment was just too small to have him add the things from his long life. He had almost made the curator at the London museum wet his pants when Methos had donated a lot of his ancient artifacts, but he still had tons of his personal things in storage.

            The door opened and he was relieved to see his Buffy, the shadows gone from her eyes. He stood and crossed to her, giving her a kiss. "Hello Sweet."

            "Hi", she smiled brightly. She had showered and changed at the dojo and now chucked her gym bag with the dirty things into the laundry room. As she walked by she got a good look at the table.

            "Going to invest in real estate?" She asked and he shrugged. Buffy looked through the houses and picked up a picture of a huge house and cocked her head.

            "Methos, I don't do windows."

            "Yes love." He replied. 

            "I don't like servants."

            "Oh." he said lamely and realized that she had probably figured out what he was doing. He shuffled guiltily, then looked up to see humor dancing in her eyes.

            "Is my apartment too small?" she asked.

            "Really it is love. I have a mansion full of things that I have stored." He said apologetically.

            Buffy smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about all of your stuff." She stood thoughtfully on one leg like a flamingo, and Methos smothered a smile.

            "Umm, what about a big loft space, like Mac's?" She said thoughtfully and Methos considered it for a moment. 

            "Could work. Large spaces, lots of wall space, wooden floors with my rugs in storage. Yeah, it could work. But it will have to bigger and better than Duncan's." he said haughtily and was rewarded by Buffy's giggles. 

            There was a knock at the door and Methos gathered up all of the real estate stuff and tossed it into the garbage. Buffy answered and saw Joe Dawson.

            "Must be sooner rather than later Watcher." Methos smiled. Buffy kissed Joe on the cheek and let him in. Joe smiled and limped over to one of the chairs and sat with a grunt. He took a long look at Buffy who was in hip hugger shorts, a belly shirt and a pony tail. She looked all of 18. He then looked at Methos, "Much of an age difference old man?" he asked ironically.

            "Age doesn't matter Joe, trust me." Methos said with a fond look at his lover.

            "Do you want anything to drink Joe?" Buffy asked. "We have beer," she shot a look at her lover who chuckled, "Ice tea, Tab and oj."

            Joe shook his gray head, "No thanks Buffy. Maybe later."

            Buffy cocked her head at the watcher, and visibly decided to ask a question, "If you don't think it's too rude Joe, how did you lose your legs?" 

            "I was in 'Nam." He answered.

            "Oh, so was my Dad. He was with the 52nd Air Cav." 

            Joe smiled, "I did some work with them a time or two." Neither one noticed Methos getting that faraway look as the memories of Vietnam and the horrible mess it was flooded his mind.

            Buffy turned to say something to Methos and saw the shadows in his eyes.

            "Hey, handsome and broody." She said, tapping his nose to get his attention.

            "Sorry Love." Methos smiled.

            "Uh huh. You were in Vietnam too, weren't you?" She asked quietly, recognizing the same haunted look she had seen on her father's face. 

            Joe jolted, "Of course you were." He said, realization in his eyes. 'Another note for the Methos Chronicles.'

            Methos smiled grimly, "As a medic. Let's change the subject, shall we?"  Buffy gave him her. 'We are so going to talk about this later,' look. 

            Joe struggled to switch gears, "Let's get down to business. Buffy, I left my lap top in my rental car, could you go down and get it for me?" he asked apologetically as he dug for the keys.

            Buffy took the offered keys and dashed downstairs, not fooled for a minute. The men wanted to talk.

            "What's up Joe?" 

            "Did you know she was a suspect in a number of juvenile crimes?" the Watcher hissed.

            Methos leaned forward, "Joe, this is absolutely to be kept confidential. Not to go into Duncan's chronicle, nor mine, not even Richie's. Ever, understood?" 

            Joe shook his head and was about to say something when Buffy brought the requested laptop and handed it to him, before jumping into Methos' lap, startling a "oof" out of him, then a kiss.

            Joe laughed at them and opened the laptop. "Ok, Duncan has another quickening, whose head did he take?" 

            Buffy cleared her throat, "Actually the kill was mine, but give it to Duncan. He got the quickening."

            "Duncan hasn't told me the whole story yet, but you got some of the quickening too didn't you?" Methos asked her.

            "Will _someone _tell me what happened?" Joe demanded.

            Buffy smiled at the man's irritated tone, he reminded her of Giles.

            "I was patrolling and was headed back here when I heard the sound of a sword battle. So I pulled my own sword and ran around the corner and saw Mac and the ugly fat guy in a battle."

            "Randall." Methos put in and Joe grimaced. "I figured, his watcher lost him, the putz." 

            "Anyway," Buffy continued, "As I was watching the fat guy was screaming in something that sounded vaguely like pig latin, when he pulled out a 9mm and shot Duncan in the chest." 

            "What?" both men demanded.

            "Hey, still telling this thing. I'll entertain questions at the end of the lecture." Buffy said, eyes narrowed and Joe smiled, "Go ahead." 

            "Well, I said, 'That doesn't seem fair. Bringing a gun to a sword fight." And I got between the fat guy and Duncan, who I thought was dying, and that I was already too late. I just wanted to scare the fat guy away." Buffy sat for a moment, remembering how sad she had been for the stranger dying behind her. The men watched her quietly.

            "So the fat guy starts complaining that interfering was breaking the rules and I said that using a gun didn't? Or something like that. I started to beat him back and he asked me what I was. I said I was a concerned citizen and I didn't want to kill him. He laughed and said, "I'm an immortal, you can't kill me." Well for me that's the code. I can't kill humans but I can kill monsters, so I sliced off his head." Buffy stopped and remembered the body sagging to its knees, it's sword hitting the ground with a discordant clank, then the quickening.

            "I stood there for a second, then turned, looking into Mac's eyes, and I think he was going to say something when there was this blue lightening screaming through my body, feeling for my soul, lifting me into the air when suddenly it dropped me like a hot potato and raced for Duncan. Then I passed out."  

            Joe looked staggered and Methos was gently rubbing Buffy's neck, trying to get her to relax. 

            "You're not immortal?" Joe asked, for the lack of a better question.

            "No, I'm a Slayer. Not the Slayer, understand. There's more that one now. Well actually, there's been more that one for awhile, but that's beside the point. Never mind." Buffy said lamely and Methos chuckled.

            "What?" Joe asked, thoroughly lost now.

            Buffy heaved a sigh, "I'll make it short. Did you hear about Sunnydale, California, the town that got swallowed by an earthquake?" She waited for Joe's nod. It had been all over the TV.  "At 15 I was chosen by that Powers that Be, (sort of like God's personal assistants) to slay Vampires, demons and assorted baddies that made it from hell, through the hellmouth, also known as my high school. On graduation I blew up the high school to kill the mayor who had become a big old snake demon. They rebuilt it last year and an ancient evil known as 'the First' wanted to rule the world. My friend the witch, my Watcher and I figured a way to use a magical scythe to activate all of the wannabe slayers. So now there are dozens of Slayers instead of 'lil ol' me. Mac and Richie have been helping me by being watchers for our Slayers here. We call them "Dooncan's Girrrl's."  Buffy suddenly stood, "You want that drink now Joe?" 

            "Ice tea please." He replied in a kind of daze, trying to absorb everything. Her story explained the police records anyway.

            Methos raised an eyebrow at his stunned friend, "She can also feel the immortals and can tell who it is without seeing us." He said quietly and Joe's eyebrows raised in surprise.

            Buffy came out, handed an ice tea to Joe, and cold beer to Methos and drank deeply of her Tab. She sat down close to Methos and he wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. He set his beer down, brushed his free hand over her pony tail and was rewarded by a blinding smile.

            Joe sipped his ice tea and watched the two of them together. If he had any doubts from the night that they were in his bar, watching them like this showed him he had been wrong. They were so wrapped up in each other that he knew he had to help them keep it a secret for as long as possible.

            "Well, I obviously can't use any of this in the chronicles. And I don't trust anyone in the Watcher's Organization to keep their yap shut and not fuck it up, so we'll keep it between us." 

            Methos gave a smile to Joe and Buffy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

            After chatting a bit more Joe left for Duncan and Richie's. 

              
  


              
  



	29. hbx 22 Talking to Faith

            Methos suddenly had a great idea. He picked up Buffy and spun her around like she was 2. Buffy laughed, "What's up your kilt?" she asked and he snorted and put her down.

            "You've been hanging out too much with Richie." Was his complaint. "Hey, he's the only immortal that's not older than me. It's a nice change." She said slyly and Methos smacked her on the butt.

            "So why did you do the 'spin and make the Buffy hurl' thing?" she asked and he smiled. "Let me take you to Paris?" He asked, his eyes hopeful in his handsome face. 

            "I don't have a passport, or even a birth certificate, come to think of it." she said frowning in thought.

            "Not to worry, Duncan and I can fix anything." Methos said blithely, aware of the fact he was going to ask Mac to break the law.

            He moved closer, "Please Buffy? Paris is grand at any time of the year. It has the worlds best shopping, snotty people and romantic sights." He moved closer to her and nuzzled her neck, "and I can be romantic with the right surroundings." He whispered and kissed her neck, then her lips. "Mmm." She moaned, "Ok. Paris with you would be fun, you did mention shopping?" 

"Ahh, bribery. It works every time." He smiled.

"Duncan, I need two favors." Methos said, a smile in his voice. 

"No. No favors. I always get into trouble granting you favors." Duncan said violently and Methos laughed. "_Please_, that's my line. But this is for Buffy." 

"Oh, for her I'll do it, not for you though." Duncan said self righteously, "What is it?"

"There are some police records on Buffy that need to be erased, then she needs a passport. I want to take her to Paris."

"Give me a few days and I'll let you know." Duncan hung up without saying good-bye. He knew it was petty but it was fun too. He reached for the phone and dialed LA.

"Hello, Lost causes 'r' us." Said a female voice and Duncan laughed.

"Hello, this is Duncan McLeod, I'm looking for Giles."

"Hi, oh yeah. You're the 'Hot Scot' Willow told me about. I'm Faith, the best Slayer, thought don't tell B I said so." Duncan correctly interpreted this to mean Buffy. "Yes, well, is Giles about?" 

"Oh yeah. GILES!" Faith shouted and Duncan winced and held the phone out from his ear. "Nice talkin' to you' Hot Scot'" She said and he could hear Giles scolding in the background, "Faith, could you please behave?" came his irritated voice.

"What would be the fun in that?" Faith said and laughed wickedly.

Duncan was still chuckling when Giles picked up the phone, "Rupert Giles."

"Hello Giles, this is McLeod. I need to find Buffy's birth certificate." 

"Oh well, you are in luck. I sent for hers from Sacramento at the same time I retrieved the other slayers, I can send it to you today. Oh, while I have you on the phone, how are Buffy's nightmares?" Giles asked. 

Duncan gulped, "I haven't heard if she's had anymore. Though she would tell Adam before me." 

"Indeed."

"Adam is taking Buffy to Paris and she needed a passport, so thanks for the birth certificate Giles."

"Oh good. She deserves to be able to travel. Good talking to you McLeod." Giles hung up and made a note to call Buffy as soon as possible.

Duncan worked on Buffy's police record until she was squeaky clean. He was a genius if he did say so himself.

Methos was kicking Richie's ass in the dojo. After he would knock him down, he would pull him up and show him how to counter it and they would start again. Buffy was in the corner on a low balance beam, doing walkovers and then she did the splits, breaking both men's concentration. 

"Ouch!" Richie said and Methos nodded in agreement.

"You big sissies." Buffy said and she did another walkover and hopped off the beam.

"Why are you playing on the long piece of wood anyway?" Richie asked.

"Walk on it and see Grasshopper." Buffy joked, then laughed as Richie made it 3 steps before falling off. "I use it to strengthen my balance. You never know when you're going to be on an itsy teeny ledge, or on a branch as wide as your foot. Good balance will save my life both times." 

Methos smirked and walked the entire length, prompting Richie to stick out his tongue at the older immortal.

"Goes to show that you can't house train 'em." Methos said to Buffy. Duncan walked in on this conversation and laughed, "You should know, we've never gotten you housebroken." Richie laughed and Methos pushed him over onto the mats.

"I talked to Faith." Said Duncan, and watched Buffy laugh and laugh. 

"Who is Faith?" Methos asked and Richie listened with interest.

 "She is our 'Righteous Bitch Slayer'. Buffy laughed again, remembering. "When I died the first time, a new slayer was called. Her name was Kendra, and when she died Faith was called."

The men stood there looking at Buffy in shock. "What?" Buffy asked in puzzlement.  Methos walked over to Buffy and took her gently by the shoulders.

"How many times have you died Buffy?" he asked quietly.

"Oh hey! I know what you're thinking but when I died the first time Xander brought me back with CPR. The second time I died and went to heaven for 5 or 6 months but was called back. The third time I died I was shot, but evil Willow saved me, and don't ask, it's a long story. Let's just say your immortality would have ended pretty quickly if Willow had finished what she started."

Buffy looked up at the ceiling trying to think, "Yeah, that's it. Though Angel drained me of blood once and I almost died, but no, that doesn't count. I'm not immortal, just clumsy with death." She smiled brightly at Methos who was a little shell shocked.

Richie quipped, "Sounds like you're well on your way. I've only died twice." 

"Nah, not me, just a Slayer." Buffy said with a smile.

"Just." Methos snorted.

"Now about Faith." Buffy looked at Duncan, "Do you like 'em wild? That'd be Faith for you. She's never beaten me in a fight, but then I'm better than her. Actually, she's a great Slayer. She's done some time, but came out of it with the attitude you wish everyone would have."

"Sounds like a spitfire." Duncan commented, intrigued in spite of himself.

"There's the understatement of the century." Buffy commented.

  
  


  
  


.


	30. hbx 23 France whoops, amateurs

            A moth later Methos and Buffy were on the Concorde, winging their way to Paris.

            Methos and Buffy traveled first class; there was no point in sitting with the peasants. An ironic smile accompanied this thought, as he was as peasant as any who had been born. He looked over at his lover and she was sound asleep, looking impossibly young. He enjoyed just watching her, the slight flush of pink at her cheek, her impossibly long eyelashes. He saw that her necklace was caught under her blouse and he reached over to gently untangle it, letting his fingers linger against her skin.

            "Honeymoon?" The British matron across the aisle asked softly. 

            "No, but a bit like. It's her first trip outside the States." Methos replied quietly, making sure he wasn't disturbing Buffy.

            "She's very lovely." The lady replied and Methos smiled, "Yes she is." Buffy stirred, then stretched. Her eyes opened and met Methos with a smile. "Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily and he chuckled. "A few more hours yet."

            "Shoot."

             She stood, brushed her mouth over his and walked toward the front to the restroom. 

            Methos sat back and tried to relax, but something wasn't right. He sat up casually and took a careful look around. He had already pinpointed the air marshal when he boarded, so he turned to check and saw that he was uneasy as well.

            Buffy was washing her face when she felt something wrong. Then there was the sound of small weapons fire and she winced. "Oh great, a highjacking." She sighed; Methos was going to be upset.

            Methos froze in his seat when he heard the pistol and the sound of a man crying out in pain. Suddenly there was shouting and two men running up the aisle, waving Uzi's and pistols. The third man stayed in back with the coach passengers. After the two terrorists had entered first class they had pulled the curtain, separating the plane. 

            The elderly woman across the aisle was in shock. Methos looked at her and held a finger to hips lips and she nodded. Methos knew that Buffy was up front with the terrorists, but still in the bathroom. The terrorists were beating on the reinforced cockpit door, yelling threats. After 9-11 all cockpit doors were reinforced, apparently these clowns hadn't watched the news. One of them tried to use his pistol on it, and the sound was shockingly loud in the small cabin, but nothing happened. There were cries of fear and angry orders to shut up. Methos really didn't want to end his life in a spectacular fireball in the Atlantic. 

            The terrorists were now screaming that they would start killing a passenger every 10 minutes if they weren't let into the cockpit. Methos shook his head 'Fucking amateurs.'

            Buffy had been thinking rapidly and walked out of the bathroom like she hadn't a care in the world. Her eyes briefly met Methos, and she could see the bright fear for her in them. She turned to the startled terrorists and did a magnificent California blonde routine.

            "Like, Ohmigod! You have guns!" she squealed.

            The two men looked at each other and grinned. This dumb blond was no threat, pretty as she was.

            Buffy carefully noted where their weapons were and pretended like she was terrified. "You're not going to like, shoot me or something?"

            "Not unless you don't sit down lady." One spoke. Buffy did the only thing she could think of, she rolled her eyes up in her head and pretended to collapse. Both men did the predictable man thing and jumped forward to catch her. When they got close enough she took the collars of their shirts and banged their heads together, dropping them into a pile on the floor. Methos jumped out of his seat and joined her up front. He stood and put his finger to his lips for the other first class passengers to see, indicating silence. There were nods and no noise. Buffy quickly handed him the weapons, which he automatically unloaded, then jacked the action to take care of the round chambered as well. He slid them under another first class passengers feet, taking the bullets and dropping them into his pocket. Knowing that the other terrorist would investigate soon, he turned to Buffy. 

            He quietly murmured, "I'll keep an eye on them, you go back and take out the other man." She nodded and moved swiftly to the curtain, when a hand grabbed her wrist. He showed her his air marshal badge and she nodded silently. She bent down and placed her lips to his ear, "I'm going to get him to come up here. When he passes your seat, take him out." He nodded quickly in understanding and she slid the curtain open a fraction. Back on the floor in the aisle was the wounded steward and farther back the other terrorist doing his terror thing.

            "Um, like excuse me?" Aware that all eyes were on her she smiled tremulously. "Your friend wants you up here." She stammered, the perfect picture of scared womanhood.

            The terrorist nodded and marched up, signaling her to go in front of him and he closed the curtain. As he passed the air marshal, the man stood and brought the butt of his pistol down on his head. Buffy whirled quickly and caught the unconscious man before his weapons hit the floor. Methos came up behind her and he retrieved the guns and unloaded them. He met her eyes, jerking his head toward their seats and she nodded and sat down. The air marshal and Methos quickly trussed the men up, gagging them for good measure then Methos went back to his seat, kneeling down where Buffy already was. "There's no doctor on the flight so I'm going to see what I can do for the wounded man." He said quietly and she nodded.

            He cupped her face in his hands, "Don't do that again." And kissed her with the desperation and the fear that he had felt, then gentled it and made her moan quietly.

            The air marshal had reassured the pilots and came back to stand by Buffy and Methos seats, "Merci for you heroic actions." Both Buffy and Methos shook their heads, "We really don't want any publicity, we are very private people." Methos said earnestly. The air marshal looked at them thoughtfully and nodded, "If that is your wish. We will however need statements from you both?" and they nodded. Methos stood and went back and checked on the wounded man, there was really nothing they could do except check the bandage and ease his pain which had been done by a stewardess already.

            When they landed at DeGaulle International Airport, they were met by the French police who took the terrorists into custody. It looked like the media hadn't found out yet, so Methos and Buffy quickly gave their statements and left.


	31. hbx 24 Let me show you Paris

            They were in the rented Mercedes on their way to the hotel and Buffy turned slightly in her luxurious leather seat to face Methos.

            "I'm sorry." 

            His eyebrows rose, "Why?"

            "For scaring you when I confronted the bozos." She answered and watched his eyes as he smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll make you pay in very inventive ways my dear."

            Buffy laughed and watched as the Paris of her dreams went past in a blur. 

            Methos had planned their trip carefully. He wanted to spoil Buffy in every conceivable way. They arrived at the Hotel Hilton Paris Suffren and pulled in front, to be greeted by the hotel manager.

            Buffy watched in amusement as the manager spoke to Methos in rapid French, and he replied in kind. Their luggage was whisked inside, and the manager turned his smiling face to her.

            "Bonjour Madame, welcome to the Hilton Paris Suffren. It is so nice to see Monsieur Pierson with someone, he has always been alone." 

            "Thank you for the kind welcome." She replied graciously. As they walked in Buffy looked around in amazement, the lobby was spacious and beautiful and filled with gorgeous women and older men. The manager led them up to their suite personally, spoke something more to Methos and they walked into their suite. The steward was placing canapés on a tray, and settling champagne in a metal cooler filled with ice. He bowed his head, smiled and left them alone.

            The cream colored damask curtains had been pulled back to let in a flood of sunlight. The room was decorated in sea blue and cream, with beautiful carved oriental rugs underfoot. Buffy dropped her purse and wandered around, skimming her fingers over the bouquet of fresh flowers, pulling out a freesia and carrying it with her as she explored.

            Methos couldn't get enough of watching her and knew he had it bad. She turned and smiled at him, "So you come here often, but only alone?" 

            "I didn't have anyone I wanted to bring." He said simply and walked over to kiss her. "Come on, let's shop!" 

            Buffy wanted to see the Eiffel tower first and Methos let her drag him over so she could stare up at it in wonder. Then they stepped into the first of many exclusive shops in Paris. The kind that if you have to ask the price, you can't afford it.

            He bought her a couple of evening gowns, indulged her passion for shoes and picked up a single lily from a flower vendor and presented it with a charming bow. She dragged him into a men's shop and made him try on French jeans. Nothing like French jeans on a man with a nice ass, both she and the sales clerk agreed with giggles. He turned and arched at eyebrow at the women who sobered up quickly, but with smiles. Then she helped him pick out a new leather duster, (a new one to fit his sword in). She made him try on several, just to indulge her need to see him in black. The last one was the best. It made him look dark and dangerous and made Buffy's mouth water. He paid for the many purchases and had them sent on to their hotel, then he took her for a walk along the Seine. He pointed out where Duncan used to live on his 'miserable barge' before moving to the States. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand. 

            The next day they visited the Arc de Triomphe and Notre Dame. He was amused at her typical American link between the hunchback and the beautiful church. When she walked in however, the church itself blew her away. She walked around, and then went to sit in a pew, Methos beside her. 

            "I came when it was built you know." He whispered quietly. 

            "Was it as beautiful as it is now?" She asked and he nodded. "More."

            The next day they drove to the castle called Chambord. Buffy took one look at it and gasped.  They had stood in line with the crowds and followed the tour group when suddenly Methos had grabbed her and dragged her down another massive hallway. He then gave her a tour of his life there, and the intrigues. He told her about the lack of hygiene during the time, and the dogs that were constantly underfoot. And the fleas, then laughed at the face she made.

            He also took her to the fortress Angers, where he spent a great deal of time in the defense forces, and told her about his life there as a soldier. 

            "No plumbing? Ewww."

            He laughed and they headed for the hotel. That night was their special date at the L'Ambroisie on Place de Vosges. Methos had already dressed in his tux, hair slicked back. He was checking the fit of the jacket in the mirror when his eyes met Buffy's in the mirror. Stunned, he slowly turned around and stared at the vision in front of him.

            She was in a backless sapphire evening gown, the front a simple halter design. Her only ornament was a gold and diamond chain hanging down her back, emphasizing the curve of her lovely spine. She was 4 inches taller, in sexy spiked heels, and her hair was in a sophisticated French twist. She looked like every man's fantasy.

            "You take my breath away." He said quietly and she smiled at the thunderstruck expression on his face. She walked up to him and using a fingertip, placed it under his chin and slowly closed his mouth, "You look good enough to eat." She said, and he captured her hand, placing a kiss in the palm. "Right back at ya kid."

            As the couple was escorted through the restaurant, Methos noticed the admiring glances thrown Buffy's way. She seemed oblivious as they were seated and she smiled into his eyes. 

            "You're very quiet." Methos said, taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

            "No, I'm very overwhelmed." She giggled softly and he smiled. "You look as if you belong."

            She shrugged, and then wiggled suddenly. She looked under the table and seemed to stretch and he sat back, "What are you doing?" 

            "I lost my shoe." She looked under the table again and he began to chuckle, then he looked, found the offending shoe and handed it to her, smiling at her irritated expression as she slipped it back on.

            They had an enjoyable meal, talking about 'the girrls', Duncan, Richie and her friends in LA. He laughed at her memory of Angel, supposedly so silent and stealthy, had slipped on a freshly mopped floor at the high school and banged his shoulder into the doorframe, rattling the walls. He in turn told her how Duncan had painted his nose when he had irritated him while painting his house. Methos rubbed his nose in reminiscence and Buffy almost fell out of her seat laughing. 

            They walked out of the restaurant at about eleven, and were waiting for their car to be brought up when Buffy stiffened. Methos immediately started scanning the area and saw what Buffy sensed. A crowd of seemingly normal people in what looked like suspended animation, all staring at Buffy. She opened up her clutch purse, took out a stake and twirled it expertly, before dropping it back in and snapping the purse shut. The car pulled up and they got in, and Buffy never took her eyes off the crowd. Methos drove off and Buffy sighed.

            "Vamps?"

            "Vamps."

            They made it back to the hotel and went to bed. Methos had a plan of waking up before dawn and watching the sunrise at the Eiffel tower. In bed Buffy murmured her assent unenthusiastically and he only laughed. He turned to ask her something but she was sound asleep. Kissing her softly he curled around her and dropped off as well.


	32. hbx 25 What happen's when you forget you...

            The phone rang at 5 am, and Buffy didn't even move. Methos smiled and kissed her head, then slipped on some clothes. Pulling back the curtain and seeing it was still dark he walked back over to Buffy and gently shook her.

            "Buffy, I'm going down to get a paper and croissants. Try to be awake when I get back so we can see the sunrise."

            He got an un ladylike grunt in response and shook his head with a grin. 

            Methos had picked up a paper and was headed for a tiny bakery that he knew when he was hit from behind. He had a fleeting moment to realize his sword was still upstairs with Buffy when his world went black.

            Buffy jerked awake and sat up in her bed. Looking around she realized that Methos was gone and she knew something was seriously wrong. Jumping out of bed she went of the hotel phone, "Bonjour ici Miss Summers in the Grand Suite, did Mr. Pierson leave me a message? No? But there is a package? Yes, please bring it up immediately." 

            Buffy raced for the shower and changed, quickly pulling her hair back in a ponytail when there was a knock at the door. Grabbing some euros Buffy opened the door, accepted the package, handed over enough euros to the guy to make his eyes wide, and shut the door. 

            Her hands were trembling, this wasn't from Methos. She slit the edge with a thumbnail and tilted the envelope over the table. A map with bloody fingerprints, a picture, and Methos' cross fell out. Buffy held a trembling hand to her mouth before steeling herself to turn the photograph over.

            It was as bad as she feared. They had pinned Methos to the floor with a sword in each shoulder. The pictures only showed from the shoulders up, but he had no shirt on and there was a lot of blood. He was deliberately not looking at the camera, and Buffy knew why. It was to show her that he would be ok. 

            "No Damn it!" she shrieked and threw the picture across the room. Shaking she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

            "McLeod." Came Mac's sleepy voice.

            "Mac, it's Buffy. They have Adam. I need you to fly to LA and pickup Faith, tell her to pack enough to take out a couple of dens of vamps, and to _bring everything_. Then fly here to Paris, as soon as possible." She choked back a sob and a very awake Duncan asked, "Who took him Buffy?" 

            "Vamps. But I'll find him Mac, you have my word." Her voice was cold steel.

            "We'll be there as soon as humanly possible Buffy. Remember what I said." He heard Buffy give a shaky sigh, "It's all I have to hold on to." She whispered and hung up.

            Duncan cursed quietly and dialed his phone.

            "Angel Inv…." Duncan interrupted, "Angel, this is McLeod. Adam was kidnapped by vamps in Paris and Buffy is going after them."

            "Alone?" Angel said, his voice rising.

            "She wants me to fly down there and get Faith along with enough anti vampire stuff to take out a couple of dens, then fly to Paris." Duncan said quietly.

            "She's got her. Faith'll be ready when you get here." Angel spoke and quickly wrote something on his notepad.

            "I'm flying in on a Lear jet and will be at the South Western hangar at about," Duncan looked at his watch, "2am. It's owned by M2 Corp."

            "Understood." Angel said and scribbled the information down, "Good Luck McLeod." And hung up.

            Faith was vibrating with nervous energy. She had two large trunks plus 2 suitcases waiting when the white Lear jet swooped out the early morning sky and pulled up to the hanger. She turned to wave at Angel who was standing by his car and looked up at the plane in time to see a tall, broad shouldered man, dark hair pulled into a ponytail standing at the top of the stairs. Angel shook his head and grinned, McLeod never stood a chance.

            "Faith?" Duncan asked and she smiled wickedly, "In the flesh." 

            'In the flesh indeed', was Mac's very private thought. Despite the early hour Faith was dressed to kill. Tight leather pants and a crop top showed off a lean and sexy body. Her long hair was curly and had highlights, and she had a barbed wire tattoo on her left arm. She was the picture of badass slayer and Duncan knew that Buffy was right.

            "I'm Duncan McLeod." He smiled at her, then shook his head as she eyed him like a side of beef.

            "Do I pass?" he did a turn and Faith grinned, "Oh yeah." She purred.

            Everything was loaded quickly and they took off for New York. Faith prowled the jet restlessly, opening drawers, smirking at the small staff, every so often glancing at Duncan who had yet to take his eyes off of her.

            She flopped into the seat beside him and threw a leg over the arm into his lap. 

            "So, B calls you Mac. Is that what you want me to call you too?" 

            "Mac works." He said, his voice a little strained. Her leg, her very nearness was causing havoc to his system. 

            Faith smiled a very female smile. She had felt the telltale bulge in his lap and knew he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

            "So, I noticed a bedroom on this thing, you wanna go work off some nervous energy?"

            His eyes flew to hers, not sure if had misunderstood. She leaned over and brushed her hand softly over his lap and he jerked,

            "Faith! We've only known each other a couple of hours!" Mac sputtered, in shock and more than a little aroused.

            "Getting to 'know' me was the point. But hey, your loss." She got up and stretched, knowing he was watching and walked off to prowl some more.

            Duncan tried to unobtrusively rearrange his jeans while he sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	33. hbx 26 Lost and found, thanks Father Dar...

            Buffy had taken the map and an extra set of clothes for Methos and his cross and got the car. She drove to Notre Dame and walked inside with the cross, and went to sit in the first pew. Closing her eyes, she prayed. When she looked up, a priest was standing in front of her. He smiled and spoke a flurry of rapid French.

            Shaking her head she smiled, "My French is really bad."

            "How wonderful that my English is good then." The man replied with a smile. "How can I help you my daughter?"

            Her hand trembling she stood and held out Methos' cross, "Father, will you bless this cross?" Father Darius looked down at the cross seriously, noting the blood that was in the design. He covered her hand, closed his eyes and was flooded by the feelings of love and loss. Both of them were frozen as power flooded their joined hands as he prayed in Latin. When they opened their eyes he took his hand back and the cross was clean. "God Bless you." He said and watched as she nodded and left. "God Bless, Methos." He whispered.

She carefully drove to the last bloody mark on the map and had parked when her cell phone rang.

            "Yeah."

            "Buffy, it's Angel. How are you holding up?" His gentle voice asked.

            Buffy sobbed for a moment, then got a hold of herself. "I'm ok. I'm going to find him Angel. They sent me a map with ten places to look for so I can find his, b..b..him." She couldn't even say body. 

            "Ok Buffy, listen. Check the last place first and be careful. I doubt they'll leave anybody as guard, it's broad daylight. Hang in there. McLeod and Faith are on their way."

            "Thanks Angel." Buffy sighed and hung up.

            Giles looked at Angel who shook his head, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's fraying about the edges. I'll call her in a bit." Giles nodded grimly, "She was like that when you were gone." Angel gave Giles a long look and the two men settled down to wait.

            Buffy had carefully searched the first 3 buildings, but when she entered the fourth she knew. The stink of old and new blood flooded her nose. Gathering her courage she walked inside carefully, not sensing anyone. She was almost done searching the first floor when she stopped and listened. Drip. Drip. Drip. Looking up she saw droplets winging their way down to the floor and realized he must be on the upper level.

            Caution gone she raced up the steps and stopped in shock, closing her eyes to gather herself before she passed out.

            The vamps had pinned Methos to the floor naked. There were swords through his shoulders, and through his thighs. Then there were daggers in his palms, his feet and lastly into his heart. He had bled out and it was coagulating around him. Not even caring she dropped to her knees with a moan, brushing the hair off his face with a shaking hand. "Oh Methos, love really sucks sometimes."

            She stood, braced herself and started pulling out the swords. She flinched as they pulled out, the flesh had partially healed around them and the sound was hideous. She then pulled all of the daggers out, then the one in his heart last. By this time she was crying, silent tears running down her cheek. 

She put her hands under his shoulders and pulled him out of the bloody mess he was lying in to a relatively clean part of the floor. Then she sat, dragging him across her lap and rocked, his head to her chest. The tears dropped onto his pale face as she prayed. She had sat that way for she didn't know how long when she felt a light shudder, then he took a great gasp of air and his heart started beating. 

"Methos? Methos I'm here." She rested him on the floor and cupped his face in her hands so that she would be the first thing that he saw. 

Methos groaned and felt like he pounded like laundry on washday. Suddenly memories flooded him and he opened his eyes to see Buffy's tear stained face above him.

"Hey." He croaked and was rewarded with a huge smile. She leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to his lips and cried. Methos was weakly trying to comfort her when she stopped and looked at him. 

"Can you stand?" She asked and he nodded. Carefully she pulled him up; as he stood there swaying he grimaced at the mess on the floor. It looked like he had bled out a couple of times. He looked down at himself and sighed, "They had to take my bloody clothes?" Buffy walked him over to a bench and helped him sit down. "The blood and yuck I can't fix, but the clothes I can." She watched him for a moment making sure he wasn't going to fall down then dashed to the car and got his clothes.

Methos sat there and thought about what had happened, and winced a little at what Buffy had gone through. He looked up as she came back in, noticing the shadows in her eyes. "Buffy, I am so sorry." She set the clothes down and looked into his eyes, "You should be. You leave without your sword again _I'll_ take your head after kicking your ass." He laughed quietly.

She carefully helped him into the shirt and buttoned it, then slid the pants over his narrow hip. He slipped his feet into his loafers with a sigh, "You'll have to burn this stuff." 

"I intend to." She muttered as she helped him to the Mercedes. The passenger seat was already reclined and he slid in and lay down with a sigh. 

She got into the driver's seat and looked at him, "Methos, I love you." She said quietly, emotions burning in her eyes. His lips curved into a small smile, "You're my heart Buffy."

She carefully drove back to the hotel, noting on the car clock that it was about noon. It seemed like it had taken days. 

"Drive around back Buffy, there is a service elevator so I won't scare the natives." 

Buffy pulled in back, looking around quickly before seeing the bellboy she recognized, taking a smoke break. Waving him over she opened the car door and the boy gaped at the mess that was Methos.

"He was attacked but I already took him to the doctor and he'll be fine. He just needs to be cleaned up. We need to get to our room without being seen." The bellboy nodded and checked around and waved them into the elevator. Before the door closed Buffy reached out and tossed him the keys, "10,000 euros if you get the blood out of the seats by 6 tonight." The young man smiled delightedly and waved.

"God, I hope he doesn't put 6,000 miles on it." Buffy sighed and Methos chuckled, "If he gets the blood out, let him."


	34. hbx 27 friends in need are friends indee...

            The elevator door opened and Buffy leaned out, looking both ways and then helped Methos out and into their room. As soon as the door closed she held up a hand, "Let me get some trash bags." She returned with several bags and laid them on the floor except one. 

            She helped him out of the clothes and placed everything into a trash bag, then helped him to the shower, turning it on. He stepped in with a sigh, leaning both hands against the side as the water sluiced over him, taking the blood down the drain. Buffy undressed and dropped her clothes into the same trash bag. When Methos turned his head and saw Buffy his eyes lit up at her nude body.

            "Like ewww. Wait until you're cleaner." She scolded and he pouted. Buffy walked over and started the bath, pouring something nice smelling into it, watching it bubble up. She glanced back at Methos and saw the blood was gone and turned off the water in the shower. She helped him into the bath and he sighed. "This is heaven." His muscles start to loosen almost immediately, and he dunked his head under the water. 

            "Hey, this smells like girly stuff!" he complained. Buffy smiled, "Trust me, the lemon takes the smell of blood away."

            "Good to know."

            Buffy left him to soak in the bath, pulling a fluffy white robe around her self before making several phone calls.

            "Angel? I have him."

            "Is he ok?" Angel asked in concern.

            "He's peachy, just soaking in the tub, complaining about the girly smell of the bubble bath."

            Angel laughed, "Poor guy, you're so mean." 

            "Tell Giles we'll be ok and not to worry."  Buffy hung up and called the front desk. 

            "Oui, ici Miss Summers in the Grand Suite. I was wondering if the suite next to me was vacant. It is? Please put that on our account as well. We have unexpected guests arriving this afternoon. Duncan McLeod and his wife. Yes, thank you. Oh, please call when they arrive. Merci."

            She wandered over to the tub and knelt down, "How are you?" 

            "Much cleaner." His eyes met hers, "I am hungry though." 

            "Your wish is my command." There was a knock at the door and Buffy smiled, "See?" 

            As Buffy checked on breakfast, Methos shakily climbed out of the tub, drying himself off and walking to the mirror. He combed his hair, put on a matching robe and joined Buffy at the table. She poured him a tall orange juice and said, "Drink." He obediently drank it all and she poured him some more.

            Buffy watched in satisfaction as he devoured the food on the table, including seconds. As he sat back with a satisfied sigh and she eyed him thoughtfully.

            "Well, since you ate everything except the tablecloth, tell me something."

            "Ok." He asked warily.

            "Can you tell me what they did?" 

            He met her eyes and saw how much she had suffered, "I was out for most of it, except the shoulders that is. Damn, did that hurt." He said, rubbing a shoulder in remembrance.

            " Ha ha, spill." Her arms were crossed and she glared mightily.

            "Ok, I bought a paper, was heading to the bakery when the world went dark. Though I do remember thinking I forgot my sword upstairs." He shook his head and Buffy sighed, "How you made it this long is simply a miracle. Oh, and by the way, you're paying for the suite next door too." She stood up and put everything back on the tray while he gaped at her.

            "Why?"

            "Duncan and Faith will be here in a couple of hours. We're going to clean up Paris."

            "Oh great, the Highlander will never let me live this down." Methos groaned.

            "Too late for dignity now."

            "Are you going to bring this up to bug me too?"

            "Oh, you betcha. Now, we have a couple of hours to kill, what do you suppose we should do with all of that free time?" Buffy asked, a glint in her eye as she looked at Methos.

            "I feel stronger already." Methos said and stood. He walked around the table and took her into his arms, kissing her senseless. 

            Pulling back Buffy took his hand and led him to the bed. She untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, then undid his and pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

            "Let me do this for you." She whispered. He could only swallow hard and nod mutely. His eyes closed as her hands traced the muscles of his chest, over his nipples and down his ribs.

            She kissed him, gently nipping his bottom lip, causing him to gasp, then laugh. Her lips them moved down his chest, tongue twirling his nipples, alternately biting or kissing as she moved down. Her hands moved down to caress his cock and his legs began to shake. "You make me weak." He moaned and she pushed him back onto the bed. She arranged him more comfortably on the bed and moved down and began to rub his feet.

            "Mmm, almost better than sex." He said and she laughed softly and began to move inexorably upwards. Her lips trailed up his legs, she bent his knees and kissed the back of them and then nipped, causing him to jump. "Hey." He complained halfheartedly.

            She kept moving up and came to his already hard cock and licked the end of it before engulfing him with her hot wet mouth.

            "Buffy!" He yelped and then groaned as she licked up and down his length. 

            By now Buffy was hot and eager for him. She placed a hand on the either side of his head, her hair hanging down, brushing his face. She straddled him and slowly lowered herself, slowly, ever so slowly. He watched as she rode him, his hands gripping her hips to guide her up and down his shaft. Her eyes were closed as she felt the sensations build.

            "Methos." She gasped his name and tightened impossibly and he thrust and filled her with himself. The universe tilted and belonged to them.

            Mac and Faith were over the Atlantic in the Concorde. It was nighttime still and the passengers were all asleep. Faith had been toying with Duncan the entire trip, leaving him in a state of constant arousal and frustration.

            He was looking out the window when she leaned over, brushing her breast over his hyper sensitive arm, causing him to groan. He stood abruptly, almost rapping his head on the low ceiling and glared at Faith. "I'll be right back."

            He strode to the bathroom and walked in, forgetting to lock the door. He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled wryly. He didn't know why he was fighting Faith so hard, they were both consenting adults. The door opened quietly behind him and Mac stared into Faith's eyes and she tucked herself in the bathroom and locked the door.

            "Hey." 

            "Faith." He groaned, "I wasn't expecting company."

            "Mac, quit whining. I've been trying to get you in here for two solid hours." Her hands were busy with her belt, then the waistband of her leather pants, before sliding them down to the floor and stepping out of them. Mac very slowly turned around, his eyes roaming her smooth skin and her baby smooth crotch. He closed his eyes and swallowed, then jerked them open again as her hands unbuttoned his slacks, gently rubbing him through the fabric.

            "I'm going to make you a member of the 'mile high club'. She whispered wickedly and Mac's control snapped. He jerked Faith against him, his cock rubbing against her smooth mound, causing them both to moan quietly into each other's mouth. He gripped her thighs and lifted her with a jerk, sliding her onto his erection and captured her mouth at the same time.

            It was only a few strong strokes until they both came, her with a repressed scream, and he with a moan. 

            "Are you finally satisfied?" he whispered in exasperation.

            "For now." They cleaned up and she wiggled around getting her leather pants back on, making him crazy. Faith unlocked the door and peered cautiously out, before sauntering back to her seat. Mac stayed for another minute, reliving the moment shamelessly with a smile before quietly walking back to join her.

            Methos was feeling almost 100%. He tried to convince himself anyway, another meal and a couple of hours would be better. Buffy was finishing up her shower when there was a knock at the door.

            "Buffy, they're here!" He yelled before opening the door to see Duncan wrapped around a brunette.

            Methos was highly amused at watching his friend trying to swallow this girl alive. Buffy came up behind him and gaped. 

            "Faith? Let Mac breath, for crying out loud." She said with exasperation. 

            Duncan and Faith reluctantly pulled apart, suddenly aware of their audience. Both Methos and Buffy smiled, and Faith moved past Methos to give Buffy a hard hug.

            "Hey B, how's tricks?" she asked brightly and Buffy laughed. "Better now that you're here." Faith turned to look at Methos up and down, "Well well. He looks mighty fine after going a round with vamps."

            Methos chuckled. Buffy's description was on the money about Faith. Wild one fit. He held out his hand, "Adam Pierson." 

            "Faith Wilkins, the better Slayer." She replied shaking his hand firmly, totally deadpan.

            "Hah." Buffy said, but without heat.

            Mac and Methos shook hands, "I'm glad you're alright old man." Mac said quietly and Buffy said, "For a damn fool who forgot his weapon." 

            "Buffy." Methos whined and Mac looked at him in some surprise, "That's not like you."

            "No kidding?" Methos asked sarcastically, throwing an object d' art at Buffy which she caught with ease and set on the table by her and Faith.

            "Buffy found me." He said quietly and Mac winced, "I'll talk to her when she gets home." Mac said quietly. Both men knew that Buffy could open up about Methos better to Mac. Neither realized that it wouldn't be that easy.

            Faith looked at her fellow slayer seriously, "Ok B. What's the plan for tonight?"

            "We are going to take out every vamp we see in Paris, including the head vamp and make sure he pays. In dust."

            "Revenge, that's a word I understand." Faith said with practicality in her voice.


	35. fighting hbx28

            The four of them decided on a plan over their meal in Methos and Buffy's suite. The girls chatted about friends, leather and what Angel had probably packed for their little trip that night.

            "I wanna see." Buffy jumped up and Faith laughed, "The trunks are in our room." Both girls went next door, leaving the men to follow at their leisure.

They bent over the steamer trunks and began pulling out hardware. Methos and Mac watched in bemusement as stakes, bottles of holy water, crosses and crossbows, and silver daggers were unloaded onto the floor. 

            Faith got up and opened the other trunk and pulled out 2 long leather coats.   
            "Oooh leather." The girls said happily. They put on the dusters, frowned then exchanged them and tried them on again, smiles this time. They started loading up the pockets and hidden spaces with their weapons then examined one another. Buffy tucked in a stake that was showing on Faith and Faith adjusted the harness for the crossbow draped over Buffy's back.

            The woman turned to the men watching them with surprise and smiled, "Well boys, we're ready to stomp vamp ass." Buffy said brightly.

            The men went to get dressed and when they were ready Buffy walked up to Methos, something in her closed hand.

            Opening it she showed him his cross, "This needs to go back around your neck. I had it blessed at Notre Dame by a Father Darius." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears at the memory of what she had found after she had left the cathedral. Methos exchanged a startled glance with Mac then gently took it and kissed her, "I'm sorry Sweet." He knew that this would need to be hashed out later and he wasn't looking forward to it.

            With the cross firmly in place, and another cross around Mac's neck they left for the nightlife of Paris. 

            Faith and Buffy walked along chatting about things, and men.

            "Did you have to sleep with him?" Buffy asked in a pained voice. "I'll never be able to look at him again without seeing you wrapped around him like an anaconda." 

            Faith laughed at this, " Oh B. How you could even pass him up is beyond me. He's hot, practically radiates power, incredibly sexy with the accent." Faith sighed and shook her head, "I just couldn't resist." 

            "What about Robin?" Buffy asked curiously.

            Faith shrugged, "He's in Massachusetts checkin' for slayers. It was both our choice, no regrets."

            The girls suddenly sensed vamps and smiled in anticipation.

            There was a large forest on the outskirts of Paris. It had held at one time a château and church, but time and weather had reduced them both to dust. Now the vampires used it for their own purposes. It had underground passages that were perfect for daytime resting places. Down there the head vampire Reynaud had come across an ancient lambskin scroll written by the Knight Templars of the 11th century. It had told of a demon so powerful that it was able to cause destruction and chaos to living things. 

            The vamps were in a clearing where the château had stood, a section of a floor still standing to provide a raised platform for the head vampire to sit. Beside him was a box made of alabaster. The thing practically glowed in the moonlight. It had taken Reynaud almost a hundred years to locate it, and a lot of resources as well, but it was finally his. He shook his head at the thought that the Slayer could have ruined his plans. 

This night he had plans to reward his vampires for their job well done on the Slayer's companion. He had overseen the death of the man who had the smell of the Slayer all over him. The cross had been a bit of a problem, but the sacrifice of a few vamps to get it removed and placed in the envelope had proved inconsequential. 

Reynaud rubbed the box with a fond hand then stood, demanding silence. He was about to reward his vamps when the strong feeling of slayer came over them. Looking up, he stared with consternation. There were _two_ Slayers! He threw his head back and screamed his anger and frustration to the sky.

Buffy shook her head, "Oh, is the poor little vampire disappointed that I didn't leave town?" she asked, all syrupy sympathy.

"Too bad." Faith remarked and grinned viciously.

Behind them Duncan stepped into the bright moonlight, a naked sword raised in his hand. Then came Methos.

There were gasps from the vamps and Reynaud stared again, "You're dead! Why aren't you dead?" 

Methos smiled and raised his sword, "I'm immortal."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Faith, "Enough talk." Faith nodded and they pulled their crossbows from over their shoulders and started dusting vamps. The battle began.

Vamps were getting dusted right and left and Reynaud panicked and tore the lid off of the box, watching the demon Appolyon appear. 

"Oh shit." Methos said as he realized what had just happened. Thousands of years of work down the tubes. Stupid vamp.

Buffy shifted her eyes to the box in time to see the demon arise. "Oh boy." She muttered dusting another vamp.

The huge demon croaked a jumble of words and more demons appeared. Buffy ducked to avoid the fist of another vamp and staked him. Turning to intercept another attack she found herself face to face with an ugly demon.

It snarled and charged her. Buffy rolled onto the ground to avoid its razor sharp claws. Pulling out her sword she jumped to her feet and swiped off it's head and searched for any signs of her love, Faith or Mac.

A vamp stepped in front of her and she dusted him as well. As she surveyed the battle, (while dodging more attacks), she realized that while the vamps were dying, the demons were quickly filling their places.

Buffy wiped at a large cut over her eye, seeing blood on her hand. Two more vamps rushed her, she staked one but before she reached the other it too was gone. A grinning Methos, with his sword was standing in its place.

"Love." He greeted while killing another demon. He noticed the cut on her head and tossed her his handkerchief, "Here Sweet."

She smiled as she caught it and held it to her head, staunching the bleeding while decapitating another vicious demon.

"So Adam." She shouted kicking a vamp away, then dusting it.

"My love?" he replied, taking out some more vamps and another demon with a backhanded stroke.

"I think I goofed. This may be our last battle!" she called cheerfully, twisting out of the reach of two demons, then ducking and rolling to avoid a third.

"Nay love, we're still kicking." He flashed her a smile.

Faith, who had a large slash down her arm called, "Yeah B! I don't know about you, but I ain't heard the fat lady sing yet!"

When the head vamp yelled something, the Slayer's eyes met and they simultaneously began to fight their way toward him. Buffy ignored the pain in her left shoulder that had been slashed by a demon, killing another that almost had Faith.

"I owe ya' B." Faith panted. They soon stood back to back, and Buffy was facing the vamp. She yanked her cross into plain view out of her shirt and Reynaud screamed in pain.

"You've been a bad vamp, calling demons." Buffy shook her head in disappointment. Reynaud launched himself at her in his pain and rage, and at the same time Buffy threw a stake. Stake met vampire and made dust.

Buffy coughed and both she and Faith were waving their hands to clear the air.

Faith nudged Buffy and they saw the demon begin to stalk down the steps of the platform to them. Buffy and Faith backed up, not sure what to do at this point when suddenly there was a great flash of light.

"


	36. hbx29 When the fighting is done I broke ...

            Into the clearing 8 men appeared. They all had wild beards and appeared to be dressed alike in snow white mantles with a blood red cross in startling clarity against it's background. The men glanced around quickly, took in their situation, pulled their great broadswords as one and shouted, "Beausant!" and joined the battle.

            Faith and Buffy looked at each other and shrugged, then started beheading some more demons. The fight was starting to slow with the extra assist.

            Methos had been fighting, his back to the flash of light. He had been too busy to check it out, but when his back had bumped into someone else he spun quickly, sword at the ready.

            There in front of him, a tall curly headed man with a familiar grin.

            "Gavin?" Methos gasped.

            "Hail Brother, Well met!" The Knight cried cheerfully and thrust past the frozen Methos to slay a demon.

            "Pay attention Methos!" The Knight scolded and Methos nodded dumbly and stepped back into the fray.

            As he fought he saw more faces he recognized. As one after another saw him they would lay a hand on their heart in greeting and continue fighting.

            Buffy was ambushed from behind by a demon and from a vamp in front when suddenly she was pierced through her body with a claw. She stiffened and Faith shrieked "B!" Buffy took her sword and dispatched the demon and in the same movement beheaded the vamp before falling to her knees. A Knight Templar knelt beside her and looked at her in concern, "Thou are wounded my lady." He said and Methos ran over and threw himself down beside her, he reached down and blue light from his fingers reached out and healed her instantly. They looked at each other in astonishment before Nicholas shrugged, "Back to the fight." He helped her up and Methos grinned wildly, "To the fight!" Buffy felt where the wound was experimentally and shrugged, 'back to the fight.' And into the fray they jumped. All of the new demons and all of the vamps were destroyed and Buffy faced Appolyon.

            Buffy was 10 yards from the demon and stopped. Faith had made her way around and was behind the demon, facing Buffy. A Knight stepped up besides Faith and then Methos walked up to stand beside Buffy. Mac joined at Faith's right side and the Templars filled in the loose circle one by one, surrounding the plainly frightened demon.

            A Knight Templar raised his sword and spoke, "I John, Knight Templar in the service of God do bind thee demon Appolyon to your prison. Each Knight spoke the same vow, one at a time, "I Gaetan….I Geoffrie….I Hughes.…I Nicolas.…I Michael….I William….I Gavin….", who gave a sideways look at Methos. Methos sighed deeply and lifted his sword, "I Methos, former Knight Templar in the service of God do bind thee demon Appolyon to your prison. Amen."

            There was a thunderclap and the Power that was called ran around the circle, bright and powerful, snapping everyone's head back, including the Slayers and McLeod. The power then shot out, surrounding Appolyon, enveloping the demon in holy light and dropping it into the alabaster box, the lid falling straight back on it with a loud clunk. 

            Then the earth shook, opening in the center of the circle to drop the box into the earth. The power crescendoed, filling the clearing with a bright light before it disappeared in a burst of sound.

            Buffy opened her eyes, realized she was on her knees beside Methos in the clearing. He grabbed her in a tight hug and she laughed, "I guess the fat lady didn't sing so much as explode." He smiled into her hair, feeling her arms around him just as tight. He looked up to meet Duncan's wry smile, and to see Faith standing in the moonlight with a satisfied smile on her face. The Templars had vanished.

            Methos stood and helped Buffy up and took her hand, linking their fingers. Duncan walked over with Faith, "So you were a Knight Templar? A stinky bearded Knight Templar?" Mac's voice held barely suppressed laughter.

            Methos frowned at his friend, "Can I help it if Saint Bernard thought that dirtiness was next to godliness?" The girls laughed and the four of them began to walk back to the city.

            "So who was the ugly demon?" Faith asked.

            Methos sighed, running a hand through his hair.

            "About 4,000 years ago, give or take, some nitwit decided to call up a demon for some inane reason. The Knights were called by Gabriel and the prison was formed by some Saint or other and it was supposed to be imprisoned for eternity."

            Mac looked up at the moon and sighed, "Let me take a wild stab, it was hidden here in the forest?" he asked and Methos nodded.

            "You're half right, it was in the catacombs below where the château and the church used to stand. The vamps must have found it."  Methos said thoughtfully.

            Mac shot Buffy a look, winking and making her smile, "So wouldn't you say that the Templars were like the ultimate boyscouts?" He asked and Buffy laughed.

            Methos sent Mac a dirty look, "Shut up Highlander."

            The four of them spent the rest of their time in Paris having fun and sightseeing. The men saw new side to the Slayers that made them smile, and more often than not, laugh. It was the calm before the storm.

            Buffy dreaded the nights because of nightmares so she and Faith would drag the men out to French nightclubs and dance almost to dawn. The night before they were to leave Faith and Buffy were dancing together. They had some fun rebuffing the men, and some women who would hit on them. Mac and Methos watching in amusement. 

            Buffy looked at Faith and said, "I'm staying with you in LA." 

            "B." Faith said warningly. "Don't mess up this great thing you have with Adam."

            Buffy shook her head and as the song ended walked to the women's restroom towing Faith behind her. They walked in, Faith hopping up to sit on the counter, watching her friend pace agitatedly.

            "OK B, what gives?" 

            Buffy looked her, eyes filled with shadows; "I need to spend some time with you and Giles and Will. I need to see Dawnie and Xander. I need to stop having nightmares!" Buffy shouted and stood there with her eyes closed.

            "Ok B. You'll get no argument from me, but what are you going to tell Adam?" Faith's face held such compassion that Buffy couldn't meet her eyes.

            "I don't know."

            The next day they were on the flight to NY and Buffy slept. Faith didn't flirt with Mac once; she was too busy keeping an eye on Buffy. Both men knew that something serious was wrong but neither woman would talk.  

            Methos had gone to the bathroom when Buffy started to moan and thrash. Faith moved like lightening, waking her and reassuring her before moving back to sit by Duncan.

            Duncan took Faith's hand, "Tell me." He pleaded quietly.

            Faith's eyes were sad as she shook her head, "I can't, it's for B to say."

            The flight had been a non-stop from Paris to LA and when they all had trooped off and were standing in the concourse to say good byes, Buffy had looked at Faith who nodded. Faith had dragged Duncan off and Buffy looked at Methos whose heart suddenly stuttered in fear.

            "Adam, I need to stay here for a while." She couldn't meet his eyes.

            He froze, then touched her face gently, "Why?"

            "There's something that I have to do." She replied evasively.

            "Can you tell me?"

            "Not yet." She sighed heavily and he nodded and stepped back from her, his heart cracking. Buffy looked up, gave him a weary smile and walked away to Faith.

            "Running away won't help!" He called after her.

            She stopped, turned to face this man that she loved so much, and nodded, "I know, but it's all I have right now." And she walked away with Faith.

            Duncan knew his friend well enough to know he was suffering. He clapped him on the shoulder in sympathy. "Let's go to my place. She'll call when she's ready."

            Methos stared until he could no longer see the bright gold of Buffy's hair.

            "Let's go to Joe's. I need a beer." He said flatly and walked the other way.  
  



	37. hbx30 Nightmares

            When Buffy had walked into the Hyperion with Faith everyone was surprised and happy to see her. There was hugs, exclamations and questions. The 3 Slayers from Bellingham got hard hugs from Buffy and promises to sit down and dish about Paris.

            Giles and Angel knew that something was seriously wrong. Faith had looked at them, shook her head and mouthed, "Bad." 

            Later that night Willow was sitting on Buffy's bed and talking quietly about Paris. "Will, it was amazing! The lights and the people and the châteaux. It was romantic too." She sighed and blocked out the bad stuff.

            "Then why are you here instead of with Adam?" Willow asked, pinning Buffy down. Buffy smiled wryly, trust Willow to pounce when something was wrong.

            "I'm fine Will, I just need a break."

            Willow snorted inelegantly, "Yeah, tell me another one." 

            Buffy sighed, "Tomorrow."

            That night Buffy dreamed terrible dreams. Dreams filled with Methos' blood soaking her clothes, covering her hands.

            Buffy's screams woke everyone, high terrified screams of loss that spooked every one who heard. Giles burst into her room to see Buffy thrashing in her sleep, crying out for Methos over and over. He crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her still so she wouldn't hurt herself.

            Angel and Willow stood in the doorway, eyes grim. Dawn shooed everyone back to bed before she came back to sit beside Buffy. 

            "Methos, don't don't!!" She would cry. Dawn brushed the sweaty hair off of her sisters' face, worried sick. Suddenly Buffy went limp and fell into a deeper sleep.

            Giles nodded his head for everyone to leave and he tucked Buffy in, closing the door behind him quietly.

            "She's been traumatized. Did she speak to you Willow?" he asked. Willow shook her head no.

            "She's had nightmares for a week." Faith said and they turned their heads to see Faith in her ripped t-shirt and shorts standing in the hallway.

            "Did she tell you anything?" Angel asked and Faith shook her head no as well. "She won't talk about it to anyone." She said quietly and walked back to her room.

            Angel went to his office and picked up the phone and dialed. 

            "This is Duncan McLeod, leave a message."

            "McLeod, this is Angel. Call me."

            Giles had the same idea.

            "This is Duncan McLeod, leave a message."

            "Ah yes, Mr. McLeod, we need to speak to you about Buffy. Please call. Oh, this is Rupert Giles."

            "This is Duncan McLeod, leave a message."

            "Yo Mac, Faith. Loved having you, literally. Buffy' having some really bad nightmares. Something's wrong. Call me."

            Duncan had gotten Methos as drunk as humanly possible, then took him home and poured him into bed. Sighing he walked into the kitchen to get some water and automatically pressed the message button on the phone.

            "Hi Mr. Mac, it's Eva. Everything is faaabulous dahling. Tell everyone I said hi. Peace." 

            Mac smiled at this then listened to the rest of the messages, his alarm growing with each successive message.

            He dialed the phone quickly.

            "Faith, it's me."

            "Mac, something bad is happening to B. Tell Adam we're working on it on our end."

            Duncan sighed, "Adam has been poured into bed, I'll tell him tomorrow."

            Duncan called Giles and found Angel with him, "I don't know what's going on. Well, there was a demon but I'll fly down tomorrow and we'll talk."

            "Keep Adam there." Angel said harshly.

            "I will." Mac sighed, "It won't be easy. Tomorrow."

            Mac then made one more phone call.

            "Joe, Mac."

            "Mac? It's 4 in the morning, I just saw you a couple of hours ago. What could be so all fired important?" He groused.

            "Something is wrong with Buffy and I have to fly down there tomorrow. I need you to come here in the morning and watch Adam."

            Joe sighed, "I'll be there at 9. But you're gonna owe me big."

            Buffy had two more nightmares and Angel had shooed everyone else out and had stayed with her. When Buffy had woken up she made the motions of going through the day, but her heart wasn't in it. 

            Angel had snuck Duncan in the back way to avoid Buffy but Dawn and the Bellingham Slayers had taken her out to a local park.

 Everyone met in his office. "OK, this is what I know. She found Adam after the vamps kidnapped him, and decided to go after the vamps in Paris. Well, we ran into a wee problem." Duncan paused and everyone exchanged glances.

            "What?" asked Giles curiously.

            "The vamps had made their home in the catacombs beneath an old château no longer there. They found the bound prison of the demon Appolyon. Apparently the kidnapping was to scare the Slayer into leaving. You know how well that worked. As we fought the vamps the demon was released and it called more demons and now we were fighting demons and vamps." He smiled at Faith as he remembered. "Suddenly 8 Knight Templars showed up, helped us finish the fight and the demon was sealed up again and we won."

            "Fascinating." Giles said. 

            "_None_ of this is making B wig out though. She's never had a problem with battle." Faith said firmly.

            "No doubt." Angel agreed. 

            Duncan looked at his watch, "I don't what else there is. I need to fly back. Call me if you need anything more. Buffy is one of my best friends, I need to make sure she makes it ok." His eyes met Angel and Giles and they nodded.

            After Faith escorted McLeod away Angel stood up and slammed his chair back before pacing angrily.

            "What happened?" he asked frustration in his voice.

            Unfortunately that night, and the next two nights the nightmares were immeasurably worse. When Buffy woke up the next morning of the 4rd day she didn't remember Adam, or even the trip to Paris. She did remember Mac and Richie and the girls, but now everyone was frightened for her. Giles however was beginning to get a glimmer of what might be wrong.

            Methos was tired. He was sitting in front of the TV, not watching, just staring blankly. Joe had left the day before and Richie and Mac would switch off watching Methos. Right then Richie was puttering in the kitchen when Mac walked in. He raised his eyebrows to Richie who shrugged desperately.

            Methos walked over and switched off the TV and stood in front of Methos.

            "We need to talk old man."

            "Leave me be Highlander." Methos said angrily, about to stand up.

            "Buffy's worse."

            Methos' eyes flew to Duncan's face and Richie walked in, having heard what Mac said.

            Duncan rubbed his face tiredly with his hands, "Giles called me at the dojo. Buffy has deliberately blocked out you and Paris. Giles thinks that something so traumatic happened to you that she just won't face it." He said quietly.

            Methos eyes widened and he suddenly realized what it was. "Oh God." He groaned and dropped his face into his hands, sinking back into the couch. Mac and Richie exchanged looks and came over to sit down.

            "What? What is it?" Mac said, wanting to shake his friend.

            "She found me. Don't you get it? After I was dead. I don't remember much but there was enough blood for 2 or 3 bodies. Her hands and her pants where she kneeled in it were covered. _I was covered in it." _

He thought back carefully. "The vamp had stuck a sword into each shoulder, I was bleeding like a stuck pig. He had pinned me to the floor like a butterfly on a specimen card and took my picture. I passed out after that."

Duncan stood and paced, "The missing piece must be what she saw when she found you."

Buffy woke the next morning, feeling tired and discouraged, but most of all lonely. Not that she was alone, she had like 20 people hovering. She knew that Willow, Giles, Dawn or Angel took turns with her at night to help with the nightmares. 

The day before Giles had flown to Washington with the girls so they could get ready for the start of school. Buffy had called Eva who had bubbled about her vacation and Buffy had tried to be cheerful for her sake. She didn't know that when Eva had hung up with troubled eyes, she had looked over to Methos and shook her head.

"She sounds broken Mr. Pierson."  Eva watched his eyes close in pain.

Dawn and Xander were watching a JAG rerun, Faith was dozing on the floor, Angel was pacing by the windows and Giles was sitting at his desk. Willow was up with Buffy.

"You know, I don't get Mac. She loves Harm but every time they get close to making it it's like life sabotages it and she runs, thinking that Harm is going to leave her. You'd think she would know better after 8 seasons." Dawn complained.

"Dawn? It's only a TV show." Xander said, tongue in cheek, then yelped when she bopped him on the head.

"Shows what you know."

Giles head snapped up, his eyes wide and suddenly he jumped to his feet.

"Dawn, you are an absolute genius!" he said and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Don't you see? Everybody Buffy has ever loved has left, you Angel, "Angel looked away, "Riley, Joyce, Spike, myself, she's afraid that Adam will do the same. How she found him just reinforced it into her subconscious."  
            "I didn't leave her." Dawn said in a small voice. "No dear, you didn't. You and Xander and Willow always stood by her." Giles said, but they all looked guilty.

Dawn spoke quietly, "We kicked her out of the house before the battle, don't you remember?" she said, guilt coloring her voice and Xander took her hand. Giles stood silently.

"Then Buffy is doing this because she's afraid that Adam will leave her too?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I believe that's it. If we can get her to remember how she found him, I think we can go on from there." 

"Let me get Willow and run this past her." Dawn jumped up and walked right into Willow.

Willow grabbed Dawn before she fell onto the floor, "Where's Buffy?"

"In bed?" Giles asked a little desperately. Angel cursed, "She's on the run."

              
  



	38. hbx Reliving the Nightmare

            Buffy walked the streets aimlessly. It felt like she was missing something so huge that a part of her was gone. Too tired to walk anymore she checked into a cheap motel. She sat on the bed, her eyes never closing, if she didn't sleep she wouldn't dream.

            She sat there the entire day and well into the next night when her eyes reluctantly closed and she began to dream. As she held up her hands covered in blood, her eyes wide with horror when suddenly a blond man popped into the dream.

            "We interrupt this nightmare for an announcement." He looked at Buffy with the same smile she remembered.

            "Hello Pet." He said cheekily.

            "Spike?"

            She looked down at her suddenly clean hands then back up at him in confusion. "I was dreaming."

            "Still are Luv, but you were going to start screaming in a minute and didn't want to scare all of the nice people."

            "Why am I doing this Spike?" Buffy asked tiredly, sitting on the floor with a graceless thump.

            "Listen Pet, you have suffered badly and you don't want to face it. Not exactly your style," Spike shrugged, "But you've always been a bit daft when it comes to love." 

            "That's really not fair." She grumbled.

            "True though. So instead of talking about it, facing your demons as it were, you locked it away all nice and tight, only it's creeping about in your pretty head and making nightmares."

            Buffy looked at him, "So what do I do?" 

            "Well, your friends think your wiggin Luv, so does the man that loves you. You need to call and let them know you're alright." Spike said.

            "What man?" Buffy asked in confusion and Spike sighed in exasperation. "Buffy!" he sighed again, "Never mind, just remember this, true love never dies."

            Buffy jerked awake, looking around, disoriented at her surroundings. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number from memory.

            "McLeod."

            "Mac, it's me."

            "Buffy are you ok?" Duncan asked, wide awake suddenly. 

            "Sort of. Can you call Giles? I sort of walked out of the hotel." Her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

            "That was two days ago Buffy." Duncan replied quietly.

            "Oh damn." Buffy sighed.

            "Let me know where you are so Angel can pick you up." 

            "The Sleepy Owl."

            "Ah, economy class. Promise me you'll still be there when Angel arrives." Duncan asked.

            Silence.

            "Buffy." He pleaded.

            "I promise." Then she hung up.

            Duncan went into the living room and dialed a number from his book.

            "Angel, Mac. She's at the Sleepy Owl, you may want to hurry." 

            "How did she sound?" Methos asked from his bedroom door. His eyes dark and haunted.

            "Lost." Duncan sighed, rubbing his face.

            Angel walked into the office of the motel, shimmering visibly with impatience. "What room is Buffy Summers in?" He asked the nervous clerk.

            "Um, we don't have a Buffy Summers here." He squeaked in terror as Angel glared. "Pretty blonde, about yea high?" Angel held up his hand off the floor to indicate a short woman.

            "Oh her," He flipped through the pages, "Um Elizabeth Fall. Room 312" 

"Clever." Angel's lip curved and he nodded his thanks and left.

            Angel popped open the door without problem and saw Buffy stare at him in confusion. "It's been 2 days?" her voice was weary and lost sounding.

            He bundled her up and took her back to the hotel. He didn't speak, didn't trust himself to as he carried her up to his office. Willow was there and so was Giles.

            "Buffy, thank the Goddess you're alright." Willow jumped up and helped Buffy sit beside her on the couch.

            Giles cleared his throat, then cleaned his glasses, "Buffy, we've let this continue long enough." He said firmly.

            "I know." She was unbearably weary.

            Willow knelt in front of her friend, gripping her hands gently. "I'm going to try and help you remember, ok Sweetie?"

            "OK."

            Willow got the room ready, lit several candles and sat in front of Buffy. Buffy's eyes were closed and the scent of the candles was heavy in the room.

            "Buffy, you're not alone. I want to go Duncan's dojo."

            "OK."

            "I want you remember a day that you met someone new. A man."

            "Adam." Buffy whispered.

            "Yes, Adam."

            Suddenly Buffy moaned, every memory flash forwarding until she was standing in front of a warehouse. "No. No!" Buffy moaned.

            "Where are you Buffy?" Willow asked quietly.

            "It's the fifth warehouse, I've already searched four. I don't want to go in." Buffy whispers.

            "Please Buffy, just walk in the door."

            "I smell blood. Old blood and fresh blood. It's so strong." Buffy was shaking and Giles went and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

            "It's ok Buffy. I'm with you. What did you do next??"

            "I searched the first floor but couldn't find him. I hear a noise." Buffy stiffened, then moved her head as if looking around.

            "What do you hear Buffy?"

            "It's blood dripping from the ceiling." Buffy whispers.

            "Ok, where did you go next?" Willow said quickly.

            "Please, don't make me go." 

            "Buffy, we have to see." 

            "I run up the stairs, there's blood everywhere. It's in puddles on the floor and it's starting to dry underneath him."

            "Who is it Buffy? Who do you see?"

            "Methos, oh Methos. Don't leave me!" she cried out, her hand in front of her.

            "Is he awake?" Willow asked.

            "No, he's dead." Buffy moaned. She leaned forward, hand trembling.

            "Dear God, please let him be ok." Buffy prayed.

            "They pinned him to the floor with swords. God, there's so much blood. I kneel in it and I touch his face. His eyes are closed, he looks like he's asleep, but here's a dagger in his heart." 

            "Man oh man." Angel whispered harshly, meeting Giles anguished eyes with his own.

            "What did you do next?" Willow asked quietly, wanting this finished.

            "I start pulling the swords out of his shoulders, then the daggers out of his hands and feet. I can feel the skin pulling, it partially healed around the blades. There is a horrible sound as I pull them out. It's worse when I pull the swords out of his thighs. Then I kneel and yanked the dagger out of his heart. I want to throw up but I'm glad I'm done." Buffy shuddered, swallowing convulsively.

            "You're almost done Buffy, what happened next?" Willow asked, choking a little.

            "There so much blood. I reach under his shoulders and drag him out of the puddle and I cradle him in my lap."

            Buffy rocks slightly, "Please God, I love him, don't make him leave me too. Please, please." She whispers and tears are streaming down her face. Willow's face was wet with tears too.

            "Ok Buffy, what happened next?" 

            "Oh Willow, I feel him. He shakes slightly and then takes a great big gasp of air. I cup his face in my hands so he sees me first when his eyes open. Oh God, he looks at me and I'm so happy my heart hurts."

            "Oh Buffy, that is so great. Methos is alive now and he loves you and wants you to be ok. Can you do that?" 

            "I miss him Will. I don't want him to leave."

            "Buffy, of all of us in your life, Methos would be the one who would stay forever." Willows voice held humor.

            "Ok Will." There was unshakeable trust in her voice.

            "We're going to sleep with out bad dreams now, Ok?

            "Ok Will."

            Willow cupped Buffy's face, "Goddess, grant her sleep." Willow chanted softly and Buffy slumped into Giles arms.

            Giles stood with a grunt, Buffy cradled in his arms. Angel moved to take her but Giles shook his head sharply, "Call Adam." He said and went to put Buffy to bed.

            Willow got off of her knees and wrapped her arms around Angel. His face burrowed into her hair and he held her tight. "I hope she'll be ok, Will." he said, his voice muffled.

            "She will be, she's strong." Willow patted his back and went to check on Buffy.

            Angel sighed, then dialed the phone.

            "McLeod." He sounded depressingly wide-awake.

            "It's Angel, we have her." 

            "Thank you God." Duncan breathed.

            "We figured out what was wrong, I think if Adam comes down tomorrow it will be fine." Angel said quietly.

            "We'll be there in the morning." Duncan hung up and looked at Methos, "They want us there tomorrow, they think they fixed it." Methos closed his eyes in relief.

              
  


  
  



	39. hbx 32 Home is where your heart is

            Buffy woke up, feeling better than she had in awhile. Not waking Willow who was sleeping beside her, Buffy crawled out of bed, brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail and ran down to the gym to work out. 

            Buffy took down a staff and began the familiar drills, making her protesting muscles warm up. She liked the staff, like to feel the resistance as she pushed herself. She was in the middle of a spin when suddenly she felt it, the buzz reaching her, fitting in her mind like a beloved glove. She jerked around to see Methos standing in the door, his face haggard, his eyes tired but hopeful.

            Buffy dropped the staff from suddenly numbed fingers, "Methos?" she whispered. He smiled and she knew him, and who he was to her heart. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, holding him tightly and dissolved into tears.

            Methos closed his eyes, so grateful she was in his arms. Having her there felt like he had the sun and moon.

            "Buffy, I love you, I love you, I love you." He murmured over and over, not wanting to let her go.

            Buffy wrapped herself around him as close as physically possible. Just feeling the buzz in her head, his smell, hearing his voice, feeling his arms, it felt like her world had suddenly became centered. She remembered what Spike had told her, "Love never dies."

            Looking up at the man she loved, "What took you so long Adam Pierson?" 

            He chuckled and buried his face in her hair and shed a few tears himself.

            Later on Methos, Buffy, Duncan, Angel, Willow and Giles were seated in Angel's office. 

            Methos had not let go of Buffy for more than a moment. Buffy was glowing. 

            Giles stood and cleared his throat, "Buffy, you have to tell Adam what happened." He said calmly, remembering how bad the telling had been the first time.

            "No, NO!" Buffy panicked. Methos stood and Willow waved him back, "Sweetie, you have to. If you don't it will make you sick." Buffy's eyes plead with hers but Willow remained firm, "He needs to know."

            Buffy's head dropped in defeat. She turned to face Methos, her heart in her throat.

            She stood facing him in the middle of Angel's office and poured her heart out. She told him of her terror when she realized that he was gone. She told how she had been so scared to drive in Paris, how she had checked warehouse after warehouse shown by the bloody fingerprints. 

            Methos face became paler as she told him about all of the blood he was laying in, so much blood, which had surrounded his body. She trembled as she told him how she pulled out the swords and daggers that had pinned him to the floor.

            Both of them had tears as she told him how she dragged his body out of the blood, how she cradled him in her arms, praying, until he breathed his first breath.

            Methos wrapped his arms around her as she shook with delayed reaction. His tortured eyes met Angels carefully blank ones.

            Buffy pulled back, cupping his face in her hands. "Ok enough of the guilt stuff. It was so not your fault. I brought all of my emotional junk into our love, then I didn't trust you enough to tell you my fears."

            "But?" Methos asked.

            "No buts. This was not your fault. Well, leaving our room without your sword was stupid, so you can take all of the credit for that piece of foolishness." She smiled with her eyes and he laughed.

            "I'll never understand women even if I live forever." He complained to the room in general.

            "I'd heard that you already had." Buffy retorted impishly and Duncan roared with laughter.

            "She's got you there old man." There was laughter in the room and even Angel smiled wryly at the joke.

            They said their goodbyes, then Willow, Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Faith having a group hug and a few tears. Buffy had said private good byes to Angel and Giles and then they left for home.

            Richie and the girls were waiting for them at the airport, there were hugs and smiles all around.

            Duncan threw them impromptu welcome home party at his place. There was pizza, good beer for the guys, Tab for Buffy and sodas for the girls. 

            After the pizza Buffy and the girls had commandeered Richie's bedroom. "It's way cooler than the old guys rooms." Eva threw to Mac and Methos and Buffy winked at the indignant expressions on their faces. 

            They all sat on Richie's bed and talked about their summers, about how hot Angel was, "Oh man, I missed the cute guys?" Eva whined and there was laughter, "Yeah, you should have seen Angel's son Connor!" Riley threw Eva a smug smile.

            "Girls, girls." Buffy held up her hands. "Angel is hot. No doubt, having done the smoochies with him in high school. Connor is a chip off the old block head, and I mean that in the nicest possible way." The girls giggled, "What I mean is that these guys have serious angst. Angsty guys are high maintenance." Buffy said, sounding like a college professor.

            "Oh please!" came groans from various girls. 

            "Look at Adam, he's classic angsty. Without you he was like a ship without a rudder." Teá said wisely and the girls nodded.

            "In a storm." Piped Eva.

            "In the dark!" added Riley, getting a pillow in the face.

            "Without hope." Came Methos voice from the doorway that he was leaning against. 

            The girls all turned and started throwing pillows at him, "Go away! Girl talk!!" Methos held up his hands in self defense and began to laugh. 

            "Better beat it, lover boy!" Buffy smiled their eyes met and his held promises to keep. 

            The girls talked some more until they looked over and saw Buffy sound asleep. Eva walked to the door, "Adam, she's asleep." Methos drained his beer and nodded to Mac, "We're turning in." Richie was already crashed on the couch, until Eva saw him and jumped him, tickling him awake. The men watched as Richie laughingly struggled until Eva's and his face were close enough to kiss, then the tension ramped up. Mac exchanged a glance with the surprised Methos and kicked Richie's foot, "Hey, the girls need rides tough guy." Eva and Richie jerked back and scrambled up. Methos shook his head and went in to pick Buffy up and carry her to his room.

            Buffy didn't have nightmares, but a very vivid dream that included Spike.


	40. hbx 33 rated R Dreams, dreams, dream dre...

            Buffy was patrolling in Sunnydale Cemetery with Spike beside her. "Hello Pet, better I see." His blue eyes studied her face and she smiled, "I'm great, better than great!" She did a little pirouette and Spike laughed. 

            "I told you so. " Spike said smugly. "Yeah yeah, always have to be right. You know I miss you." Buffy smiled at him and he winked.

            "You'll be ok Pet." He smirked cheerfully.

            The sun was shining in through the window, shining on her face and waking her up. She looked over to see Methos sleeping beside her. Smiling, she gently took a fingertip and traced his strong nose, then his lips before tickling his eyelashes.

            His eyes fluttered open, those beautiful hazel eyes, and the emotions in them made her breath catch. 

            "Hello Love."

            "Hey." She whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. When their lips touched the passion raced between them like any quickening Methos had ever had. He leaned forward and deepened the kiss, pressing her into the bed. 

            Buffy opened her mouth letting their kiss run wild. His hands were busy with her t-shirt and bra. They were tossed aside and he gently cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to arch and moan.

            "More!" she demanded.

            "Your wish is my command." Methos breathed.

            He sat up and yanked his t-shirt off then pulled off his boxers before running his hands up her tan muscular legs. He loved to hear her moan. He traced kisses up her legs, making her gasp and clench her fingers in his hair. Next he gently pulled down her underwear, smelling her arousal and it made him painfully hard.

            He nuzzled her golden curls and she thrashed, her head whipping back and forth as he gently touched her with his tongue. She opened up her legs to allow him more access. She was damp with her arousal and he took gentle fingers and pulled her apart, his tongue diving into her. He ran his tongue over and over until she shook and cried out. He moved up her body, trailing open mouthed kisses until he slid into her and watched as she moaned his name.

            He pulled out slowly and thrust in quickly, torturing them both until they were shuddering. He reached up and clasped her hand, twining their fingers together as they rode the explosion together. 

            Buffy's eyes opened, her expression slightly dazed, "Wow. Yay for me!"

            Methos chuckled and moved to her side, keeping their hands touching. 

            "Yeah, you still got it kid." Then grunted as she elbowed him. "Hey." He protested.

            Buffy looked at him thoughtfully, "I'm hungry." 

            He looked at her in amazement, "After all of that pizza you girls devoured last night? I have never seen girls each so much pizza!" 

            "Slayers have a very high metabolism, thank you very much." She pointed out smugly.

            "Sure you do." Was Methos reply.

            About a week later Methos too had a dream. He and Connor McLeod were sitting side by side on the little stone bridge that crossed the creek on the McLeod land. Methos cocked an eyebrow at his old friend, "I though that you and Heather would be too busy to haunt people."

            Connor threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Methos, Methos!" He gasped wiping his eyes, continuing to chuckle weakly while Methos regarded him impatiently. 

            "So, are we here for a reason?"

            "Aye friend. So I understand that you've met a lass?" Connor smiled.

            Methos face softened, "After 67 marriages I find that our love dulls the shine of them all."

            "Sounds like a bonny lass. So ye saved the world together I hear?" he didn't look up at the sharp look Methos shot him.

            "Getting the latest gossip in the afterlife are we?" 

            Connor shrugged, "Ye know Ramirez. Always a busybody."

            Methos chuckled at that, "Your cousin, his lover, Buffy and I fought vampires and demons and with the Templars and replaced the demon back into his prison."

            "That's what I'd heard. Well done." Connor slapped Methos on the back with such force that he almost pitched face first into the stream.

            "Leave be Connor!" Methos sputtered. Connor chuckled and settled back comfortably.

            "So have ye ever wondered what the prize is?" He asked out of the blue. (a/n the last immortal alive gets a mythical prize, no one knows what it is.)

            "Of course, but I haven't dwelled on it. I always thought to let Duncan take my head, that he should be the one." Methos replied a little uncomfortably, rubbing his neck unconsciously.

            Connor shook his head, "You lads are good men. You try and make a difference for good, making the right decisions time after time. Did you ever wonder if it was all worth it?"

            "Day after day." Methos relied dryly and Connor laughed again.

            "I've been told that the prize is not just for one immortal." Connor replied abruptly, then sat silently.

            "You know what it is?" Methos asked incredulously. 

            "Yes and no. It is a reward and I canna tell you more than that." Connor said.

            "What about the game?" Methos asked.

            "Oh, it's serving its purpose, dinna fret." Connor answered and Methos rolled his eyes. "Dinna worry, I won't." He replied mockingly, then he frowned, "Since I'm obviously not here to take you up on a nice ale, why am I here?" 

            Connor smiled, "You will get your hearts desire Methos. God bless."

            Methos sat up in his bed with a gasp, then looked at Buffy who was still asleep. Shaking his head he pulled on a pair of boxers and wandered into the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed.

            "McLeod." Came Duncan's sleepy voice.

            "Hello Highlander. I just had a nighttime visit from your cousin. You by chance haven't heard from him? Or maybe seen him recently?" Methos asked.

            "Connor?" Mac's voice came, a little confused.

            "Yes, it seem Ramirez is a great gossip and they are keeping an eye on us."

            "Huh." Duncan grunted thoughtfully, "What did he say?"

            "That the game is not the source of the prize, that I don't have to be the 'one' and my prize would be my heart's desire." Methos couldn't keep the puzzlement out of his tone.

            Duncan smiled ruefully and walked into his own kitchen to grab a glass of water from the sink. "It was only a dream Methos."

            "Yeah, say that to me when we were sitting on your land on the little stone bridge that crosses the little trout stream." 

            "That vivid?" Mac asked in surprise.

            "I smelled heather." Methos replied flatly.

            "Then I guess you'll have to wait and see."

            "Thanks ever so."

            "Glad I could help!" Duncan said cheerfully and hung up.


	41. hbx34 Heart's Desire? and picket fences

            Buffy was practicing with Eva when she spun and her world continued to spin and she blacked out.

            "Mac!" Eva shrieked, catching Buffy before she hit the mats. Duncan came at a run out of his office at the obvious panic in Eva's voice. He saw her gently let Buffy down to lay on the floor. "What happened?" he asked and Eva looked at him in bewilderment.

            "She spun and then dropped." 

            Mac checked Buffy's pulse, then was about to check her pupils when she jerked awake. "Why am I on the mats?" She asked.

            "You fainted."

            "I never faint. Eva must have gotten a luck hit."

            "Hah! I was never even close." Eva said in annoyance.

            Buffy sat up. "I feel ok. Must have forgotten breakfast." 

            Duncan helped her stand and she swayed slightly, "Whoa. Who's moving the floor?" She asked faintly.

            "That's it, I'm called Adam." He snapped.

            "Mac don't. I'm ok, I'm telling you, I think I missed breakfast. Slayer metabolism is really fast." She closed her eyes and did a handstand then a walkover.

            "See! All better."

            Duncan's face showed his misgivings. "Ok, but I hope you're right."

            Everything went great until the next day. Buffy was standing and talking to the girls, Mac and Methos were chatting in the front of the dojo when the girls suddenly shouted in alarm.

            The men rushed in to see Teá supporting a limp Buffy in her arms. 

            "Damn it! Again?" Mac asked.

            "What do you mean again?" Methos shot back and took Buffy from Teá and laid her on the mat.

            "She passed out yesterday too, blamed it on missing breakfast." Duncan said lamely. 

            Methos was checking Buffy over when her eyes snapped open. "Oh Damn." She winced when she saw Methos' worried face. 

            "What in the hell is going on?" he asked harshly.  "I'm fine. Really. Feel great, I just keep kissing the floor for some reason." Buffy sat up and Methos helped her stand.

            "Ooh, doing the earth spinny thing again." She said as she swayed.

            Methos swung her up in his arms and shot Duncan a look, "I'm taking her home." And they left.

            The girls looked at Duncan, "Slayers usually don't get sick." Riley said trying to reassure the sensei. Duncan frowned thoughtfully, then he started training.

            Methos checked her out and was forced to conclude Buffy was alright. There was nothing wrong that he could find.

            "Told ya so." Buffy snorted.

            "Ok, I deserved that." He said wryly and kissed her on the nose.

            Methos kept a weather eye on Buffy for the rest of the day, but didn't see anything to alarm him. He left her to go shopping and Buffy went to call Willow. They chatted and Buffy mentioned her fainting spells.

            "Are you pregnant?" she asked and Buffy laughed, "Not possible, he can't have children."

            "Oh." Willow was stumped, "OK. More protein, cut out the caffeine and take it easy. That's my 'doctory' advice." Willow said cheerfully.

            That night Methos and Buffy had a leisurely meal of shrimp stir fry, (Buffy kept stealing his shrimp), talking about what Joe called for, and about the girls. They made love and slept soundly. Methos got up in the morning, kissed a still sleeping Buffy and left for his appointment with Joe.

            Buffy woke up, stood and woke up again on the floor.

            "Sheesh, this is getting really old." She dragged herself up and thought about what Willow had. _Nah_, but just to check…. She got dressed then walked to the corner drug store. When she got there she frowned at the pregnancy tests, and randomly picked four. The clerk looked down at the tests, then up to her face. "Not sure are we?" 

            "Oh I'm sure, just want to be totally sure." Buffy replied.

            Joe passed Methos a beer and leaned on the bar. "They're gonna assign you a watcher." Methos groaned, "Oh great. No more privacy." He whined and drank some more beer to make himself feel better.

            "So who is it?" he asked reluctantly.

            "It's between Ronald Clumper and Fred Simpson." Joe smiled mischievously then laughed at Methos' expression of horror.

            Methos then banged his head on the bar. "Arrgh, what a choice!" 

            Joe chuckled, "Consider yourself forewarned. How's Buffy?"

            Methos grinned, "The best." He ignored his uneasiness at her fainting spells.

            "So, how is she gonna feel about getting peeped at?" Joe asked, drying some glasses as he talked.

            "Annoyed. She may rip off his arms if she catches him." The mental picture had both men chuckling.

            When Methos got home he tossed his keys on the table, shrugging out of his coat.

            "Buffy?"  no answer. "Buffy?" he called again.

            "In here."

            Methos walked into the bathroom to see Buffy sitting on the floor against the vanity. There were boxes and plastic things spread on the floor around her.

            "Buffy?" He looked at her pale face in concern.

            "Look." She handed him a pregnancy test, her face white as a sheet. He looked at it without comprehension.

            "We're pregnant." Buffy said.

            Methos sank to sit on the side of the tub, staring at the pregnancy test, remembering his dreams of Connor.

            "The prize." He whispered in sudden comprehension.

            "What?" Buffy asked.

            "I had a dream about Duncan's cousin Connor McLeod. He told me that I didn't have to be the last immortal to win the prize. He told me 'my prize is my hearts desire.'" Methos was stunned.

            "You wanted kids? How come _you're_ not pregnant." Buffy grumbled as she started picking up the trash on the floor.

            "Don't you want children?" he asked quietly as he stood up, watching as she gathered the little boxes up.

            "You told me that you couldn't have kids, so I didn't dare dream." Buffy replied snappishly. She stood stiffly, her back to Methos then turned and wrapped herself around him. "I'm so not having this baby without being married." She mumbled.

            He lifted her chin with a fingertip, "As soon as possible."  Buffy's eyes filled with tears, "It's my heart's desire too, Methos. The kids, the white picket fence, all the things I didn't think I would ever have as a Slayer."  She wiped her eyes, "We're gonna to have a baby! Now I know why I kept kissing the floor." She said against his chest.

            "Some doctor I am." Methos sighed.

            Mac came home that night to find Methos and Buffy cuddled together on his couch, watching TV. "Don't you have your own place?" He complained mildly, going to the fridge and pulling out 2 beers and a Tab for Buffy. 

            "We're running McLeod." Methos said seriously.

            Mac looked at him seriously, "Why now?"

            "Joe told me they're assigning a new watcher." Methos stood, his eyes pleading with his old friend to understand.

            "So new name too." Mac said flatly.

            Methos walked away to pace, "Do you remember the dream I told you about with Connor?"

            "Yes." Duncan said shortly.

            "Do you remember when he said my prize was my 'heart's desire'?"

            "Where are you going with this Methos?" Mac asked impatiently.

            "Buffy's pregnant." 

            Mac's mouth opened in shock, then snapped closed. "We can't have children!" He replied weakly.

            "Tell the pregnancy test that." Buffy remarked tartly.

            Duncan swung around to stare at Buffy as all of the missing pieces clicked into place. Her fainting spells and Methos' dream. He shook his head and strode over and wrapped his friend in a bear hug. "Congratulations Methos." He pulled away and went and gave Buffy a kiss.

            "What can I do?" Mac asked.


	42. hbx35 Life as love knows it

            In the end it was ridiculously easy. Methos and Duncan worked on getting new id's and passports and things so Buffy and Methos could move around the world easier. 

Buffy arranged to tell the girls, and arrange for Mac to finish their training. Then Giles would take them and assign them where needed. The girls were happy for her, and wanted to throw a baby shower.

Buffy shook her head, "No girls. I'm sorry. If the wrong people learn of the baby then something bad might happen and I can't risk it." These warnings made them realize how serious it was and they all promised.

The day Buffy and Methos left there was nothing different in their routines, except instead of driving to the dojo, they drove to Canada. They took their time and drove across Canada from Vancouver to Prince Edward Island. 

Buffy called Willow who in turn called everyone else and the met on the island. Methos and Buffy found a little chapel and spoke their vows, pledging themselves to each other in front of the people most important to them.

Joe was stocking liquor behind the bar when Ronald Clumper stomped into the bar in a rage. "Adam Pierson is gone!" he shouted at Joe.

"You don't say?" Joe replied and bent down to hide a grin, but pretending to arrange something under the bar.

"Did you warn him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Adam since he was here for his last bender. That was _before _you were chosen for his watcher. I can make a few calls if you need me to." Joe said helpfully. 

Buffy and Methos had left a rabbit trail that could never be followed, then headed to Tahiti. They had arrived and went immediately to the most isolated part of the island and just relaxed. The Tahitians had adopted them as family when Buffy had realized that one of their girls was a slayer and began her training. When Buffy had gotten too big she had sent for Faith and let her take over training. The elders were grateful and arranged for Buffy and Methos to live there as long as they liked. It was the perfect hideaway. Sun, surfing, palm trees, balmy temperatures. Both of them became very tan and Methos was even being taught how to carve a dugout canoe. 

As Buffy slowly came to her due date, Methos stayed by their little hut. It made Buffy crazy occasionally, but she knew he did it out of love and so she accepted it semi-graciously.

Buffy's back had been one solid ache for the past couple of days. She walked out into the sunshine, lifting her hand to shade her eyes. She watched Methos steadily work on the canoe, laughing and joking with the handsome Tahitian men. Suddenly she felt a rush of water from between her legs.

"Oh honey?" she called and watched his teeth flash white against his tan, sending her a smile from his handsome face, "I'm in labor."  She took evil pleasure in watching his face go to milk white as he raced for her.

The labor was easy but not pain free, and Buffy complained mightily as she held one of the Tahitian women's hands while contractions poured over her. 

Methos was overwhelmed with awe at the little life that had slid into his hands. He raised eyes bright with unshed tears and looked at Buffy's tired but exultant face, "We have a daughter." 

They named her Joy after Buffy's late mother, her two middle names Dawn and Willow for obvious reasons. 

When Joy was a few months old Methos had an idea. Why not spend their falls and winters in Tahiti, then spring and summers in remote Wales. Buffy agreed and that spring they had flown to Wales, being like tourists and exploring. While doing laundry one day Buffy had found an ad for a Bed and Breakfast that was for sale and had shown it to Methos as a joke.

Methos looked at it carefully, recognizing the area of Wales. He studied the 18th century gray stone house that had been turned into a successful B & B. It had 8 bedrooms, only 4 baths, "need to fix that", Methos had mumbled, and looked up with a smile. "Let's go look at it!" 

They had driven to the area and had bought the house and surrounding lands. Methos had been to an ancient holy spring nearby and had shown Buffy where it was while they explored. They decided to call it  'Aberambyth', or 'Forever Haven.'"

They remodeled, updated and made it generally livable for their small family. They had never expected to have more than Joy, so when Buffy became pregnant again when Joy was 15 months old, they celebrated. Willow and Dawn had flown to be with Buffy when she had the twins, they had cried happily over the handsome sons that were the spitting image of Methos. Then 4 years later Buffy had become pregnant again and had scolded Methos, "Are we trying to repopulate the earth?" When their blond son had been born they cried and added a mudroom to the house. They were definitely going to need it.

Somehow word of mouth had spread to a few select immortals. They would ditch their watchers to relax in the anonymity of the low mountains in Wales. 'Uncle Mac' visited as often as he could with and without Richie. Occasionally Slayers would visit, and once Angel showed up, making fast friends with the babies. Buffy and Methos were serenely happy together and it showed to those who knew and loved them best.


	43. Forever Haventhe end or is it the beginn...

            About 12 years had passed since they had ran from Washington. Mac had moved to the mountains of Colorado, Joe following like a good watcher. Faith visited often.

            Richie had married Eva and they lived in Bellingham, Eva being the slayer for the area.

            Teá was the Slayer for all of the Indian reservations. She was called the 'roaming Slayer', a new idea started by Giles in response to the need. 

            Mary was in England with Willow running the new Watcher/Slayer program and training girls as they appeared. She and Angel had gotten close, but decided that it wouldn't work. Too hard to compete with memories. 

            Riley was working with Angel and his gang in LA. She and Connor flirted on and off, then began dating..

            Joe was thinking about retiring. He was tired. Tired of the petty bickering, the politics, of typing. Mostly of the politics and typing. Bickering was old hat. 

            Duncan eyed his friend and watcher thoughtfully, "You know. I was at a great Bed and Breakfast in Wales a couple of months ago. It's really remote and the owners are pretty ok." Mac said, tongue in cheek.

            Joe sighed, "Remote sounds great. Where do I sign up?" he asked rhetorically.

            "The English translation is Forever Haven." Mac said and pulled out a ratty business card and passed it over. 

            Joe read it, "Forever Haven, get away from it all." Joe looked at Mac thoughtfully. "Ok, I'll go on a vacation, I need it."

            Joe had flown into Manchester, England and driven into Wales. The closer he had gotten to the B and B it became greener, more isolated and more calming to his spirit. He had even found a halfway decent blues station on the radio while he drove.

            He found the B & B with only a little difficulty, though once he got a good look at the house he wondered how had missed it. It was a three story manor house made of imposing gray stone. The bikes leaning drunkenly by the purple front door and the riot of flowers made it a lot less imposing though. He got out, stretched and looked admiringly around. The rolling fields were broken by trees, low stone walls and the occasional house. Mac was right, this would do him a world of good.

            The front door opened and a woman's voice shouted, "Dominick Joseph! Maddox Giles! You'd better get your tails in here!" 

            Joe had jumped at the sound of his name but was distracted by twin boys of about 9 or 10 race around the house, notice him and wave, then dash inside.

            "Mam, someone's here!" 

            "Oh good, right on time. Please, please pick up the legos, my budding engineers, before I take them all away." The woman's voice pleaded. Joe smiled at the exasperation in her voice then gaped in shock as she walked out to greet him.

            "Bu…" he stammered.

            "Bronwen Adams. It's great to see you Joe." Buffy gave the shocked watcher a warm hug and took his suitcase from his unresisting hand. 

            They walked in the foyer and Buffy shouted up a stairway, "Joy, be a sweetie and raise the flag to signal your Da!"

            A girls voice floated down to them, "Yes mama."

            "So, how was your trip?" Buffy asked cheerfully as she led him into a comfortable room that including a full bath and the greatest view. Joe had stared in open mouth consternation at the twins playing on the carpet in the living room as they had walked past, now he was staring at Buffy. They looked like Methos would have as a boy.

            "But, but…Immortals can't have children."

            "Surprise." Buffy replied dryly. 

            "How many?" Joe asked, trying to process. No wonder they had run, the hunters (A/n a renegade branch of the watchers, dedicated to destroying immortals) would have been on top of them in a heartbeat.

            "Four. Joy is 11, Dom and Maddox are just about 10, and Connor is 6." Buffy patted the shocked man's arm, "Let's go to the kitchen and get you a beer." She gently took his arm and led him downstairs to the large open area kitchen. It was in shades of blue and yellow and had a large farm table and chairs to seat 12. She sat him down and got him a beer. 

            He absently took a drink, "Ok, let me get this straight. You and .?." Buffy smiled, "Morgan." Joe smirked, "You and _Morgan _live here and run a B & B. You have four kids, which is impossible, and you still look 17."

            Buffy giggled, "Pretty much."

            "Love! I'm back." Came Methos familiar voice. "In here!" she called back into the mudroom. You could hear him taking off his boots and thumping around.

            He came out of the mudroom and smiled. "Joe, you found us. Mi casa es su casa!!" Methos said, putting the 5 gallon bucket he carried down to hug the old watcher.

            Buffy stood and looked into the bucket, "Ooohh nice trout. Glad I don't have to gut the suckers." Methos laughed and rolled his eyes at Joe, "This from the woman who killed vamps and demons."

            "They don't wiggle." Buffy stated firmly and the men laughed. 

            Suddenly there was chaos as Dom and Maddox ran into the kitchen ran into the kitchen. "Da!" they hollered and threw themselves at him.

            "Boys." Methos kissed them on the tops of their heads, then ruffled their hair. "Lego's up?" he asked they nodded. "Put away Da." 

            "Good job monsters, take these fish out and we'll clean them for dinner." 

            "Yeah!" the boys jumped up and manhandled the bucket between them and staggered out into the mudroom, heading outside. Buffy rolled her eyes at Joe, "10 year old boys and fish guts. Oh joy." She remarked and Joe smiled. "I remember."

            A very pretty girl with dark hair and her mothers face walked into the kitchen, "Mum?" she asked, looking at Joe.

            "Joy, this is a very good friend of your fathers, and he became a friend of mine as well. Joe, this is our miracle, Joy." Buffy smiled proudly.

            Joe stood and shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you Joy. You are beautiful just like your mom." Joy blushed but was pleased. She leaned against her mother, her long dark hair a contrast against Buffy's bright hair.

            "Mum, did my package come from Uncle Richie yet?" Joy asked, "Not yet. If you want to ride your bike into the post office and pick it up, you may though." Joy shook her head no, eyes still on Joe.

            Methos came back in through the mudroom, 3 boys in tow. "Look who decided to appear." He remarked to Buffy. She smiled and held out her arms, "Connor." The tow headed boy scampered over for a kiss. "Hi Mom."

 "How was your exploring?" Buffy asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I saw an owl, two foxes with babies, a turtle, lotsa squirrels, a field mouse and a fairy!" Connor said all in one breath. His brothers shouted him down, "There are no such things as fairies!" 

Buffy looked at them seriously, "Remember what I told you boys. Never close your minds to the possibilities. What do we know are real but other people don't know?" 

"Vamps and demons and stuff." The boys replied.

"So if there are vamps and demons and stuff, could there not be fairies?" Buffy asked.

"Yes Mom." they said in unison. Buffy smiled, "This land, just like our other home is full of mysteries. Don't forget. Now wash your hands for dinner and use soap!" The boys smiled at their mom and Connor stuck his tongue at his brothers. His Mom always knew. 

"Joy, could you…?" Buffy looked up at her daughter, "Ok Mom, let's go monster 3." She said using her pet nickname for Connor and they trooped upstairs.

Methos chuckled at his children and kissed Buffy softly. "Eww, go wash fish boy, smoochies later." She wrinkled her nose at him and Joe laughed. 

"I see who rules the roost." He remarked as Methos wandered over to the large stone sink and started scrubbing up. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He threw Buffy a smile, which she returned, the love obvious on their faces. Methos walked back over, snagging a beer from the fridge before sprawling onto the chair beside his wife. "So, what's this I hear about you retiring?" Methos sharp hazel eyes on his friend.

Joe sighed, "I'm tired. Beyond tired." 

"Try chasing 4 kids around." Buffy rolled her eyes as she heard the sounds of squabbling upstairs.

"That's what I feel like. Though it was the Watcher council acting like a batch of 4 year olds. The immortals are pretty much policing themselves in battle." Joe shrugged.

Methos smiled at the memory, "I don't know how I survived as long as I did. Though making sure I couldn't find myself had its obvious advantages." His eyes met Joes and they raised their beer bottles to clink them together. 

"You learned politics at the knees of the best minds in history, of course the politics would appeal to you." Buffy teased.

"Ha! My philosophy was 'the shortest blade of grass doesn't get cut first.'" Methos snorted. The adults looked up to see one of the boys come in soaking wet.

"Dominick Joseph." Buffy demanded.

"It wasn't my fault Mom!" he protested and Buffy said, "Sure Dom." and walked him out of the room to deal with the latest crisis.

Methos smiled, "He's named after you."

Joe's smiled wistfully. "I'm honored." The men clinked their beer bottles together and took another sip.

Buffy came out, a great deal damper than she had went in and drained her soda in one swallow. She looked at Joe, "You do understand why we left?" she asked him quietly.

"An immortal able to have children? There would be a ruckus of epic proportions." Joe said wryly and fell silent. 

"Are the kids..?" he asked and Methos and Buffy shrugged. "We're pretty sure Joy is a slayer." 

Methos smiled, "And the monsters? I feel something, time will tell." 

Joe smiled, this family had their prize and damned if he wouldn't make sure that they kept it.

He held up his beer, "To Forever Haven." They smiled and clinked beers. Suddenly there was chaos on the steps and the clatter of feet. It was the sound of a family moving on.


End file.
